The Third Wizarding War By Sapphire L Potter
by MissDramatic017
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it's like to kill someone? End a life as simply as blowing out a candle flame? Because I don't need to wonder. I know exactly what it's like. How can such a deranged child be the same person as someone who from the age of 9 has lead such a normal witch's life? Am I Magie Malfoy the prejudice murderer or Sapphire Potter the daughter of The Boy Who Lived? OCs
1. The Start Of My Story

**Okay so I originally wrote Ginny's birthday as the 25th May. I looked up Ginny on Harry Potter Wiki and it says her birthday is on the 11th August, so this update is to correct that because no offense to anyone but when I read Harry Potter fanfic and the dates for things are wrong I cringe. So Enjoy.**

* * *

When I was 8 years old I named myself Sapphire Lilly Potter. I think my parents wanted my first name Lilly, but what happened can't be helped. If I had been called Lilly after my 36-year dead grandmother, I don't think I would of liked the name, it wouldn't of match the names of my triplets Emerald and Ruby. Those names are both jewels, if I had been named a flower would saying the three names together sound like they matched as a three? No. Anyway our youngest sister is named Lilly now.

However the names Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire sounds like those three people belong together, never to be separated. And that's what we are the Potter Triples - inseparable. We all have blue eyes and brownish red hair.

Your probably confused, I would be if I were you. See, I didn't know weather to start from when my parent Harry ad Ginny got married or when me, Emerald and Ruby started our fourth year. Younger brother James in second year. Even younger brother Albus in his first year and Lilly was still too young to go Hogwarts.

Nar, I'll get that later, how I was born is most important.

 **Just under 5 years after Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort.**

I'm ... different. I'm a triplet and identical to both of them but inside I'm just ... unnatural. For one I can remember my babyhood. I can even remember before my babyhood, when I was still growing in my mother's whom. Obviously it's dark, but until you're born you don't really need sight - just your ears. You can hear what is going in the outside world and it makes your unborn body excited to join it. We often heard our father's voice, talking into our mother's belly-button. Of-coarse the clearest voice of all was our mother's. I remember mentally telling my sisters and them telling me back that they couldn't wait to be born and held in her strong loving arms.

What?

I'm not going mad. That's what happened. Those rumors and myths about twins, triplets and so on being able to read each others mind are true. For Witches and Wizards anyway not sure about Muggles or Muggle-borns. Anyway before you decided to be so rude, I was about to say that the sound that made the whom the most peaceful thing of all was our mother's heartbeat, being able to hear her blood pumping through her veins.

"Do you Ginevra Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?" Asked the vicar of our parent's wedding.

"I do." mum said.

"Then you may kiss the bride." the vicar explained. We were way too young to understand words probably and couldn't see a thing in the darkness of the whom, but we know that they kissed and as they did mother's heartbeat grew faster until the kiss ended. That was on Wednesday 11th April 2003. Dad was 3 mouths and 15 days off being 23 and mother was 4 mouths off being 22. They were happy. They were married and due to have triplet girls on the 1st September the same year.

Mum had the worst 22ed birthday ever, because of me. I know it wasn't really my fault, Draco has drilled that into me enough, it was his father Lucius's - technically speaking my second father. What I'm about to tell you isn't really my memories. When I was 6 I wanted to know how I was born so Draco put his memory of what happened into a flask and showed it to me. This is what I saw.

 _Draco and his mother Narcissa walked through the their front door down the small corridor and into the living room. It was different though, the sofa, table and chairs were pushed to the side, with sheets all over the floor, a large caldron in the center of the room and Lucius sitting next to the caldron stirring a potion._

 _"Ah Draco, Narcissa brilliant timing." Lucius said evilly. "Just in time to see me raise as the Dark Lord. Voldemort the Second." he explained as if he were mad._

 _"Dad!" Draco snapped. "You said you had stopped this you agreed with me that it was insane!" he added._

 _"But I've found a way, a way to make it really happen. All I need is a child." he explained vaguely._

 _"Well no offense to mum, but I think she's a little too old to have any more children!"_

 _"Not that type of child Draco!" Narcissa snapped. "We need a female child who is different. Unnatural." she continued, showing she was clearly on her husband side._

 _"Every child is different no child is unnatural." Draco insisted._

 _"Even if they are created purely by Magic?" Lucius asked._

 _"Meaning!" his father muttered a spell to himself and waved his wand, an image like an ultra sound picture appeared were their flat screen t.v on the wall should be._

Seriously why the looks? Can't wizards have flat screen T.V.s just because we are slightly behind the muggles with technologically? Jeez, anyway ...

 _The image showed three unborn children._

 _"The Potter Triplets." Narcissa explained._

 _"Why are you showing me the inside of Ginny Potter's whom?" Draco asked._

 _"You see that bottom one their?" he asked, pointing at me. I was the bossy triplet the one in charge of the other two. I wanted to be born first so I went closest to the bottom of the whom._

 _"What about her?" Draco asked._

 _"She is the closest to the 'exit' of the whom, meaning she'll be born first. She's slightly bigger than her sisters which shows she might the powerful of the three and boss the other two triplets around."_

 _"What has that got anything to do anything?" Draco questioned._

 _"The girl will have magic used against her, by your father to rip her out the Ginny's whom. Magic will turn her into an 8 year old girl. She will not age until 8 years after birth." Narcissa told her son._

 _"The pair of you are insane for even thinking about doing that let alone actually committing to it." the already 23 year-old yelled at his parents._

 _"The potion is done, now all we need is the child. Narcissa restrain him." before Draco had time to think his mother had her arms tightly around him. His father muttered more spells, swished, and flourished his wand._

I was dragged out my mother's whom. The last thing I heard while their wasn't peaceful at all. It was scream. My mother's scream. She had lost me and was now in psychical pain.

Once dragged out a reddish blue bubble was around me and I slowly drifted down into the potion. Their was a small hole in my bubble that allowed the potion in. The moment it touched me I felt a strange tingly feeling. It was like I had pin and needles all over my tiny body. Only I wasn't tiny anymore. I was growing. My protective bubble and the small hole grew with me. It was a lot faster than normal growth, but it still happened slowly. I didn't yet have a sense of time but I think me growing into the 8 year old they wanted took about 40 minutes.

"Your evil. Your mad. Your fucking insane!" I heard Draco yell again and again. I didn't know he who he was yet and his loud aggressive voice scared me. I was far too young to understand what this dark magic was doing to me. "Dad?" I heard Draco question. "Why are you holding a knife?" he added as I heard a rumbling of clothes that Draco trying to free himself.

"The child is a great-granddaughter of muggles, granddaughter of a mudblood. The girls needs our blood to stop her being a filthy half-blood like her father." Lucius freed on of his son's arms. I heard the slash of the knife and a scream of pain from Draco.

While still restrained, he was pulled by his free arm over to my birthplace. When I could see his arm, I saw his face, grey eyes pale pinched face he looked terrified. I had no idea how to tell ages but remembering back he looked very young for 23, his facial expressions - which still make me shiver today - made him look like a child, who had just turned 18.

"The blood of the brother." Lucius explained as he made Draco's blood leak out of his cut and slash into the potion. When Draco's blood dripped into the potion that was slowly pouring into my bubble, it stun. It burned. It hurt. I heard a slash of a knife. And a second. No yell of pain from Draco.

"The blood of the parents." Lucius elucidated as his and Narcissa's blood joined the potion. They made it worse. I was in more pain. All I wanted then was for the pain to end. I wished and begged.

Suddenly, it did end. Yet I was still recovering. I still hurt all over. I cried. Psychically I was an 8 year-year-old, but mentally I was still a baby, so crying was all I could do.

"Shut her up." Lucius snapped.

"You evil Bastards! She's crying!" Draco roared, while rushing over to me. He slowly reached out a shaky hand. He was either aware of my pain or scared about what I was and even then I knew which one was most likely. His hand gently touched my damp cheek. I winced slightly his touch but didn't move away. I had cruelly been stolen from my family yet Draco unintentionally made sure the first the first time I was touched was a kind gesture. Gradually I lifted my arm and loosely held onto his wrist.

"Her name will be Magie. It's German for Magic." Lucius explained.

* * *

What did u think? Any confusion such as 'How can the Potter's have triplet girls when we didn't see them in the 19 years later thing?' All will be explained when Sapphire gets to bit about her fourth year at Hogwarts. Next chapter or the one after Emerald and Ruby (Sapphire's triplets) will join the story, as will James, Lilly and Albus (Did anyone cringe when his name was said the first time?) the Original Potter offspring.

Finally Draco. I feel in the films he was a good character that was put in a really bad situation. Both his parents were death eaters meaning he had pressure from them wanting to be pound of their only son. He was a teenager and had to go through the Lord Voldemort stuff which made him scared. Before Hogwarts he was brought up in an atmosphere where muggle-borns and half-bloods ect were horrible and disgusting. So naturally when he started school he would have believed everyone behaved this way.

Now Draco is an Adult and in anther bad situation (the story above) do you think he will behave in a different way to if he was still a teen? Do you believe he will be a good or bad character.

Answer the questions in the reviews please,

MD,

xx


	2. Draco My Hero

**Okay, so when I updated this chapter I got a review from guest saying that the plot was intresting, but my spelling and grammar was a distraction. So I read through and was wow, this is bad. To that reviewer it was like 3am. But I've fixed it, as well as I can, mean I'm not the best speller. I always rely on spell checker or my nan for spelling. Just know I'm trying my best. I enjoy writing and making up stories, my one weak point is not being able to spell. Please enjoy this improved version of Magie Malfoy or Sapphire Potter Chapter Two.**

"Seeing as you and Magie are getting on so well you can dress her." Narcissa ordered her son, throwing him rags, which Draco caught with his free hand.

"These are clothes you dress a house elf in." Draco snapped.

"Did you think we were going to waste our hard earn money on that thing." Narcissa snapped. Draco tried to make me stand up, but I just stumbled back down. Luckily Draco caught me. Lucius and Narcissa got angry about it, but Draco protected me. He always did.

"Why do you need her anyway." Draco asked as he lifted me in his arms and lay me on the floor.

"The Potion and Spells have created Magie from pure magic. Her magical power is growing inside her. Some point between sixteen and seventeen it will be so powerful she won't a wand, to say spells or even do an action to preform Magic." Narcissa explained, while Draco dressed me.

"That's not possible, that power will eventually drive a person insane." Draco snapped, sitting crossed legged on the floor and pulling me onto his lap.

"Exactly. She won't be able to maintain it. That's were her creator i.e me comes in. I say a spell and the power converts to me, turning me into the most powerful wizard ever." Lucius said.

"And what will happen to Magie after this conversion." Draco questioned holding back his anger.

"Well she won't be able to preform magic anymore that's for certain. Their is a 30% change she'll become a squib causing her great-great-great whatever grandchildren to be mud bloods in a few centuries and 70% that . . . " his voice trailed away expecting Draco to finish his sentence.

"She'll die." Draco was breathing heavily, onto my head that rest on his chest. "You've created life so you can just kill her in just over one and half decades time." he hissed.

"She's just a little freak. Not like she's important." Narcissa justified.

"It doesn't matter what she is. She's still a person, an innocent child." Draco shouted. I didn't understand this at all. When I said earlier I could remember my babyhood, I don't remember all of it. Some parts are as clear as the words on this page others are fuzzy like a fading-away dream. What I failed to remember until I was cruelly reminded of at 15 was Lucius's answer to Draco's question and the conversation afterwards.

Lucius and Narcissa were horrible. They never showed me love. In fact the only Malfoy that did show me love was Draco - apart from Draco' future son Scorpius but their is lots to go through before I get to that.

Anyway like every baby I had to learn to eat, walk, talk, how to use the toilet and normally it takes 3-4 years. I learned in one in year. No thanks to those two. Slaps on legs when I stumbled, trying to stand. Cheeks pinched super hard when I 'wasn't trying hard enough' to speak. Whacked with a spoon if I made a mess while eating. Locked in my cupboard bedroom if I made a mess learning how to use the toilet. Draco was the one that taught me all those things with kindness. I learned so quickly due to having an 8 year old's body but Draco is the main reason.

When I was one year old Lucius brought me a wand. Probably the only thing 'he wasted his money on' for me. It was never really my wand. Lucius went to Ollivanders and brought me the cheapest 6 inch wand he could find. The wand didn't chose me. The wand didn't even choice Lucius. It seemed to accept and respect my magical ability, but it didn't understand me.

At first I loved my wand. Draco wasn't happy about my new wand at any point, he said I was too young to own a wand, let alone learn magic because I was 16 years under aged. Lucius taught me simple spells at first like the levitation spell, the disarming spell, the stunning spell. He was still nowhere near kind. Lucius always taught with fear. Learning Magic was just fun and then he started teaching me to use the three unforgivable curses.

It was horrible.

It was only on spiders to begin with. The spiders weren't too bad seeing as my cupboard bedroom was infested and I would get the blame if Narcissa found cobwebs on the walls. Hiding dead spiders under my bed wasn't too bad.

It first got bad was when Lucius started to kidnap Squibs and Muggle-borns and made me practice on them. I refused obliviously, but Draco was only their to back me up on Tuesdays and Saturdays - the two days a week he visited - all the other days I refused I was slapped. If I still refused I was locked in my cupboard bedroom. The only spell I hadn't been taught was the one that unlocks doors. I didn't even know such a spell existed, until I started Hogwarts.

At least back then when I was locked in my room I got regular food and water.

"I'm not slaving away in that kitchen for a pathetic little brat like you anymore!" Narcissa snapped on my third birthday in 2006. They weren't joking. They actually stopped feeding me. Draco gave me food and drink to hide under my bed, but Lucius often searched my cupboard. On the 15th August 2006 Draco was marrying his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass, so wouldn't be back from honeymoon for two weeks. They left their almost two mouth old baby boy Scorpius with Astoria's parents.

On top of forcing me to torture and murder people I was forced to be their slave. My job was to do the housework. Trust me, when doing housework you get to the point of feeling like dying a lot quicker if you don't eat or drink.

I tried stealing food and water from the cupboard. It worked for about a week; Lucius and Narcissa got suspicious so kept a closer eye on me, I got caught so was beaten and locked in the cupboard bedroom. Therefore I had no choice. I had to do what Lucius and Narcissa wanted me to do - shoplift.

Obliviously it was a wizard's shop. Or the plural 'shops' as I had five that I went to so the shops wouldn't expect me to come. Lucius always stood about one hundred meters from the shop waiting for me to come out with my stolen food. Once I'd got home without being caught, the food was mine to eat. Lucius never helped me to shoplift. He just stood their waiting for me to leave. He'd grab my hand as I ran past him and ran with me, not because he cared weather I got caught or not, because he didn't want me trying to run away. Not that I dared.

I learnt my lesson the last time. I ran out the shop. I didn't hold out my hand for Lucius to grab like normal, I went nowhere near him, I turn right towards the woods rather than left towards Lucius. When holding my hand Lucius never ran at a slower pace for me, I had to learn to run as fast as him quickly - which I did - and that helped when I tried to run away. I was able to run so fast I was sure I would eventually lose him.

I was wrong. Lucius's legs are a lot longer than mine and was able to run loads faster when he decides to sprint. He was catching up with me. I tried to run faster, but I was already putting all my energy into the running. Lucius must of been slowing down too because he got his wand and pointed it at my back.

"Stupefy!" he yelled. A sudden spark from his wand shoved my back, causing me to hit the floor, nose-first. I was in too much pain to get up and continue running. I could hear Lucius walking up to me.

Suddenly he grabbed my hair - not that he had much to grip onto as he never let my hair grow past my chin and right now it was up to my ears; once when I was two year old as punishment for refusing to practice the Cruciatus curse on a muggle-born, I had every last bit of my hair cut off, it grew to the length of Draco's hair overnight though and that made them madder. Anyway, he pulled me upwards so my ear was only a centimeter from his mouth. "You .. are .. going .. to regret .. running .. away .. little .. naughty .. Magie." Lucius threatened, his out of breath voice somehow making him scarier, than usual.

I was forced to my feet and Lucius snatched my bag of stolen goods as he started to drag me by my hair. My head throbbed so much by the time we'd got to Malfoy Manor it felt like it was going to fall off. Although me, Lucius and Narcissa, didn't actually live in Malfoy Manor, we lived in an annex behind it. Being under the close eye of those two and my bedroom door locked at night, I never had a moment to sneak away and have extra time with Draco, through sometimes he did come for an hour or two longer than his normal two all dayers.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked the moment we got inside.

"Magie tried to run away." he hissed in replie. I winced at the way he said my name, like I always did when he said it in the harsh scary voice he did. Narcissa didn't reply she simply took the stolen items off her husband and shared an evil look with him.

He finally let go of my hair, but then grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs. He opened my cupboard bedroom door with his free hand and threw me in. Draco had spent the money to buy me a proper mattress, blanket and pillow so I wasn't harmed when thrown onto my bed.

Lucius was looking under my bed. I tried to take the change and run for it, however Lucius was a lot faster than I was, grabbed hold of my waist with one arm and threw me back into bed. I wasn't as lucky this time. I bashed my head on the wall. Lucius got want he wanted - my not-so-secret secret stash of food that Draco supplied me with. He rushed out and locked the door behind him; he moved so fast that as he turned the shut the door his long blonde hair flicked in the air.

I was their for three days. 10am Wednesday morning to 7:30am Saturday morning. With no food. No water. I'm 100% certain if Draco didn't come on regular visits every Tuesday and Saturday then I would have been their a lot longer. He came at 7am as normal, with Astoria and their newborn baby boy Scorpius like every Saturday. I heard Draco ask where I was.

Normally Lucius would have unlocked my door by 6 am and order me to clean the house - even if it was already clean - before Draco got here. I heard Lucius lie. I heard him say I ran away, and when he eventually caught up with me that I hit, kicked and bit him in attempt to get free. I literally had my hand over my mouth listening to all the things he accused me of doing.

Of coarse Draco didn't believe a word. Lucius kept the key to my room around his neck on a chain, Draco used magic to break the chain and make the key fly into his hand. He sprinted up the stairs so fast I could hear the loud trumps on the stairs and for a moment scared me into thinking someone ten times worse than Lucius and Narcissa put together was coming to beat me.

All of a sudden my door was unlocked and I saw the blonde haired man who I loved like a father.

"Draco!" I croaked, running to him.

* * *

Chapter two is here. What do you think? I got a PM saying the plot wasn't very easy to understand. I hope this problem is sorted this chapter - although it's the second chapter so of coarse you're not gonna know everything.

Also the person that PMed me was AmyJade3 and was the only reviewer of the first chapter.

Therefore, please review,

MD,

xx

P.S.

Young Dracula's 4 year Gap will have it's second chapter by Thursday or Friday.

And Amelia Dracula Season Two, I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment I'll let you know when it will be getting an update.


	3. I'm A Murderer

Normally when I hugged Draco it lasted ages; this time the hug lasted only seconds before Draco put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away.

"Drink this, now."Draco ordered, handing me a one liter bottle of water. I did as I was told and drank the water. Although I was so thirsty I wold of drunk it even if he had told me it was poison. I downed the water in seconds. During this time Draco sat on my bed and leaned into the corner of my wall. He took off his shoes and crossed his legs. "Sit here, Magie." he ordered again, patting his knee. I climbed into my bed and onto Draco's lap, rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around me.

"Love you Draco." I told him, my voice still croaky. Draco's hug tightened.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked, getting straight to the point. My throat all of a sudden seemed to dry up all over again. The day I tried to run away I had been caught shoplifting as well. One of the staff managed to grab me by the shoulder. I was taken to a room where they asked my name. I told them it was Magie Malfoy. They asked me why I was shoplifting at such a young age. And that was my change. I could of told them everything. They could of helped me leave Lucius and Narcissa. I would have been safe. But I couldn't. I don't know why .. I suppose .. I was just .. scared.

Scared of what would happen if he found me again. Scared of what would happen to Draco. Scared of everything. So I sat their, ages in silence, while they tried to get me to answer them. About an hour later they took their eyes of me to mutter about what they needed to do. I seized this change with both hands. I grabbed my wand and used the Expelliarmus and Stupefy against all the shop workers and customers who got in my way. I then ran out and that's when I tried to run away.

I was too scared to even tell Draco. "He did something to break your nose, didn't he?" he asked. I nodded. "What spell did he use?" Draco demanded.

"St-stupefy. It h-hit my back." I stuttered. "But I didn't do the things Lucius said I did." I added quickly.

"I know." he reassured. "Come on stand up I know a spell that will fix it." he told me. I shook my head. "Why?"

"It'll hurt." I whispered.

"Yes. But it'll hurt more if let it heal naturally." Draco explained. "And If you are a brave girl I have a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to share." he added. That convinced me. I slowly crawled off Draco and onto my bed. He got out his wand and pointed it at my nose. "Episkey." he told his wand. An invisible spark whacked my nose back into it's correct position.

"OW!" I screamed. I was only three, so couldn't help bursting into tears. Draco pulled me back to his lap and hugged me until I calmed down.

He then fed me the food he brought me along with the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans despite my crying. Later when Draco had long last got me downstairs, he convinced Astoria to let me hold Scorpius for the first time.

 **4 Years and** ** **10** Mouths Later . . . **

I've skipped nearly 5 years because it will basically be just the same story again and again. I do something Lucius or Narcissa didn't like, they'll do something horrible, Draco would yell at them and comfort me. I tortured then killed hundreds more Squibs and muggle borns, during that time though. A few lucky people - that I got blame for - escaped, they told the Ministry an the daily prophet about me, Lucius and Narcissa, however this rarely happened.

They said Draco, Astoria and little Scorpius had nothing to do with it and were trying to stop us. The name Magie Malfoy was getting pretty famous and not in a good way. Although they knew I was about 8 no one knew what I looked like. The Ministry came around of coarse but Lucius could see them coming down the path of Malfoy Manor and used Magic to pack our bags in seconds and ran off until they left.

They questioned Draco, he said that Lucius was forcing me to kill those people and he had no idea where we were. He was given a truth potion and he said the same. Between when I was 5 and 8 we rarely lived in the annex of Malfoy Manor, but when we did Draco now came everyday and unless it was raining convinced Lucius to let me go into the garden and play with Scorpius.

"What are we going to play today Magie?" Scorpius asked, on his 5th birthday (1st July 2011).

"We're going play Sapphire Lilly Potter." I told him. It was a game we played since Scorpius was 1, where we pretended I was a girl called Sapphire who lived a normal life with her parents Harry and Ginny Potter. Scorpius pretended to be Harry and our young imaginative minds simply pictured Ginny. From what I remember this 'game' was mostly me speaking and Scorpius taking i in adding his own sentence or so now and again, but I defiantly made it feel real for both of us.

I was having fun. Then as normal when Scorpius, Draco and Astoria left at sunset, Lucius ruined it. Usually he ruined it with non-reasoned slaps, then locking me in my cupboard bedroom. That day I was dragged down to the basement, their was muggle born gagged and chained to the wall. I knew she was a muggle born because in the basement where two signs on the wall, on said Squibs while the other said Mudbloods. I was pushed towards this more woman.

"Torture her." Lucius ordered, sitting on the bottom step so I couldn't escape, like I would anyway, I knew Narcissa would be standing outside the door. I stared at the kidnapped woman.

"No!" I snapped. I was still looking at my victim and saw her eyes open wide in surprise at my refusal.

"How many times do we have to go through this!" he yelled. "Do as your fucking told for once in your pathetic life!" I could see his face had gone red, he had very clear veins on his on his forehead and he scared me. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want to kill anyone.

"No." I replied. I was more timid, this time and wasn't as powerful.

"Why not?" he hissed.

"Because this i-is the reason why the ministry is a-after us and why we h-h-hardly ever live in our own house a-anymore!" I explained. Their was silence, I didn't like it, so I said more. "Why do we have to murder muggle borns and squibs anyway they are still people it doesn't matter how their born ... and if you hate them so much kill hem yourself and stop forcing me to do it." I yelled.

Suddenly Lucius stood up, practically jogged towards me and pinned be to the corner of the wall by my shoulders. I was pushed so fast my head hit the wall.

"You are an ungrateful little brat!" he roared He spat in my face, as he spoke. I saw Narcissa walking down the stairs she must have heard everything. "We look after you and let you sleep in our home let you play in our back garden and you speak to me like that?" he asked.

"Let go of me." I begged, trying to get away, his girly long nails were digging into my arms.

"You are going to torture this woman right now." Lucius ordered.

"N-no." I stuttered. I was thrown to floor. I landed by Narcissa's feet; she yanked my hair and forced me to look up at Lucius while still on the floor. He bent down and grabbed my chin.

"Torture the mudblood or I'll torture you." he threatened.

"You wouldn't." I said, trying to hide my fear.

"Are you refusing again?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." That was a mistake. Lucius got out his wand and pointed it at me.

"Crucio!" he ordered his wand.

I screamed. The pain was worse than anything I had ever felt in my life so far. I felt the pain from when I was born combined with the pain from all the slaps and beatings I had been given in my life so far. I had never been punished this way before I didn't know Lucius and Narcissa the most evil man and woman I had had ever met could be so heartless and cruel.

"Stop ... Stop it ... ... Please ... stop!" I begged.

"When you torture the mudblood." Narcissa explained. Now I knew what the torture curse felt like, it made me more determined not cause anyone else this pain. However I knew if you were under the Cruciatus Curse too long it drove you insane. I reached for my wand and pointed it at the muggle born.

"Crucio." I whispered while still in the terrible pain. Lucius stop torturing me the moment the woman let out a muffled screamed. The curse only lasted a few seconds though and nether the Bitch or the Bastard were satisfied.

"Do it again."

"Why?" I questioned, desperately trying to hold back my tears.

"Because you didn't make the spell last long enough." he snapped, poking my cheek with his wand. The Cruciatus Curse is only supposed to work if you really want to cause the victim pain, although my magic was so powerful that rule didn't seem to matter.

"Crucio." I said again. The muffled screams started again. It went on and on until I couldn't take it anymore and let go. I had being torturing the poor woman for a whole minute without a pause, I thought that would be enough to make them two happy.

"Did I say you could stop?" he shoved my shoulder with his wand.

"No." I crocked.

"Then do it again." he hissed. I saw my victim's look of plead for me to refuse again. I was tempted until out of the corner of my eye on both my left and right saw Lucius and Narcissa's glares.

"Cr-crucio." I stuttered. The torturing went on for 30 seconds, then a minute, then a minute and a half. My eyes started to water.

"Don't you dare start crying!" Narcissa snapped.

"If one tear leaves your eye you will regret it." he threatened. So the torturing went on to two minutes, two and a half, 3 minutes. The screams echoed in head and made it harder and harder not to cry, so after 3 and a half minutes of torturing the muggle born I threw my wand to the floor and let the tears escape.

Narcissa threw into the wall. I let myself slide to the floor; I hugged my knees and wept. "Why do you have to be such a wimp?" Lucius yelled, as I hugged my knees tighter as if doing this would block both of them out of my life forever. "Don't ignore me Magie!" I stayed were I was still crying. "MAGIE!" he roared. I jumped, but still didn't replie.

"Imperio!" said Narcissa. She had use the Imperius Curse on me, I was now literally under her power. I stopped hugging my knees and reached for my wand. Still sitting I pointed my wand at the woman I had just tortured.

"Avada Kedavra." I told my wand unwillingly. The woman gave one final muffled scream then died. I murdered her. The latest in a very very long line.

* * *

Chapter 3! Magie killed a innocent woman. Say your thoughts in the the reviews. Your reading a first person view of a murdering witch for flip sake!

Please review,

MD,

xx


	4. Freedom

**2ed July 2011**

Me killing that woman got the Ministry on us again. For a long time I had wanted to hand myself in, them two knew this. I was still until the Imperius curse so I 'willing' packed Narcissa's and Lucius's belongings. The only thing I owned was my wand, so as soon as those two where packed we left. We went to a muggle's shelter that gave away very cheap rooms. And for two people who believed all muggles were scum that witches and wizards should go nowhere near they used muggle buildings to hide way too much. It was pretty cleaver though as the muggle world was the last place anyone would look for us. Magic was used to chain me to the wall so I couldn't try to escape and the three of us fell asleep.

 **The next day . . .**

I woke up. Lucius undid the spell that was chaining me to the wall and forced me to my feet. The shelter provided free meals so the three of us went to the dinning room. We got our food and I was glancing at the door that lead to the 'Children's area'. Which was just a small garden that the children played in, but it would be better than having to awkwardly sit with the bitch and the bastard. Lucius saw me staring.

"Two hours. Don't come back inside and bother us before then. Or else." Lucius hissed. I ran outside before he could change his mind.

I ate my breakfast on one of the tables and sat their for 90 minutes.

"Are you new?" someone asked. I looked up at a girl who looked about 12, with two other girls around who were around the same age. "I said are you new?" she repeated.

"Yea." I replied. I was nervous around these girls. Lucius went mad if I tried to speak to the muggle borns or squibs that he had kidnapped. How would he react if he looked through the window and saw me talking to these muggle girls?

"What's your name?" One of the girl's friends asked.

"Magie." I told them. They sniggered.

"As in that baby from Simpsons?" anther friend asked.

"Huh?" they laughed more.

"Oh wow she doesn't even know what the Simpsons is!" The original girl - who was clearly their ring leader - teased, while she and her friends struggled to breath.

"Did you see her dad Masie? His hair reaches half way down his back. It makes him look like a girl." the first friend explained. I knew they were talking about Lucius, I looked nothing like him yet they thought he was my dad. I had a dad. His name was Harry James Potter. He defeated Lord Voldemort at just 17. I had never met him yet I was still proud that he was my dad. Yet these stupid girls called Lucius my dad. When I start to get angry my hands shake and that's what was happening then.

They were still laughing at Lucius's long hair and if I wasn't so angry I would have laughed with them.

"He's not my dad!" I snapped.

"But you live with him, he has to be related to you somehow." the second friend argued.

"He isn't!" I snapped again. I saw out the corner of my eye Lucius glaring at me, I knew the windows weren't very sound prof.

"Well then you must be adopted then." Masie said. "Is that it? Is poor baby adopted? Are you?" she teased.

"Just shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!" I yelled, stepping onto the table. I had never sworn before, I had heard Draco, Lucius and Narcissa swear at each other plenty of times and now I had sworn myself I felt better. Their was murmurs going around about me standing up to Masie who according to the murmurs bullied all the kids that were younger than her. She shoved me back off the table.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" she asked. She and her two friends surrounded me. They started shoving me towards each other calling me names. After a couple of minutes of this, when I was once again shoved into Masie I shoved her back and punched her nose. "You bitch." she screamed. I ran off before she or her friends could do anything. I ran to the tree in the corner of this garden. I had ever climbed a tree before but due to my magic I found it was pretty simple.

The tree was leaning on the wall blocking the shelter from the real world. When I had climbed high enough I was able to sit on the wall. I looked at the street below me - no muggles in sight. Staff members, parents and just normal shelter residents had crowded around the tree. People were ordering me to get down right now.

"Magie!" Lucius yelled. "You come down from that wall right now!" he ordered.

"Okay." I said with a small shrug. I jump off the wall into the muggle street. I heard the muggles on the other side of the wall scream in shock. "Arresto Momentum." I said, while the screams happened. I all of a sudden landed on a one-foot high invisible cushion, it was their for a few seconds then disappeared, making me fall the last foot with a thump.

I didn't waste a second. the moment I landed safely on the floor I ran as fast as I could.

It was the best feeling ever. Being free. Being able to make my own choices. I still had to shoplift for food, however it was easier knowing Lucius wasn't waiting outside for me.

For 168 hours I was free.

For 7 days I was free.

For 1 week I was free.

 **10th July 2011**

I was in a wizard's shopping center. I had been shoplifting here for the last week. A different shop everyday, yet I was still getting well-known. Nobody know my name but they knew my face. On my first day of freedom I stole a Tardis bag - a bag that is bigger on the inside, young people call it a Tardis bag because it's like the Doctor's Tardis - that I hid my stolen items in. I had stolen a hoddie from a muggle's clothes shop on my second day of freedom.

I was walking around a shop now, with my hood up, checking my left and right then putting stuff in my bag. When I thought I had enough I all of a sudden started to run. I ran out the shop. Obliviously I had set of the alarm and the security guards were chasing me. It was just like the other 6 days, I was going to get away yet again.

Wrong.

Their was this family. A large family, that was so flipping large I couldn't go around them and was going to have barge straight through them. I tried to anyway.

"Hey, hey hey." an old man from this large family said grabbing hold of my arm.

"Get off me." I ordered the man. He had light orange hair that had gone grey in some parts and he looked about 61.

"Why are you running from those people?" he asked.

"You're hurting me." I lied.

"Sorry." he let go of me but still wasn't letting me go. The security guards caught up with me; one of them forced my arms to cross behind my back.

"Thanks Mr Weasley, we've been trying to catch this one all week." Said the guard that wasn't restraining me. He took my Tardis bag and tipped it upside down all the stolen items fell out.

"Did she steal all of that?" a man about 31 asked.

"Yes Mr Potter." The man restraining me replied, while he struggled to keep me still. The guy not restraining me snatched my wand.

"Where did you get this wand?" he asked. I was too bewildered to answer. The old man had been called Mr Weasley. My mother's maiden name was Weasley .. wasn't it? And that man had been called Mr Potter. My dad's surname is Potter. This large family that had got in my way was MY family. I had to bow my head to hide my smile. "Well?" he snapped.

"I found it." I lied, looking back up.

"Where?" Mr Weasley - my grandfather - asked.

"I forget." I replied.

"Maybe a truth potion will jog your memory." he shot back.

"It's Illegal to give any type of potion to a child younger than ten years old." I reminded him.

"Well I'm impressed you know so much about wizard law so young." he praised. He walked up to me and knelled down so we were face to face. "But why are you shoplifting?" he questioned.

"Don't have a choice."

"Everyone always has a choice." he snapped.

"I don't." I explained. He tried to object, but he was interrupted.

"Everyone move out of my way." ordered a familiar voice. Lucius and Narcissa appeared from the crowd. "Their you are." It was obvious to everyone that him being here disturbed me. I wasn't going to let him do this to me anymore. I wasn't going back with him without a fight.

"Stupefy." I shouted. All of a sudden both Lucius and Narcissa were shoved into the crowd they had just pushed through. I kicked my restrainer in the bollocks, grabbed my wand off the other guard and ran.

"Crucio!" Lucius only held onto he spell for a few seconds yet I still screamed and fell to the floor. A gawping crowd had appeared. However instead of helping me or trying to restrain him, they gossiped to each other about what was going on because lets face muggle or not ALL humans would rather take photos and videos of a bad situation rather than help. I tried to get up. "Crucio!" this time he held onto it and wasn't letting go. All of a sudden a blonde haired man apparated next to me.

" _Expelliarmus._ " a spark came from Draco's wand causing Lucius's wand to fly out of his hand, thus making the torture stop. "What are you lot staring at? Don't you have anything better to do?" Draco yelled at the crowd who instantly started walking away. He knelled down to look at me. "Are you okay?" he questioned. I shook my head. "Come on I'm getting you out of here." I wrapped my arms around his neck, he lifted me up and rested me on his hip.

Suddenly everything swirled into a blur, I felt a tight feeling all around my body that meant I couldn't breath. When everything focoused again me and Draco were outside a large house that had a woods not far from the house.

"Where are we?"

"The Potter's home." Draco explained.

"I feel sick." I stated, before purposely falling to my knees.

"It's normal to be sick after you apperate for the first time." Draco reassured while I was sick on the grass. When I looked back up I saw my dad standing in the door way of the front door.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he snapped.

"Me, you and your wife need to talk."

"Half an hour." he replied, walking inside. Me and Draco followed. When I walked inside I was amazed by the unique layout of the house. To the left was stairs to the basement, to the right was a door to the living room and straight ahead was a hallway that lead to the kitchen, but you could clearly see was under a flight of stairs. We went into the living room and saw the flight of stairs. The living room had three leather sofas with 4 seats each, a fireplace in front of the flight of stairs, a T.V in font of the sofa and a door that also lead to the kitchen.

"Sit down then." Ginny - my mother - told me and Draco. Mum's parents, brothers and sister in laws were all their as well.

"I don't want want your children to be listening to our conversation." Draco told everyone. All of us were shooed out into the back garden. However all of these children were extremely nosy ... just like me.

"Before you say anything I want you to drink this." Dad ordered, handing Draco a truth potion. "Don't want you lying to us." he added, as Draco drank the potion.

"So who is that girl?" Hermione, my aunt by marriage asked.

"She's your niece and is Magie Malfoy." he said.

"What?" mum and dad yelled simultaneously.

"How is that murderer Magie Malfoy Harry and Ginny's daughter?" my grandmother Molly snapped.

"I thought you would of put two and two together when you saw she was identical to those other two called Emerald and Ruby, I believe." Draco replied.  
This is when my whole future changed.  
All that needed to happen was some extremely good convincing skills from Draco Malfoy.

* * *

What do you guys think about Magie so far as a person? And about the plot so far? Should I have ended differently? I really want to know the answers to these questions so ...

Please review,

MD,

xx


	5. Explanations

"I did bloody notice that." Ron my biological uncle snapped. "Just start bloody explaining before the potion wears out." he added.

"I'm sure Harry has plenty more." Draco snarled. "Lucius used dark magic to make Magie as powerful as she is." he explained.

"But how did he managed to get her without us realizing?" anther biological uncle called George demanded.

"He had a potion. I don't know what was in it. But he used magic to literally drag Magie, out of Ginny's womb. She was put in the potion and it made her body look like an 8 year old's." Draco told them.

"When was this?" Charlie, yet anther god darn biological uncle questioned.

"11th August 2003."

"That was my 22ed birthday when I lost one of the triplets and the doctors couldn't explain it." mum said, I couldn't see her but I knew she was close to tears.

"Lucius wouldn't do something so evil without a reason." my grandfather stated.

"Magie has been able to use magic her whole life, but her power is growing constantly. Even if it's just a tiny bit she is getting stronger everyday. Some point between when she is 16 and 17 to do Magic all she'll need to do is want it to happen and it will."

"What has that got to do with Lucius?" Percy anther of my mother's brothers probed.

"That amount of power is enough to drive a person insane. If the unnecessary Magic isn't removed she'll be in a coma until it is. Which is wear Lucius comes in. He created her Magic so when Magie is at her most powerful he'll be able to steal her Magical ability." Draco enlightened.

"But you and your parents avoided Azkaban because you ran away from Voldemort and the rest of his Death Eaters, at the last minute. Why would he do something evil that will risk him ending up in that exact place?" William or 'Bill' a fifth parental uncle specified.

"Yeah that did happen. Things were fine for a few mouths, then dad had some sort of breakdown and stared to get these insane thoughts that he could be the most evil and strongest Wizard in the world. Or 'Voldemort the second' as he called it. He brainwashed mum to be on his side. They were still my parents so I tried to help them. By the end of 2002 I though they had finally seen sense and re-gain their sanity. But on the 11th August 2003 I came home with mum and I find out that she and dad have been making that potion since the new year." Draco educated.

Their was a long silence. With the adults, while their was nothing to eavesdrop on my three sisters, two brothers and nine cousins wanted to question me.

"So your Magie Malfoy?" one of my cousins Fred asked.

"Yea." I replied nervously.

"So you've killed and tortured people?" Fred's sister Roxane questioned.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone." I defended.

"What does that mean?" My oldest brother James entreated.

"All of you just shut up, they've started talking again." I snapped.

"It doesn't matter how she was born she's still a murderer." Audrey, Percy's wife, declared.

"The murders and torturing started when Magie was one and a half. Do you really think a eight-teen month old girl is going to willing torture and murder people." Draco shot back.

"Meaning?" she replied.

"Mum and dad beat her until she used the spells." Draco explained. "You all saw my dad use the Cruiatus curse. I highly doubt it was the first time he used it on her." he added.

"Why are you telling us this now? Why not 7 years and 11 mouths ago?" my mother, who was now crying her eyes out, shouted.

"I care about Magie. Over the last nearly 8 years I've done my best to protect her. Magie was born with an 8 year old body, even under a truth potion you wouldn't of trusted me saying she was your daughter. I thought I would be able to protect her until this was over, but I can't. Magie needs her biological family to protect her. And she's an identical triplet which should be extremely useful in the future." Draco encouraged.

"You expect Harry and Ginny to look after a murderer?" Audrey asked.

"Blood is thicker than water." Draco stated. "She might not have met you before today, but she has still always loved her real parents. She's always wanted to meet you for real." he began.

"He's talking a load of rubbish." Uncle Percy interrupted.

"I'm not. She loves Harry and Ginny so much that she has her own imagery game where she's just living a normal life, with her two triplet sisters and her parents ... Magie hates her life, she hates who she is and what she has done. She even hates her own name because Lucius gave it to her and that it is German for the word Magic." Draco continued.

"You want us to look after her yet we can't call her by her own name?" Uncle Charlie scoffed.

"Well Magie has always been found of the names Sapphire and Lilly." Draco explained.

"This is all so ridiculous." Uncle Bill snapped.

"Well good thing it's not up to you then. It is up to me and Ginny, who clearly wants her daughter back and so do I." my father shot back, defending me his daughter who he hadn't even met properly yet.

"Are you serious? You are willing let Magie Malfoy live in your house? Has Draco put you under the Imperius Curse or something?" Fleur complained.

"She is going to live here like it or not. And she won't be Magie anymore she'll be Sapphire." dad snapped. However none of us knew that as he said that he was walking to the back door. He opened it and saw all 15 of us. "Have all of you been eavesdropping?" he asked.

"No." we lied simultaneously.

"All of you just go to your rooms." he ordered. Everyone did as their told, but I obviously hung back. "Follow Emerald and Ruby." I was instructed. So I walked through the living behind my triplets. As I did this Uncle Bill, Charlie and Percy glared at me. I had a horrible feeling I wasn't going to get along with those uncles. I ran up the stairs with my 5 siblings and 9 cousins.

When I was at the top of the stairs I was amazed at the unique layout again. To the right was the 2 in 1 bath and shower the door directly in front of the stairs was the door to the toilet. About two meters from that door was James's room. About one and a half meters from James's door was the door to Albus's room. Anther one and a half meters was the start of the stairs to he attic. Under the stairs was a door that lead to mum and dad's room. At the very end of the corridor was Lilly's room. Finally the first door on the left side of the corridor, which was next to the stairs, was the door to Emerald's, Ruby's and now my room. Originally this room was supposed to be a second living room, however mum and dad made it into a bedroom because all the other rooms were too small for three people to share the room. They wanted the three of us to have our on space even though we would have to share. Of coarse by the time we were born their was only two of us but the time and money had already been used.

The room itself was a brilliant shock after all those years in a cupboard. When standing in the room you were above the entire living room and part of the kitchen. Emerald and Ruby told me the room was 15 meters by 15 meters. About 10 meters from the door was the start of a slope which was at about 25 degree angle and one meter long. At the top of the slope the left side was about 6 meters by 4 meters the middle was 8 meters by 4 meters and he right side was 1 meter by 4 meters. The 6 by 4 side had a door in the middle of the section, that lead to the 2 in 1 bath and shower to the right and to the left was a sliding door that lead to the toilet. The larger section was a mini-in-bedroom-living-room, in the left corner was a 6 seat leather sofa, in front of that was a black marble coffee table and on the wall was a 20 inch flat screen T.V on the wall. Under the T.V was doors that lead to the final 1 by 4 section that contained 2 draws - one on top of the other - of DVDs, most of which were the entire nearly 50 years of Doctor Who.

"Will I be allowed to watch the telly?" I asked. Lucius and Narcissa had a similar flat screen which I was beaten if I was caught trying to watch it. 'Not for brats like you!' they used to yell.

"Of coarse you will." Draco said walking into the room with my dad. "Were is she going to sleep?" I heard him hiss in dad's ear.

"Sapphire can sleep on the sofa in the mini living room until we sort out a proper bed." he explained. Draco nodded, seeming to approve, as Emerald and Ruby pulled my arms dragging me to the sofa. Draco followed and then knelled down so we were face to face.

"I'll have to go soon." Draco told me. Suddenly I was terrified. I didn't want Draco to leave me. He couldn't. Not when I had literally only been with my 'new' family for literally only 5 minutes.

"But I don't want you to." I replied.

"I know you don't, but this is your family, were you belong. And I have little Scorpius to look after." Draco tried to reason.

"You have to look after me too." I insisted, holding back tears.

"Hey. " he began taking hold of my cheek. "This isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll visit you twice a week without fail, even if I have to crawl here." Draco reassured.

"Promise?" I questioned, as a tear left my eye and Draco got a tissue from his pocket to give to me. When I dried my eyes Draco took hold of my hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"I promise." Draco promised. "Sapphire Lilly Potter." he added, to make me smile. It worked and I think in my almost 8 years of life that was my first proper smile.

 **30th June 2012**

Draco kept to his word. He visited me the following Monday and stayed all day and on Friday as well. Every week On Monday and Friday Draco came without fail like promised. He only did so two or three times but he brought Scorpius and his wife Astoria with him as well. None of my younger siblings seemed to like Scorpius though, which surprised me greatly.

At the start of every mouth my family decided to meet up in one of our homes for a week. When our house was decided the basement became a guest room for my 5 uncles and 4 aunts and the attic was the guest room for my 9 cousins. Every other Saturday dad's cousin Dudley brought his four children Thomas, Charlie, Alex and Clare to see us or dad brought us to him were force to spend all day with them even though when we didn't even get on with our muggle second cousins.

And it didn't help that in September I started to go to a muggle primary school with my two triplets, one sister, two brothers, nine cousins and four second-cousins. All of my second cousins were so annoying.

Well apart from from the eldest Thomas who was the same a year as me Emerald and Ruby and could do things that his two sisters and brother couldn't do which made mum, dad, Dudley and his wife - who had a muggle-born sister - suspicious that he would end up a muggle-born. Thomas also seemed to have a close relationship with Ruby. Me and Emerald always teased her that he was her boyfriend.

Dad's side of the family was fine for muggle family containing witches and wizards, it was mum's side of the family that was the problem. They were constantly arguing; it was always Uncle Percy, Uncle Bill, their wives and Uncle Charlie against everyone else.

And right now at 2:30PM 30th June 2012 they were arguing, because mum and dad had agreed to let me spend the 1st July at Draco's house to celebrate Scorpius's 6th birthday.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I've been at Pontin's in Camber Sands all week! Chap 6, is nearly finished and will be up next Sunday. In fact every Sunday their will be an update (might break this promise by October-ish due to reasons written on my profile). Also I feel like I've written this too fast. I feel like that last bit should of been written about chapter 7 or 8. What do you guys think?

Please review,

MD,

xx


	6. Malfoy Manor

I hated it when my family argued. I knew it wasn't my fault. But the arguments were always always always about me. Tomorrow everyone was going to beach as a family. However a week ago I told mum and dad that it was Scorpius's birthday on that day. They spoke to Draco and Astoria on the 28th and they arranged to take me on the 30th so long as they brought me to the beach they were going to be at by 2:30PM.

Uncle Bill, Charlie and Percy were furious. They called mum and dad a pair of hypocrites. The three of them said or rather yelled that mum and dad said I was just as much a part of the family as anyone else, so why where they letting me go of to celebrate an 'enemy family's' birthday. Their second argument was they didn't trust me and if I was the sweet little girl just wanted to be with her biological family then why did I want to celebrate the birthday of someone who wasn't a part of the family.

Of coarse mum's, dad's and the rest of the family's (apart from nan and grandad who just wanted all the arguing to stop) was that Draco had been their for me through all my abuse, so it was obvious no matter how much time had past I would still want him to be a part of his life. If I wanted to bore you to death I tell you all their arguments for and against points, however I'm sure you are all cleaver enough to work them out yourself.

It's 2:30PM and I'm walking out of the shower, in my slippers wearing one towel around my body and a smaller towel around my head hiding my hair. When I walked out the on sweet Draco was packing my things for me with Emerald and Ruby in the mini living room playing wizard chess.

"Hey Draco." I said, sadly.

"Why do you sound upset?" he asked, stopping what he was doing and coming over to me so he could sit me on my bed - which just saying was closest to the on sweet.

"They're still arguing." I explained, looking down at my blue fluffy slippers.

"It's not your fault." Draco reassured, he had said this so many times to me in the past year that it annoyed me whenever he did say it.

"I didn't say it was." I snapped.

"Then the problem?" he questioned.

"It always me they argue about. Never anything else just me." I enlightened, grumpily.

"That's because your mother and father love you very much and can't bear to have their little girl insulted." Draco explained to me. "Now. What do you to wear to your palace Mistress Sapphire?" he inquired, one to change the subject and two to make me smile by pretending he was my servant, as he non-verbally used a spelled to magically make all my daytime outfits levitate in front of me. While giggling I looked at my clothes.

"Doctor Who shirt that has Matt Smith and the light blue trousers, please." I ordered politely.

"Which one is Matt Smith?" Draco quired. I sighed at Draco's lack of Doctor Who knowledge and pointed at the shirt I meant and he non-verbally did a spell that made my chosen clothes fold up and float to the space between me and Draco while the other clothes floated back into my wardrobe. As I very vaguely mentioned earlier Emerald and Ruby were massive Doctor Who fans who had all 48 years of Doctor Who on DVD. Being their triplet I got sucked into the fandom. I watched the very first episode that was first released in 1963 and fell in love. Emerald and Ruby apparently became fans of the show when they were 5 in 2008 and got mum and dad the buy all the doctor who DVDs thus the draw of our collection. They managed to watch the entire collection in 2 years. Of coarse when I started the collection had grown, but I started watching mid July 2011 and today I am only a few episodes away from being completely caught up and ready to watch season 7. The first season me, Emerald and Ruby will sit in front of the telly and watch Doctor Who as triplets.

Anyway, once my unchosen clothes had magically gone into the wardrobe Draco used my towel to make sure my body was dry then I started to get dressed.

When my clothes were on Draco sat me on his lap and took the towel of my head and started to brush my damp hair. My hair was getting long now. It had grown just above my shoulders, which was pretty fast as I had only started growing it out on Emerald and Ruby's 8th birthday on the 3rd September (when they celebrated mine too even though I technically shared my birthday with mum on the 11th August). Draco brushed out a parting in the middle of my head and made two crown plaits. Then I put my shoes on, Draco did my laces and we were ready to go. I grabbed my TARDIS bag - dad had paid the money for me to keep the one I had stolen from when I had run away - and followed Draco out of my room. Emerald and Ruby wrote down on a piece of paper who's turn it was and came out our room as well.

"She is nothing but a psychopathic bitch!" Uncle Charlie yelled, just as me and Draco had walked down enough stairs to be seen by everyone in the living room. I froze where I was. Uncle Charlie had insulted me before, so had Percy and Bill, but never something as horrible as what Uncle Charlie had just said.

"Me and Sapphire are ready to leave now." Draco told everyone pulling gently on my arm to force me to follow him. I saw mum, dad and Draco share a look.

"James! Albus! Lilly!" mum called.

"Your sister is about to leave come say goodbye!" dad also called, finishing mum's order. Oh that classic something-bad-happens-that-makes-child-feel-unwanted-and-parents-carry-on-as-normal which I really really really grew to bloody hate.

Draco, dad, Emerald, Ruby and me went outside while mum waited for my other siblings to come down the stairs. When outside I hugged dad and my triplets goodbye. I then hugged mum, Lilly, Albus and James, when they came outside.

"See you tomorrow, I'll miss you." James whispered in my ear when I hugged him. I know families aren't supposed to have favorites, but James was defiantly the best little brother ever. I walked over to Draco.

"Look after her." dad ordered.

"If she is in danger I'll bring her straight home like agreed. I haven't even seen my parents in almost a year." Draco explained, as he held his arm out. "Take hold of my arm." he ordered, I waved goodbye at my family - who did the same - then did as my told. The moment my hand touched Draco's arm we apparited, when our feet where safely on the ground again me and Draco were standing on the pathway to Malfoy Manor's front door.

I looked up worriedly at Draco. "You'll be fine." he reassured, taking my hand and leading me down the path. He got his key and open the front door; he let me walk in first.

"Wow!" was my first reaction when I walked in. The room had a large empty space before you entered what seemed like a living room. The empty part had a chandelier on the ceiling bringing light into the entrance of the house. Ether side of empty space was two cabinets about a meter tall which had glass doors and contained loads of very expensive looking ornaments. The top of the cabinets were used as selves and held photos of Astoria, Draco and Scorpius. Some of these photos were of Draco when he was younger with people that I didn't recognize but were clearly his friends, at school.

They were wizard photos of coarse and the movement f them showed even more how happy the three of them where - as a family. Scorpius's baby photo's were up their too; his baby photos with Draco ad Astoria got to me the most because I never had the chance to get any baby photos with my parents; I never even looked like a baby when I was one.

Above the left cabinet was a large photo of Scorpius - it looked recent - standing with Draco and Astoria behind him. The movement of this photo was Draco lifting up Scorpius twirling him around, kissing his check, then placing him back were he was. Above the right cabinet was anther large photo, but this one was of Draco and Astoria on their wedding day, the movement in the photo was the two of them kissing as people outside he photo threw confetti.

The living room contained two one-seat sofas, one two-seat sofa and a squared-cushioned stool, in the middle of this furniture their was a wooden coffee table. Their was a fireplace in the wall although it had been cleared out and now contained a radiator in the wall's hole; above this was a T.V like the flat screen in my room only this one was clearly a newer brand that was probably only brought a few days ago.

If you continued walking beyond the living room their was a largish rectangular table with three chairs around it, two at each end of the table and one that had it's back to the wall. To the right of the third chair was a hallway leading to other parts of the ground floor and a spiral staircase that lead to the first floor which was visible from the ground floor. The ceiling of the first floor had a beautiful chandelier were the wire that held all diamonds ended at the hole in the first floor.

I wandered around this large space containing three rooms for an entire 10 minutes, admiring all the expensive looking house designs and ornaments. I knew Draco was rich, but so was my family the Potters and Malfoy Manor put us to shame.

"Cabby!" Draco called and moments later a small creature only about half a meter tall with a hunched back and a witch-like nose apparited in front of us.

"Master Draco." the creature said to Draco, giving him a small bow.

"Sapphire this is Cabby. She's a house-elf. She lives and eats here in return that she does basic household tasks and does whatever me, Astoria or Scorpius tell her to." Draco explained.

"So she's a servant?" I asked, staring at Cabby, who was dressed in similar rags to what I was forced to wear for almost 8 years of my life.

"Yes." Draco answered, awkwardly. "Cabby, show Mistress Sapphire to her room and stay their with her until I come up. I need to tell Mistress Astoria and Master Scorpius that Sapphire is here." he ordered, the house-elf causally. He kissed my forehead began walking off.

"This way Mistress Sapphire." Cabby explained. The three of us were walking in the same direction until we entered the mini dining room when Draco went through the hallway and Cabby lead me up the staircase. The walls on the first floor had 6 doors and one hallway on each side evenly spaced out. The hallways lead to staircases. On the two walls with no doors had windows from the floor to the ceiling, with purple drapes. The walls between the doors had more photos of the Malfoy family, only these were older. They were all painted pictures,even recent members of the family such as Lucius and his father Abraxas. They moved around like a normal picture, but only the pictures of dead Malfoys seemed to talk.

"How long have you been working here, Cabby?" I asked.

"Since January 1994, Mistress Sapphire." Cabby replied. "This here is Master Draco and Mistress Astoria's room." Cabby explained, leading me to the last door on the left. She then pointed at the room next to Draco's. "That's Master Scorpius's room ..." she then lead me to the last door on the right. "... and this is your room. Mistress Sapphire." Cabby reached up and opened the door.

"Do you have to call me Mistress Sapphire?" I asked, as I walked into the room. The room looked very old fashioned. Their was a small table and chairs which remembering back looked about 18th Century. The bed looked older about 16th Century with the unnecessarily long pillars that held a wooden roof over the bed. Their was a large window. It reached up to the ceiling but stopped about half a meter from the ground and had red drapes.

"Master Draco addressed Sapphire Potter to Cabby as a Mistress so Cabby calls Sapphire Potter a Mistress." Cabby enlightened. The bed had it's bed sheets neatly folded on the bed. "Sorry Mistress Sapphire, Cabby has been very busy today and Master Draco doesn't get many visitors, meaning Cabby doesn't need to take much notice of the guest rooms. Cabby was about to make Mistress Sapphire's bed, but then was called, by Master Draco." she gabbled while she started to magically levitate the folded items and started making the bedsheets. It was clear to me that Cabby hardly got the chance to speak.

"It's fine, Cabby." I reassured, while wandering around the room. The window had a windowsill I decided to sit on it.

Big mistake. "Cabby." I said breaking the silence between us.

"Yes Mistress Sapphire?" she asked.

"My friends and family call me Saffie. It's short for my real name Sapphire. You can call me that." I explained.

"Thank you, Mist - Saffie." Cabby replied gratefully.

"Your welcome." I told her, as I looked out of the window staring at the Annex were I grew up.

* * *

Just to be clear Cabby is a completely made up house elf. Why I decided to clash the Harry Potter series with when she started working with the Malfoy family will be briefly stabbed at in the next chapter.

Please review,

MD,

xx


	7. Birthday Boy

A tear rolled down my face.

"Are you okay, Mis - Saffie?" Cabby questioned.

"I'm fine." I lied, wiping my eyes with my hands. I randomly started thinking about what a life was like for a house elf and asked Cabby this next question. "What's it like having to work for the Malfoys?"

"What do you mean Mi - Saffie?"

"Well ... what happens if you make a mistake or something?" Cabby was silent. Maybe I was being to nosy; to formal with the creature that was meant to be a servant, but surly I had a right to be curious.

"In 1995, before Master Lucius had given the house to Master Draco and moved into the Annex he would punish Cabby - b-beat Cabby. Used the Imperius Curse to make Cabby hurt herself. Back then Master Draco's punishments for Cabby could be just as cruel and horrible as Master Lucius's. But what happened during the war changed him." Cabby explained.

"How did he change? What was he like before the war?" I pestered suddenly genuinely interested rather than just curious.

"Cabby can't bad mouth her Masters and Mistresses." Cabby said sharply.

"I won't tell anyone what you've said, I promise." I pestered and pestered her, but she refused to say anything. She was a loyal house-elf. She was soon finished making my bed so I told her see could sit on one of the chairs. I moved to the chair next to her ans started waiting. A few minutes later their was a knock on my door. "Come in." I told the knocker, who I saw was Draco when he walked in. I jumped up and stood beside him.

"Cabby, go to the kitchen and see if Chef needs help with anything. If not get on with your normal household tasks." Draco ordered.

"Yes Master Draco." she replied then obediently clicked her fingers and disapparited downstairs. I smiled at Draco and he lead me downstairs. We went back down the spiral staircase and through the hallway. The hallway had three corridors. One to the left lead to the kitchen and the servant's bedrooms. A second to the right lead to the guest dining room where the Malfoys ate when hey had guests which had a staircase leading to the basement. The third and final corridor was straight ahead and had one door on the left leading to a second living room and two doors on the right, the first one was Scorpius's playroom and the second was Draco's study. At the end of this corridor was french windows that lead to the patio then the garden.

Their was a metal gate on directly to the right separating the Manor's garden to the Annex. The Annex was just a plain grass garden with one or two benches and a pathway. The Manor's garden was so beautiful that it distracted me from being upset about the Annex. Their was a massive fountain in the center of the garden the ground had pathways of gravel. The grass was neatly cut and had trees and short hedges as barriers from the pathways apart from a purposely made gap. Draco took me down the 4 steps of the patio and guided me to the closest patch of grass.

"Saffie!" a blonde 6 year old yelled, wriggling free from his mother and running to me.

"Scorp!" I replied holding out my arms and hugged him. Me and Scorpius spent the rest of the day running around the entire 400 meter long 50 meters wide garden. The hedges were taller than Scorpius which is why he wasn't allowed to go off by himself. On the other hand the hedges came up to my shoulders so could be seen, from the patio. At one point Draco even played hide and seek tag with us - which technically wasn't fair because most hiding places was behind the hedges and Draco was obviously a lot taller than the bushes, but he made it fun.

At 5:30PM the four of us had dinner, then watched the telly when we finished eating at 6. Scorpius had to go to bed at 7, but I got to stay up till 8! At home the latest I had stayed up was half past 7 and Lucius and Narcissa had simply locked me in the cupboard as often as they could, no specific time. Draco helped me dress into my pajamas, and I went to sleep.

 **Scorpius's 6th birthday . . .**

"Saffie! Saffie! Wake up Saffie!" Scorpius ordered, jumping on my bed at 6am. If it had been anther day and he was waking me up this early I would of moaned at him and told him to go away; but today was the boy's birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Scorp." I said sleepily, as I sat up to hug him.

"Do you know what presents I've got?" he asked.

"You mean you came in here waking me up before you woke your parents?"

"I wanted your present first." he replied. I gently pushed him off me, got his present from under my bed and gave him his present, which he tore open straight away. In the past Scorpius had got in a lot of trouble for drawing on the walls.

"Tank you Saffie!" he yelled, jumping on me to hug me. I had brought him a booklet of 100 plain A4 pages, two pencils and a set of colouring pencils.

"Now you have no excuse to draw on the walls." I explained.

"Tank you! Tank you! Tank you!" he chanted. He opened the pencils and started drawing on the first page. He drew a bad, but good for his age, picture of Malfoy Manor with him, Draco and Astoria. He seemed determind to get it right and wasn't finished until half past 7. He handed me his drawing; if a random person had hand me this drawing I would have thought it had been drawn by a 10 year old. He then left his new booklet on the desk next to my bed and ran into Draco's room. "Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" I heard him yell.

You could tell how rich and spoilt Scorpius, was that day. Draco and Astoria had brought their only son a laptop AND a tablet. Me Emerald and Ruby had got a small tablet each for our birthday and a mini laptop each for Christmas, but one Scorp's laptop and tablet was a better brand and two me, Em and Rubes are three years older than him.

Anyway, we all went down to the 4 people dining room and Cabby brought in our breakfast. Then I spent the rest of the morning teaching Scorpius how to use his computer and starting him up on things like Google and Facebook - having to lie about his age obviously. I found myself on Facebook and sent myself a friend's request from Scorpius so we could keep in contact despite hardly seeing each other.

Then at twelve o'clock I left him in the living and came back holding his birthday cake singing happy birthday with his parents. An hour later - after we had had our lunch and eaten half of the cake - Astoria was ordering Cabby to pack towels in a bag and dressing Scorpius in swimming trunks, while I was putting my clothes on over my swimming costume.

"Are you going to stay at the beach when you drop me off?" I asked Draco excitedly - who was also in swimming trunks.

"Yes we are!" he replied, picking me up, twirling me around, kissed my cheek and placed me back down, while I giggled throughout the whole process. We used the flue network to get their at twenty past two.

Astoria went holding onto Scorpius and Draco went holding me. The 4 of us appeared in a fireplace of one of the bench's holiday huts. The first people I saw when we walked out the was my two triplets.

"Em! Rubes!" I yelled, running down the bench towards them and the rest of my family.

"Saffie!" both yelled back simultaneously. The three of us hugged each other then went back to sitting with mum and dad.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?!" Uncle Charlie snapped at Draco as he, Scorpius and Astoria was walking towards us.

"Didn't know their was a law against taking your son and wife out to the bench." he shot back, as he took a towel of Astoria and placed it on the sand.

"Come on Saffie! We're digging a hole to berry daddy in!" James explained, coming up to me and pulling on my arm. Excited by the thought of this I obediently followed my little brother over to were he, Albus and Lilly were digging; they had a spare bucket and spade - sapphire blue obviously as it was my favorite colour - that was waiting for me so I picked them up and joined in.

When the hole was deep enough we push Dad in and berried him so only his head stuck out. Dad's glasses had fallen off when we pushed him, so I picked them up and put them back on his nose for him.

"Thanks." he said sarcastically. Me, and my siblings then went over to our cousins to help them to do what they were doing, which was trying to make a mini ocean; Scorpius had been helping them with this since he had got here. While this project was happening I saw Draco sitting by Dad's head and having a conversation with him. I couldn't hear what was being said; all I knew was that their conversation had started with Draco coming up to Dad holding his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

When we thought the hole was big enough we all took off our clothes so we were only in our swimming costumes and ran into the proper ocean with our buckets. Uncle Ron, Draco and Uncle George came in with us to slash us as we went in and out. Mum dug Dad out of his sand-prision so he was able to join in and got his revenge by lifting me and my 5 siblings all in turn and ducking us in the water for one or two seconds each although Lily, Albus and James weren't pushed fully under obviously.

As their was 16 of we managed to have our pool filled with water in an hour and was soon slashing about in it. The water wasn't that deep it came just above Dad's knees when he stood in the center to make sure it was safe. I had never swam before but instantly knew what to do so tried to teach Scorpius how to swim, but earlier he had tripped over a stone and fell in the water, he was only in the sallow water, and Draco had him back up on his feet in seconds, but he seemed a bit shaken, so didn't want to learn.

My skills didn't go to waste though as all my younger siblings and cousins wanted to be able to swim; I wasn't teaching over 10 people by myself as my older cousins - Dominique (3 years older than me), Fred (3 years), Victorie (2 years) and Molly (1 year) - taught them as well. We stayed at the bench until 6 o'clock when we just finished our fish and chips from the food place.

Knowing it would be a hassle for everyone in our family to get a shower with only two showers Draco offered all the Weasleys to use the showers in Malfoy Manor then apparite themselves and the children to our house. At that time I might of been the only person in my family that liked Draco, but everyone knew that was the most sensible option. Apart from Uncle William and Charlie who said they would be fine temporarily going back to their own house, to have a simple shower and would rather shoot themselves with the Killing Curse than even look at Malfoy Manor. All the adults would have been happy if we children hadn't heard this comment, but we did and I clenched my fist praying to myself to not let yet anther argument start up.

"Just trying to be helpful." Draco stated.

"Thank you Draco. Most of us will take up your offer." Granddad told him, exaggerating the word 'most'. "Now, everyone hold onto your parents and or sibling's hands as tightly as you can and don't let go until your parents say so!" he added turning his attention to Scorpius, me and his other 14 grandchildren. We all did as our told and all apparited where we needed to go. Appariting in the 21st century had become a popular skill where most parents apparited their children for the first time at 3 or 4, so nobody was sick.

* * *

While I had my shower, waiting for everyone else to shower and waiting for the Weasleys to appear in the living I prayed and prayed and prayed, for no auguring.

Things couldn't of gone more in the opposite direction.

* * *

Chapter 7! When I was little I was always trying to dig a hole big enough to make a mini swimming pool on the beach, but I was never successful as I'm an only child so had no-one to help. The Potters and the Weasleys together are a very big family with loads of kids so would easily be able to make a mini swimming pool on the beach.

Now that we are this far into the story I feel writing about 9 years in 7 chapters is good progress. In the next chapter their will be a lot of time skipping to get to Sapphire's third and fourth year at Hogwarts by chapter 9 or 10.

PLEASE please review,

MD

XX


	8. Arguments

The moment they arrived.

It started the moment the Weasleys bloody arrived.

We were all sent to our rooms and told we could watch telly until they came up. James, Albus and Lilly had TVs in their room just like the one in mine, Em's and Rube's room and so did the Attic and Basement. My three younger siblings had a telly each to themselves, me and my triplets liked near enough the same thing, but upstairs in the Attic my cousins were debating about what to watch.

And downstairs in the living room once again my family were arguing about guess what ... me - again.

Mum wasn't much of an arguer - something to do with a boyfriend she had before she started dating Dad. From when I had sat at the top of the stairs and spied on them she sat on one of the sofas hugging one of her knees. Uncle Ron, Uncle George and their wives barely got a word in edge ways because Dad did most of the yelling and silencing anyone who tried to interrupt him.

It was 7:00 when everyone arrived and we were sent to our rooms, their was nothing on apart from 'Don't tell the Bride' on BBC3. It finished at 8, but at 20 past 7 our TV for no reason suddenly switched off.

"I'll get Dad to look at it." I told my sisters after ten minutes of failing at trying to get it back on. Although upset at the non-working telly I was slightly relived at the fact that the arguing would stop for a bit while Dad looked at our television. I stood at the top the stairs for a bit waiting for the right moment, to go down.

"She murdered a countless amount of people!" Uncle Charlie yelled. Uncle Charlie was the main arguer on his side of the arguments.

"Because Lucius and Narcissa beat her and tortured until she used the spells and if she still refused they use the Imperius Curse on her!" Dad replied.

"And who told you that?" he questioned rhetorically. "Draco and Magie!" he answered.

"Her name is Sapphire." Mum screamed at her brother.

"You can call her what you like she's still the Magie Malfoy that murdered and tortured Squibs and Muggle-borns." he screamed back. "And you Hermione aren't even scared of her!" he added.

"Why would I be scared of a eight year old?" she shot back.

"Because she's Magie Malfoy!" Uncle Charlie shrieked, like Lilly - who back then was only 5 - when she had her hissy fits. Their was a silence of no one knowing what to say next. I could sense the tension growing. I thought going in now and breaking this tension would be my best option.

"Daddy!" I said, in a sweet innocent little girl voice as I ran down the stairs. Uncle Charlie turned around and glared at me. I'm shaking remembering this, but it's crutical to understanding the rest of my life-story.

"You. Have you been eavesdropping you little brat?" he snapped at me. I felt stab in my heart when he said 'brat', as it was the insult them two called me most often.

"N-no." was all I could stutter. I had seen Uncle Charlie angry before obviously, it was the way he was glaring at me like he wanted to literally straggle me to death and his voice seeming deeper than normal that was scaring me.

"Don't call her that!" Mum yelled, at the same time as my 'no'.

"Shut up!" he ordered Mum."You do know this all your fault right?" he asked me.

"W-what is?" I questioned back.

"All this arguing Brat." he answered, as he went down to my level. I stepped back more scared of him than before. "Before you showed up we were like a normal family. We had the occasional disagreement ... but nothing like what we do practically on a daily basis nowadays. You are the most horrible excuse for a human being I have ever met and THIS family is now falling apart and it is your fucking fault!" he bellowed.

I barely spoke to my Aunts and Uncles that hated me. They had insulted me before, but never to my face. What he said hurt. Really hurt. Psychically as well as mentally. How could I ever properly be a part of this family if that was what almost half of them thought of me? I couldn't take it.

I raised my hand and slapped my Uncle. I slapped him so hard that he fell from his squat position and bashed his head on the banister. I didn't even give my self enough time to see everyone's reaction, because the moment Uncle Charlie's head hit the banister I ran to the front door, opened it, stepped outside, didn't even close the door behind me and sprinted as fast as I could.

"Sapphire!" my father yelled at me. I didn't look back, but I knew he had started running after me. I just ran. I had gotten a lot faster since I ran into my family in the shopping center and was easily getting away. Almost too easy by the time I had entered the woods. I sprinted a couple hundred more meters then stopped. No sound. Nothing.

"Sapphire!" I heard my mother call. I had heard it said in a whisper, which meant they had to be far away and my hearing was a loads better than an average 8 year old's anyway.

I looked around. I saw a branch just above my head. I jumped up and clenched onto it. I pulled myself up and swung my leg over the branch. Then I shuffled along to get the main part of the tree, grabbed onto the closest branch above my head and climbed up. I climbed and climbed until the branches were as thick as an average person's arm. I sat their and started to cry, as I heard more distance calls of my name.

"Sapphire!" Aunty Hermione yelled, once again several hours later.

"Sapphire!" Uncle Ron shouted about a minute after his wife. The six of them had been going in different directions and were only now going in the right one now.

"Sapphire!" Aunty Angelina and Uncle George called at the same time. I looked down from where I was. They were crowding around the tree next to the one I was in. For Christmas Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione had got me and my triplets watches that glowed in the dark, Emerald's glowed green, Ruby's glowed red and mine glowed blue. I looked at my watch now. It read 20 to past 11. 5 minutes or so later they wandered off and were out of sight.

By midnight I thought it safe to come down. But I wasn't going back home. I wasn't going back their ever again.

"Sapphire!" Mum said. I turned around. She was standing their with Dad, her two brothers and two sisters-in-law.

"How did ...?" I began but my voice trailed away.

"We looked up at the tree and saw the glow of your watch." Aunt Angelina explained. Uncle Ron tried to come up to me and grab me. I still had my wand after a year of living with my family. I took it out.

"Contego!" I yelled, as I stepped back. All of a sudden an invisible wall was stopping Ron from getting to me. I have no idea how I knew what spell to use I just did, so I used it.

"Did you just use the Shielding Charm?" Ron asked me.

"Obviously." I snapped, before running off again. I heard them immediately run after me. I was losing them again, but I chosen to go to my right which was a bad decision because this part of the woods we were running down now had loads of rocks and fallen tree branches in the way.

I was cantering so fast it felt like I was going at the speed of light. Jumping over or rolling under all the objects that were in my way. I was running towards a tree branch that was just below my knee level, I jumped up. Only it wasn't high enough. My ankle bashed onto the branch causing me to fall.

My ankle hurt so much I didn't protest when everyone had caught up, surrounded me, and checking if I was okay.

"It looks like it's just a badly sprained ankle. Just do your best to walk around as normal and it'll be fine in a few days." Uncle George told me. I nodded to say 'Okay' as I was biting my lip to stop myself crying from the pain. Dad sat down on the branch I had fell over to get closer to my level.

"Look at me Sapphire." he demanded. I did as my told. "You need to ignore what your Uncle said. I know it was heartless and horrible of him to say, but you have to turn the other cheek. Yes you were Magie Malfoy. Who killed and tortured all them people and that was wrong, ofcorse it was. But you were beaten, tortured and FORCED to do it. It wasn't you who was so cold-hearted and cruel to want those people dead, that was Lucius and Narcissa who were too much of a pair of chickens to do it themselves. The first nearly 8 years of your life might not of been with us, but we are still your family. Still your flesh and blood. No matter what you're always a Potter. We will always be their for you. The Wealseys may not be 100% on your side, but the Potters are so just come home." he elucidated.

I was moved by his words so held out my hand for him to pull me up; I pushed on my good foot and let my family help me limp home.

 **When we got home at 1am . . .**

I got in through the front door, with my Aunt Angelina supporting my right side and Aunt Hermione supporting my left side. The first person I saw was Uncle Charlie.

"Oh you finally came back did you?" he snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Dad ordered, stepping in front of me. I could still see my Uncle's face, he had a long cut across his face. I couldn't help but stare.

"Don't stare at this like you don't how it happened! You stupid watch scratched my face!" he shouted, pointing at his scar.

"Good!" I snapped back, pushing my Aunts off me and begun limping up the stairs as fast as I could.

 **The next day . . .**

Our telly still wasn't working.

Obviously, Emerald and Ruby hadn't got the charge to ask anyone yesterday, so they tried to fix it themselves and . . . . failed. The three of us decided to ask Dad during breakfast. We left our room, met up with our cousins, siblings and was about to go down the stairs - me going last .. duh.

"You can't tell the Ministry about Sapphire!" Ron hissed. Emerald and Ruby held their arms out to stop anyone going past - not that they were going to - and shared a look of worry with me.

"They have been looking for Lucius, Narcissa and Magie Malfoy for 5 years. Bloody hell we should have told them about her a year ago when Draco Malfoy threw her right into our faces!" Charlie replied.

"She's a child! A little girl!" Mum defended.

"A little girl that has been murdering people since 18 mouths." he snapped. "She is psychotic and has turned all of you insane because any normal person would be on my side!"

"'Any 'normal person' Charles, can see she and Draco are telling the truth when they say she was forced to use those spells." Granddad begun. "I mean I first met Magie when she ran into us the shopping center. When I was holding onto her wrist it was like when you loosely put your thumb and finger around a newborn baby's wrist only Sapphire's was quite literally just skin and bone." Granddad snapped and it was obvious he wasn't finished but he was interrupted by Uncle Percy.

"And she was so dangerously Anorexic, they must of staved her to death. If Ginny and Harry hadn't of taken her in she'll be dead from Anorexia by now." he mocked.

"It's true though." Hermione stated, standing up for her father-in-law.

"Look. It doesn't matter what any of you say. This afternoon I'm going to tell the Ministry that Magie Malfoy has been living in the Potter's home for the past year." he made clear.

James then pushed past Emerald and Ruby and ran down stairs asking what was for breakfast as if it was a normal day, Lilly, Albus and all 9 of my cousin then followed. Then I came down last using my triplets for support.

The adults must of been suspicious that we had heard their conversation, but they never confronted us about it. To be honest they didn't have much of a charge. Because I needed to do something to stop my Uncle going to the Ministry.

And I don't regret what I did one little bit.

* * *

Wow! What this chapter has told and the next bit was meant to be a few paragraphs, then loads of time skipping, to get to Sapphire starting her third year at Hogwarts and I wrote a whole chapter! The time skipping will most certainly begin in chap 9.

Please review,

MD,

XX


	9. A Normal Life?

Mum and Dad used the Summoning Charm to get a cushioned stool for my ankle to rest on while I ate my breakfast. It was an insect day at school that day so after breakfast my two triplets helped me to limped out into the garden.

I never described what our back garden looked like, did I?

Well it's a pretty big garden that is 30 meters by 150 meters and has loads of stuff to do. About 10 meters or so from the kitchen window was a swing-bench that coming off the bench held a waterproof covering, so it could still be used in the rain and caused very good shade if it was hot. To the left of the swing-bench their was a slide, a mini rock climbing wall next to it and coming off these two pieces of the set was two swings and a baby swing. Behind this was several picnic benches.

Behind them was a large swimming pools that was 20 meters by 20 meters and separated into three parts. A hot-tub that was 2 meters by 2 meters. A baby pool that was 2 meters by 8 meters, it started at 50cm deep on the left and ended at 1 meter deep on the right. And finally the last bit which was 18 meters by 20 meters and loads of sun bathing beds around the pool. The rest of the Garden behind the swimming pool was just grass and apple trees.

Me, Emerald and Ruby went to the bench-swing. It was big enough for 4 people to sit on it so we evenly spread out across the bench with me in the middle Emerald on my left and Ruby on my right. We were silent until 11:30 when it was broken by Ruby.

"Are you going to tell Uncle Charlie that we were listening to his conversation?" Ruby asked, as she pushed onto the support bars causing us to start swinging.

"What good will that do?" Emerald commented.

"And we all know how Uncle Charlie reacted when he was only guessing that I was eavesdropping." I added.

"Well you can't just do nothing." she stated pushing the support bar again to make us swing faster.

"I have an idea, I just want to tell Draco at the same time as well as you two." I explained.I think they read my mind to see what I wanted to do but they stayed quite until we started our conversation with Draco.

Draco came at his usual time of Midday. He came out the back door at twenty past and I shuffled closer to Emerald. She got the message and got off the bench-swing to sit between me and Ruby so by the time Draco had walked over to us he was able to sit next to me where Emerald was. I rested my head on his chest.

"Your parents told me about last night." he told me. "Like your Dad told you last night. You need to ignore what your Uncle said." he added. All I did was nod.

"Did our parents tell you about this morning?" my two triplets asked simultaneously.

"How the hell do you that?" Draco asked clearly creeped out, but he came out of it instantly and focused on the question. "And no they didn't what happen this morning?" he questioned me.

"Uncle Charlie said he's going to tell the Ministry about me." I whispered.

"He was probably just still angry about last night. He didn't get to bed until 2am. He wouldn't of meant it." I looked up to Draco and I normally trusted his judgement but this time he was simply talking crap.

"You weren't their! You didn't hear him! He was serious!" Me, Emerald and Ruby snapped at the same time. We didn't mean to. Sometimes the same words slipped out of our mouths at the same time simply out of habit.

"Can you stop that? And if your Uncle Charlie goes to the Ministry, everyone in your family will go to Azkaban, inculcating him. For hiding you from them." Draco explained.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" I snapped, while I sat up and looked at Draco.

"What else can we do?" Draco asked.

"Sapphire told us she had an idea but she wouldn't tell us." Ruby snitched.

"What's that?" Draco demanded off me.

"Well .. I-I was thinking ... I could .. use a Memory Charm on my family and the Weasleys." I explained, slowly worried about Draco's reaction.

"How can you even suggest that?" Draco snapped. He was clearly mad and I hated seeing Draco angry or upset but I had to stand my ground.

"What other option is their?" I was surprised when I realised my triplets had said the same thing with me. They were okay with this suggestion?

"You can't tamper with people's memories! Believe it or not they tend to get pretty angry about it if they manage to remember." he shouted, but not loud enough for Mum or Dad to hear.

"If she doesn't then she'll end up in Azkaban." Ruby stated.

"And you said so yourself that everyone will go to Azkaban." Emerald added.

"Which will then mean my sisters, brothers and cousins will end up in care." I established.

"Children don't go to Azkaban. You'll be in a Witch and Wizard's detention center and forced to do a load of theory sessions." Draco explained.

"That sounds worse! And the other stuff about my family will still happen!" I snapped.

"You are talking about getting rid of their memories about finding out what you are." Draco replied.

"And replacing them." I added.

"Replacing them? With what?" Draco contested.

"Normal memories. Of me being a normal girl with a normal family." I enlightened. Draco face softened and seemed to be showing sympathy.

"Sapphire." Draco said softly. "Those 'normal' memories won't be real."

"I know but if I don't then I don't have a future and neither will my family." I reasoned.

"You can't run away from what you are. Like it or not your 16th birthday is getting closer everyday, your magic is getting stronger everyday, you'll need people who know your situation to be their for you." he reasoned back as he got off the bench-swing to crouch down and look at me properly.

"Emerald, Ruby, you, Astoria and Scorpius will remember." I explained.

"But the Potters and Weasleys won't remember me being a part of their lives for the past year so unless we lie and go behind everyone's back we will never see each other."

"Then we'll lie and go behind everyone's back."

"I can't let you do this Sapphire."

"Too bad." I snapped. I clicked my fingers causing me to non-verbally to use the full body binding curse on Draco, so his arms fell to his side and he fell to the floor. I stood up and limped inside to the kitchen, Emerald and Ruby followed and watched from the back door. My family were sitting in the living room. I got out my wand. I looked a my sisters for permission.

"Just do it." they whispered simultaneously. I turned back to the living room.

"Reponere memories." I ordered my wand. I looked at all the photos on the selves in the room and saw my face appear in most of the photos, mainly ones of the whole family or had my siblings and parents in it. I turned away from them limped back into the garden, with my sisters. clicked my fingers to undo the curse I had done on Draco. He immediately stood up and glared at me.

"I can't believe you actually cast the spell." Draco hissed.

"Well I did and you can't be seen by anyone, so you have to leave." He never said anything back. Not even a goodbye. He just ran to the back of the garden and used the apple trees to help him jump over the fence. Since the moment I was born he had done nothing but be kind to me .. and I had never deserved a second of it.

 **Time Skipping . . .**

I did see Draco again. Three weeks after I did the memory charm he hologram called me.

Oh my gosh!

You don't know what hologram calling is? I read what it was Christmas 2011. Hologram Calling is when you want to talk to someone so you use magic to turn yourself into a hologram in front of that person while still being wherever you are. Draco's call wasn't long though.

"Sapphire meet me in the woods near your house in half an hour, don't worry if you can't make it, I'll just Hologram call you again and we can talk like this." he explained, before disappearing. From that day we arranged to meet up as often as we could. When it started to get cold outside I would sneak downstairs into the living room when Draco had called me. Draco as normal was a fuss-pot but I was never worried about getting caught as getting away would be simple. Go into the kitchen; purposely knock on the wall to attach Mum, Dad or whoever into the kitchen; while they walk to the kitchen I edge towards the hallway; when they are in the kitchen go all away around back to the living room where the stairs are and run up the stairs.

Christmas 2012 I was wondering around Uncle Ron's house with Emerald and Ruby. We were walking down the landing when I saw a golden necklace on the floor with a strange twirly thing on the chain. I looked in my parent's selves of spell books when I got home on boxing day to see if it was something magical and found out it was a time turner. A necklace that sends you back in time. I never told Emerald and Ruby; triplets share everything; I wanted this to my self.

Me and Scorpius often talked facebook. We both wanted to meet each other in person so I suggest one night we meet outside the abandoned Annex at 3PM the next day. I brought my time turner with me when I apperated outside the building - the first time I had solo apparated and mastered it for unknown reasons.

"Accio." I said when I had arrived and the key to the Annex appeared in my hand, I opened it and let Scorpius go in first. I explained to him my time turner and when we finished our visit at 5:30PM I apperated us to his room, put the time turner around both our necks and took us back to five to three just moments after the original Scorpius left. From that day the above became a regular thing every Saturday. Sometimes we stayed beyond 5:30, once we even stayed until midnight. Since the present I had given Scorpius on his 6th birthday he had grown a hobby for Art and brought his Art equipment with him on most Saturdays. I would look over his shoulder and watch him sketch, trace or paint. It was fascinating watching his drawings come to life when they were done - quite literally.

On average me and Draco only saw each other about 2 or 3 times a month. It was the longest gap between seeing Draco I had ever experienced. I loved my new life with my family thinking I was just a normal girl, I mean Uncle Charlie was actually nice to me now. It was just the longer I wasn't around Draco the more angry and ... psychopathic I felt. I had experienced the same thing when living with Lucius an Narcissa. For some reason I would become fascinated by the thought of death, eternal life, vampires and if I fell over and got a cut that started bleeding I would willing lick away the blood. When around Draco I was calmed and these strange actions would stop for several days. Scorpius had a similar effect on me but only lasted a few hours.

Nobody knew this - not even Emerald and Ruby - but once just once in the new year of 2013 the feeling got so bad I was sitting alone in my bedroom and I apperated to a certain part of the woods were millions of rodents lived. I had broken my wand soon after the memory charm had been cast so I stared at one specific rodent and it started to squirm. And I enjoyed it. I had all the other rodents hissing a me, some even trying to attack me and they would simply get thrown into the trees without me looking at them. The squirming got worse and worse until eventually I decided to used my magic to levitate a needle and stab the rodent with it. I also had a one liter water bottle which I levitated along with the rodent and the blood dripped into the bottle. I forced the blood out of the rodent until their was none left. I then made the dead rodent fall to the ground and started the process again with a knew one. I did it again and again until my one liter bottle was filled with the blood. I never even put the lid back on the bottle, because as soon as it was full I drank the blood.

Of corse being around my family made me feel normal and most of the time I was fine. These emotions must of been some sort of breakdown from thinking about Lucius and Narcissa too much. When that happened I hadn't seen Draco since the 15th December. When I saw Draco those emotions just disappeared, I felt happy and they didn't return for at least 6-7 days. Like I said being around Scorpius did the same thing, but only lasted 6-7 hours after appirating back to my room every Saturday.

Luckily though I saw Draco again the day before the day I went to King Cross Station to go to Hogwarts and all that weirdness just disappeared for good.

Well until fourth year that is.

* * *

Chap 9! OMG! I am so excited to tell you the rest of the story! Please tell me what you thought of Sapphire in the time skipping part.

Please Review,

MD,

XX


	10. First Year

My first year at Hogwarts was ... strange. I can't think of how else to describe it. Strange is how I felt during most of the year. The thing that I found hardest to deal with was that none of the teachers taught with fear and bullying, which I was glad of but it was very weird for me.

No wait.

I lied.

That wasn't the hardest thing I had to deal with. More like the .. second hardest thing. The hardest thing I had to deal with is what I'm about to explain.

 **My first Hogwarts Year . . .**

All the first year students were tried and worn out from our first ever journey to Hogwarts. Not to mention that all those hundred of stairs was way too much for our short young legs. In first their are two rules that suck, one is that first years are only allowed to fly brooms in flying lessons and two that we weren't allowed to fly a broom indoors. Both very stupid and unnecessary rules. An 11 year old can ride a broom just as good as a 12 year old can. And what dangers our their inside that aren't outside? If anything flying a broom inside would be a lot safer than flying god knows how high, especially when it's your first lesson.

Anyway, so we were waiting outside the big tall doors that lead the the great hall. That's were I first met Elizabeth and Victoria Nott. Although as their friends we called them Lizzie and Vicky and yes the two of them are twins. Also outside the main hall I met Vincent Goyle, who was the son of Gregory Goyle who was apparently friends with Draco at school. I knew that all three of them would be in Slytherin, but maybe after all the problems between Slytherin and Gryffindor they needed a friendship between the houses.

My second cousin Thomas had ended up a muggle born like everyone had expected and Dad had told me, Emerald, Ruby to look after him! I don't know why, from what we had heard Thomas's father wasn't very friendly with our dad, when they were our age and younger.

"We are ready for you now" Professor McGonagall (and yes she is still teaching when she is over 80 years old and having taught my parents, all my Aunts, Uncles and grandparents) told us after about a minute of waiting for her to reappear. She walked back into The Great Hall. The Great Hall was lit by hundreds and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long vertical tables, where the second years and above were sitting waiting for their food and drinks to magically appear on the table. These tables were laid with dazzlingly shinny golden plates, goblets and cutlery. At the top of the hall was another long table - which was horizontal rather than vertical - with more plates, goblets and cutlery, which was where the teachers were sitting.

We had to crowd at the end of the long tables and wait for McGonagall to read our names off the long roll of paper in alphabetical order, sit on a three legged stool and have a talking hat - that McGonagall had called the sorting hat - placed on our heads. Most of my fellow students had the the hat on a few seconds before their new house was yelled, some had their house yelled before the hat was fully placed on their head and the rare few had what was called a hat-stall and took several minutes.

"Thomas Dursley!" one of the first names McGonagall called. He was standing next to Ruby and slowly walked to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head.

"Hhhmmmmm." the hat murmured in thought. "Hufflepuff!" it yelled. McGonagall - discreetly as she could - pointed to which table was Hufflepuff as she revived the hat and Thomas sat down on the Hufflepuff table. Ruby muttered complaints under her breath but I was secretly glad, as this meant he wouldn't be able to bother us when we were in a private Triplet conversation. More names were called.

"Vincent Goyle!" He walked up. We were only on the 7th letter in the alphabet and already tried and longing to sit down. I mean would it kill anyone to have a waiting table that magically disappeared when the sorting was finished? Not really.

"Slytherin!" the hat informed, Goyle. Even more names were called.

"Christopher Longbottom!" he would our friend too in the near future and was called Chris for short.

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed, after a few moments being on his head.

"Crystal Longbottom!" Chris's twin sister, our future friend and called Crissy as a nickname.

"Gryffindor!" the hat repeated. A few more names and then . . .

"Elizabeth Nott!"

"Slytherin!"

"Victoria Nott!"

"Ravenclaw!" Neither Vicky or Lizzie seem shocked. It was if they were expecting to be put in different houses. Anyway nobody in our year had a surname starting with 'O' so we were next.

"Emerald Potter!" she walked over to the stool and sat down.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled before it was even properly on her head.

"Ruby Potter!" she did the same as Emerald. As if teasing us it was several seconds before it spoke.

"Ravenclaw!" it yelled. Ravenclaw? The stupid house that had an eagle for it's logo when the house was called Ravenclaw? What the fucking hell was going on?

"Sapphire Potter!" it was my turn. Dad had always told us that the Sorting house took your choice into account, but how could that be true? Ruby didn't want to be in Ravenclaw. She wanted to be in Gryffindor with Emerald and me. So where did I want to go? Gryffindor with Emerald or Ravenclaw with Ruby? Wait what? This is crazy! I can't choose between my sisters! Their my triplets and I love them both equally.

"Hhhhmmmmm." The Sorting Hat muttered. "Interesting. Very interesting." I jumped at the hat saying words that weren't houses. "A Potter. Blood related to Weasleys. An identical triplet. Yet still unique. Nothing like anyone else I've had to sort. Difficult. Very difficult." The hat was then silent saying the odd 'hhhhmmmm' to show it was still thinking.

"Slytherin!" The hat was taken off my head and I walked over to the Slytherin table. Slytherin? The house were all the bad witches and wizards were placed? The house of most of Lord Voldemort's death eaters? Why did the hat - that stupid hat - think I belonged here?

 **Time Skipping through first year . . .**

I got used to being a Slytherin. Took me about half the year but I got used to it. Hogwarts has a third dumb rule by the way that is that Twins or Triplets ect are not permitted to sit next to each other in class. Dumbest rule EVER. And when we walked into a classroom ALL the teachers would say 'You may sit wherever you want .. but twins or triplets may not sit next to each other.' which then makes all the singleton students turn and stare at you, then snigger like this rule means we don't have the same freedom to sit anywhere we like.

We manged to bend that rule though. Right at the back in the left corner I sat down and had Lizzie next to me. The table in front of us had Emerald and Crystal. The table next to us had Vicky and Ruby. The table diagonally to the right was Vincent and Chris. We were close enough to talk to each other still and the teacher couldn't moan because we weren't breaking the rule. Well most teachers didn't moan.

Professor Foster - the Muggle Subjects teacher - was the one that completely over-reacted. We had her class on the third day at Hogwarts.

"Did you lot not hear what I said?" she snapped, walking to the middle of our four tables.

"Yes Professor." we chorused.

"Then why are you sitting next to each when I explained the rule." she questioned.

"We're not sitting next to each other." I said. "Emerald is in front of me and Ruby is on a different table that is next to mine." I explained.

"And we're not sitting next to each other either." Lizzie and Vicky added simultaneously. It was so relieving to hear that we weren't the only ones that did that.

"Or us." Chris and Crissy also added together. Mixed gender twins did it as well? Wow. Anyway altogether we got 4 teachers that moaned. One (our defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Lolberry, she's our favorite teacher) told us 'so long we don't talk too much you may stay where you are.' The other two moved us to different parts of the room in the pairs we were in. Professor Foster went the extra mile.

"The rule is so you do not disrupt the class with talking AND so you can learn to grow as your own person!" she explained angrily. Hogwarts's classrooms have was single tables put together as pairs and Foster used magic to move our tables to 8 different parts of the room and told as which ones to sit in. Vincent was the only one who stayed in the place he was. We tried to protest but she just repeating herself with the sentence above and getting madder and madder so we did as our told.

"What a bitch." I whispered, to Lizzie just before we walked in different directions to our seat. And ofcorse everyone else was watching laughing and sniggering away. None of us really made any friends beyond our group. The only reason Vincent was in our group was because we were the only 7 people who refused to insult him on his bad level of intelligence. We tried to help him with his homework and stuff but nothing ever sunk in - but it didn't matter because after a few weeks we were proper friends not just study buddies.

"So that is 30 points from Gryffindor, 20 points from Ravenclaw and 20 points from Slytherin." She stated. "That is 10 points each for your disobedience." she explained.

"What?!" the 7 of us mouthed to each other from the other sides of the room.

"Now." she continued, changing the subject. "Maths, Science and English." she stated as she magically made the words appear on her board. "Compulsory subjects in the muggle world. And since 2005 as been compulsory in the magical world as well." Professor Foster explained. Everyone groaned. Me the loudest. Starting my education at 8 meant I was very behind in these three subjects and though I had finally escaped them by coming to Hogwarts. "Most of you having gone to muggle schools ofcorse would have learned about the muggle currency." she added, ignoring our groans.

"Can't be very good at magic if she teaches muggle subjects." I muttered to myself, unable to whisper to anyone.

"Now how many Knuts our in a Sickle?" she questioned the class. Wait what? Did she think she was teaching 6 year olds? Most simple question ever, even if yu do struggle with maths.

"100 Professor." the entire class called out.

"Sickles in a Galleon?"

"10 Professor." we answered again.

"Knuts in a Galleon?"

"1,000 Professor." we told her. In December 2004 their was a new Minter of Magic and in 2005 SHE changed a lot of things including the currency value.

"Well done." she praised as if we were really 6. "Now one Knut can be traded for at Gringrotts bank for one muggle British penny. One Sickle has the same value of one muggle British pound and one Galleon, is the same to ten muggle British pounds." She explained. She went through the same boring facts about money that we already knew of by heart. Muggle Subjects is a triple lesson which have to take. Normal lessons were one hour long, which meant this subject was three hours. It was always three hours even if Lunch or one of our breaks was between. Maths for the first hour English for the second hour and science for the third.

About a mouth into the year, me and the group had been caught bad-mouthing Foster and having 5 points taken from our houses several times. Once we had been caught by Foster herself.

"The 8 of you have just lost your afternoon break. The whole half hour. And if you don't attend 25 points will be taken each from your houses PER person." she snapped. "I don't know what your class's problem with me is. I get on very well with the rest of the school." she added the lair. All of us had over-heard the older years moaning about Foster in the common room all the time.

What we needed was a private place to say and do whatever we want with 0% change of getting caught and into trouble.

* * *

Chapter 10! And this story is nearly 2 mouths old!

On a more serious note, things like getting corse work and preparing for exams is getting intense. I've already done my real 6 hour exam for Drama - and although fun very very hard. My head is just exploding with all the pressure. So their will only be 2 or 3 more chapters until December when I will publish 3 chapters on the 20th to Celebrate Christmas early and 3 more on the 25th to Celebrate my Birthday early. And then no more or very little until late May or mid June.

Please Review,

MD,

XX


	11. Second Year

So after a few mouths at Hogwarts (about Mid December) we found our secret place. I found it first. I was wondering around the Forbidden Forest ad all of a sudden I saw a pathway I hadn't ever noticed before due to the trees having overgrown quite far across it. I forced my way though the pathway and found a cave- like hole in a giant rock. I took out my wand.

"Lumos." I told my wand, a white light appeared at the end of my wand. I walked into the cave. I walked about 100 meters of slight hill, when I started to hear the splash of waves. My wand only made light for 4 or 5 steps in front of me I couldn't see any water and I knew my hearing was better than average so I kept walking until I could sense I was close. "Lumos Maxima." I said and the cave was light up a white light. 10 more steps forward and I would have been ankle deep in water.

From the new light I could see a safe edge. This cave seemed to have a slight turn which gave away a natural light from somewhere. I carefully walked on the edge around the slight turn. This cave was a part of The Great Lake. Nobody would ever find this place. It must of been here centuries and I fond it just by chance.

This was perfect.

Well.

Almost.

It needed a bit of . . . moderation.

I clicked my fingers and the 100 meters I walked covered itself it wood. I walked onto this new flooring, then clicked fingers again. Off the end of the first flooring a slope about a meter long and half a meter tall then the whole floor of the cave - which was about 100 meters by 100 meters - was covered in wood. It couldn't been seen but under the wood was pillars to hold it up. For a third time I clicked my fingers and invisible cushions and silk covered the walls and ceilings to make it water prof. A fourth time I clicked my fingers. In the center of the cave a metal cage about a meter tall and 50 cm in width appeared with logs in a messy pile at the bottom. At the top was a door which you opened and closed to add more things into it. The fifth and final time I clicked my fingers the ceiling covered itself in millions and and millions of candles for light.

Now it was to show everyone my creation.

"Wow." the 7 of them said at once, when they saw the den for the first time.

"This is amazing." Crissy stated.

"What she said." Chris added, in a daze by the beauty I created.

"You didn't find it like this did you?" Ruby whispered to me.

"You found a perfectly normal cave and turned it into this." Emerald also whispered to me.

"Oh so what?" I whispered back. "This is the perfect place for a den I just made it pretty." I added.

"We'll have to use the summoning charm to get chairs and stuff." Vicky said stating the obvious.

"But other than that it's brilliant." Lizzie continued.

And that was it. From then on this was our den. Addressed as 'The Cave' or 'The Den'. What? It's just a cave it doesn't need some fancy complex name to it. It's a cave. Right, where was I? Oh yeah every morning and afternoon break we spent in The Den, also as much time after school hours as we could.

The Cave was the place we chose a name for our group. I was very much against the idea until Vincent suggested 'Super Hogwarts Friends'. We all loved it.

So that's what we are call The Super Hogwarts Friends.

After we found The Cave, life at Hogwarts was a piece of cake - mostly.

 **Time Skipping Through The Summer And Second Year . . .**

During the summer Me, Emerald and Ruby were texting the Super Hogwarts Friends constantly. And yes we found out Vincent got the name from a YouTube channel called 'Super Carlin Brothers', but we still liked our name. Anyway us the Potters and the Wealseys all went to Spain for one week then to Rio for two weeks then to France for a week and only spent two weeks at home. Don't get me wrong Spain, Rio and France are all great places but our two weeks home was the first two. While on holiday we missed ALL the season 9 Trailers for Doctor Who. We had to catch up on youtube. Not that I was looking forward to the new season due to still grieving over Matt Smith leaving the role and Clara becoming a yo-yo character, but that is not the point! It's bloody Doctor Who!

Oh and yeah we were going back to Rio in summer 2016 ALL summer for the Olympics. Why did my Parents, Aunts and Uncles have to obsess over a muggle creations?

My second year at Hogwarts started with watching the sorting ceremony. I didn't understand why everyone had to clap if a student was selected into your house. Weren't all these people staving after the train journey as well? Didn't they just want the feast to start? At least from this point of view we got to sit down. We only had one cousin start this year - Roxanne. I hoped she would get put into Slytherin. I mean Lizzie and Vincent were great friends, but it was hard being the only Slytherin in a family that was mainly Gryffindors. Ruby was the first in both the Wealsey and Potter family not to be sorted into Gryffindor for centuries. Apparently I was the first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin for over one thousand years and in the Wealsey family had never been heard of. I just hoped Roxanne would be the Wealsey to change that.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat roared. Ravenclaw. Looks like the hat favored Ruby over me. I looked over at Ruby. She was smiling as Roxanne skipped over to sit next to her. Ruby caught my eye and her smile of happiness turned into a smile of empathy. Emerald also caught my eye and gave the same empathic smile.

Not everything was bad during second year. The Slytherin Seeker and his back up Seeker were too old to come back to Hogwarts which meant their was two openings on the Slytherin team. Last year I had been a natural on a broom, it was the task to become a seeker that worried me. Although Dad said with mum being a professional Quidditch player and him being labelled as Hogwarts's best seeker of the 20th century I had nothing to worry about. He was convinced I'd made the team he had brought me a firebolt 250 - the latest model.

All the competitors had to hover in the air in a circle. Their was even 7th years here, who wouldn't really be chosen unless they were really really good. No, the main people that were being looked at were second years. The Captain of the team - also the chaser and called Ollie - came in the center of our circle - only he was on the ground.

"Their will be four rounds!" Ollie yelled. "Then snitch will be released ten times per round!" he continued. "First round only 4 of you will go through. Second round three will remain. After the third round only two people will be left. The winner of the fourth and final round will be our Slytherin Seeker. And the loser will be our back up Seeker!" he explained. "When one of you have caught the snitch all of you will return into this circle, the one who caught the snitch will hand the snitch back to me and when that person has rejoined the circle I'll release it again." He had a box full of Ouidditch equipment. He opened it and took out the snitch. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" we repeated. He let the snitch free out of his hand.

"Go!" Ollie shouted. I instantly leaned forward and went for the snitch. I reached out my hand. All of a sudden the golden ball with silky wings was in my hand. "Whoa!" Ollie reacted. "Are you a second year." he quired while I flew over to him.

"Yeah." I told him, hovering above him to hand back the snitch.

"Except to be barged by the other competitors when I release the snitch again. Things can get rough in Quidditch." he warned. "Ready, steady go!" he roared again. The fourth year next to me instantly barged me. Ollie was right. I watched Quidditch before I had watched Seekers almost fall off their brooms and just get back on. Everyone was ahead of me by now, but I charged on. I weaved through everyone. Barging one or two people myself. Before I knew it I was front of the crowd, my hand was reached out and the snitch was in my hand again. "So your able to take a barges then." he commented when I returned the snitch to him for a second time.

I seized the snitch twice more in a row. The fourth year that had barged me caught the snitch the fifth time it was released. A third year girl caught it the next two times. I captured the eighth and ninth snitch. Finally a sixth year boy removed the last one from the air. "The four people that actually managed to catch a snitch form a square with me in the center and the rest of you come down, return the your broom if it's the school's and either leave or watch the rest of the tryouts." Ollie called. Everyone did as their told.

Second round was harder with less people. Even with more chance of you catching at least one. At the end of the round the sixth year had 3/10, third year 2/10, fourth year 1/10 as well as me getting 4/10. When the fourth year was told see was out she burst into tears like Ollie was being unfair and cruel!? If she concentrated more on the snitch rather than continuously shoving people, she might have made it into the third round.

During the third round I had the wings of the snitch entangle round my fingers 5 times. Third year had 3 so the sixth year was out. "The loser of this round will be the back up Seeker which makes the winner's reward obvious." Ollie announced.

I won; 6 snitches; 20/40 in total. "That was Amazing ... Sapphire!" he praised pausing slightly to make sure he got my name right. "Training starts on Saturday straight after breakfast; we stop for Lunch and start again afterwards until 4:30 ... Kayliegh you'll be needed at 5 until 7:30 on Saturdays." Ollie begun. "School days is 4:30 till 7:30. Backup players train Mondays and Fridays at the same times. Sapphire you don't need to come to on Mondays and Fridays unless I announce different." he finished. We nodded and walked away.

I was the Slytherin Seeker. A pretty good one too. Last year HufflePuff got new 2 beaters as well as 2 back ups and had beaten Slytherin by 300 points, this year went completely in the opposite direction. 350 points higher than HufflePuff. And we won 2ed place. Ravenclaw got a new chaser that year and beat us by 10 points.

Season 9 of Doctor Who. And because of our summer holiday we went in completely blind. We were in our common rooms talking to each other on Skype; went on BBC Iplayer Live T.V; watched the last few moments of Pointless (perfect name for such a crap show) and then watched our favorite show. By the end of it we were speechless.

"Oh my gosh." we finally managed say at once. We then began ranting on about how fucking brilliant the episode and how the hell could Moffat write such a flawless first part to a two-parter after season 6 and 7. Chris and Crissy then came and stood either side of Emerald.

"It's just a stupid Muggle show." They said, interrupting us after ten minutes.

"No it's not!" we replied at once. "It's the best Muggle show ever created. EVER!" I added.

"Coarse it is." Lizzie and Vicky mocked, walking beside me and Ruby.

"If you nothing positive to say about Doctor Who then how about all of you piss off to bed." Emerald snapped.

"It's a Saturday night." Vincent commented.

"We're gonna watch reaction videos and re-watch the episode like 5 more times so just at least wait in the main part of the common room." Ruby explained.

"How long will that be?" Chris questioned.

"Like Midnight." the three of us enlightened.

"When it's not a school night second years can stay out until Ten o'clock. Let's go to the cave." Crissy suggested.

So that's what they did and we watched Doctor Who 6 more times, not 5. The rest of the season was fantastic. Especially Peter's 55 minute solo episode. Last episode was shit. It ruined the hype made in the previous episode and a certain character death. Not gonna go into spoilers.

Anyway I may of said before that my psychopathic and depressing thoughts started again in fourth year, but that's not when the problems started at school. They started in third year.

* * *

Chapter 11. Seems like yesterday I as typing the very first chapter of this story. And I made Sapphire Emerald and Ruby all fans of Doctor Who. So what? I'm putting my Whoiavian self into a character I created. My FanFiction not yours. And finally if you think this story is going a bit slow paced a the moment, it will speed up chapter 12, 13 or 14.

Please Review,

MD,

XX


	12. Third Year - Life Potion

**Time Skipping through Third Year . . .**

Third year. Third year. Thirdy thirdy thirdy year. Really don't wanna write about this . . . but I have to.

The first week all me, Emerald and Ruby talked about to the Hogwarts Super Friends was about the Olympics and Paralympics. It got a bit annoying for them. Miss Foster as always was a bitch. Last lesson on a Friday 3rd week into the year and she went and started problems. Just because I didn't understand the stupid science theory she was going on about. I called her 'A fucking little bitch' and for some reason she didn't like that. I mean we are always encouraged to tell the truth.

"Get out of my classroom you rude little girl!" she yelled.

"Gladly." I replied, standing up and walking out. "Arg!" I roared, suddenly punching the wall. A rush of pain went through my right hand. I bit my lips together to muffle my scream of pain. I went to the Hospital Wing.

"What you done now?" Madam Promfrey asked. While learning to fly a broom in first year and during Quiddict practice in second year I had had many cuts, bruises and bangs on the head. Mostly during second.

"I think my wrist is broken." I admitted, clutching my wrist. Madam Promfrey rolled her eyes. And checked my wrist over. She gently poked at my wrist asking if certain places hurt.

"A slight crack in the joint of your wrist it seems. How did you do it anyway." she questioned.

"I was sent out of Professor Foster's class so punch a wall." She rolled her eyes again.

"Nurse Longbottom. Bring out some broken bones potions for Sapphire Potter." she called. Madam Promfrey was retiring in 2018 so hired Nurse Longbottom in 2014, so she could be trained enough to take over when Madam Promfrey left.

"What bone of the body?" she called back.

"Wrist." Nurse Longbottom cast the Accio spell and came out with the bottle of potion. "You will need to take this three times a day. In the morning AFTER breakfast not before or you'll be sick. After lessons in the mid afternoon. And in the evening AFTER dinner." she explained. "After you take the potion you can't eat for 2 hours, so no eating during morning lessons unless you want to throw up." she warned, while she began to wrap my wrist in bandages.

"So how long until I'll be able to use it again?" I asked while Nurse Longbottom, placed a splint on my bed ready to go around my wrist.

"10 - 12 days."

"It's the first Quidditct match of the season in two weeks tomorrow." I explained.

"Well if you really care about your team winning you would yet your back up play. Their is no way you'll be able play just 3 days after a broken wrist has healed." Nurse Longbottom snapped, despite trying to be kind about it, while using double sided sticky tape to hole the bandages in place. Then she picked up the splint and put it tightly around my wrist. I stayed in the Hospital Wing, until the end of the lesson then went to the Quidditch field.

"Sapphire?" Ollie quired when I walked onto the field. "You're not meant to come to the back ups training time until next Friday." he explained.

"I know." I replied, lifting up my bad wrist so he could see it.

"How did that happen?" Ollie snapped, clearly frustrated.

"Punched a wall."

"Why would you punch a wall?"

"Foster sent me out of her class just because I didn't understand some stupid science theory."

"That stupid fucking bitch." he meant to say it under his breath but everyone, who was waiting around Ollie ready to be instructed and myself had heard. "How long did Madam Promfrey say it would take to heal?" he asked.

"10 - 12 days."

"You do know Gryffindor have a new seeker." he snapped.

"Well .. yeah but I don't know who it is." I explained.

"Your little brother James. He caught 19 out of 40 snitches in the try-outs. One less than you."

"Really?" I asked, impressed. Ollie glared at me. What did I do wrong? He's my brother, I should be allowed to be happy for him even if he was on my rival team. He snapped out of his glare and turned to Kayleigh.

"Well then! Kayleigh this means you'll have to take Sapphire's place. I want you to come to both Normal and Back up training sessions starting tomorrow." he explained. "And as the second match of season is only 2 weeks after the first that will apply to you Sapphire after the first match. Okay?" he asked.

"Yes Ollie." me and Kayliegh said at once. Ollie singled for me to leave, so I did.

Not being able to play in the first match of the year was awful. But it wasn't the worst thing. That happened later.

We won 1st place in the first season. 650 points. Ravenclaw was last so had to get at least 3rd or they would be out. Second season we got 500 points which got us 2ed place - Gryffindor was 1st. After two games into the third season is when the following happened. It was a half practical half non-practical lesson of potions in Professor Gudgeon's class.

"Today children. We will be learning about Life Potion. This is a potion that was only put on the curriculum in 2000 so you may not have heard of it before but does anyone know what it is?" he questioned. We were silent. "Life Potion, as the name would suggest creates life." he flicked his wand and all our books turned to the page on Life Potion. "Sapphire, read aloud the first paragraph." he ordered.

"Life Potion is ..." I begun despite being bewildered at the thought of what this potion obviously was. "... a liquid that takes a sample of DNA to creates whatever life the DNA was taken from. A bubble forms around the DNA sample with a small hole that allows the potion to leak to the DNA causing it to grow into the body of the creature/animal. The body will look 2 years to 10 years old but mentally will still be as helpless as a new-born creature or animal. Life potion also creates a large amount magic in the creature which the potion maker most of the time will steal when the creature/animal is between 16 and 17 years old." I read aloud. That was the end of the paragraph so I stopped reading.

"5 points to Slytherin." he said. Professor Gudgeon was a HufflePuff and always gave points for simple things, might sound cool to you but after two years of Professor Gudgeon it gets a bit patronizing. "Lizzie read the next paragraph." Ah. Lizzie wasn't the best reader. She could be really intelligent if she tried, but she had learning difficulties with reading.

"I - I don't want to sir." she stampeded.

"Go on Elizabeth. Practice makes perfect." he argued back, in the patronizing friendly zone he used when students didn't follow his instructions.

"I'll help you." I whispered in her ear.

"The potion make-er can al-so give the magic in-side the ..."

"Creature/animal." I whispered.

"... creature/animal to some-one else. If the magic isn't re-move-d then by it's 16th or 17th birthday then the crea-ture/ani-mal will go into a ..."

"Coma."

"... coma un-til it is. Wh-ich is why is the year 2000 the Min-is-try of Magic le .. le ..."

"Legalised."

"... legalised the potion in certain b-uild-ings to cre-ate frogs and mice. April 2016 the fir-st magic was tr .. tran .. tr ..."

"Transferred."

"... transferred from the frog to a 10 year old sq-uib. Un ..."

"Unfortunately."

"... Unfortunately the frog ..."

"Immediately."

"... immediately died, how-ev-er, during Aug-ust 2016 the sq-uib got her ..."

"Acceptance."

"... acceptance let-ter to Hog-warts sch-ool of whi-tch-craft and wiz-ard-ary." Lizzie finished.

"20 points to Slytherin." sir said. "Any questions?" Ruby put her hand up. "Yes Ruby."

"Has anybody ever tried to use this potion with humans?" she asked. I glared at her. She was a wise, nerdy intelligent Ravenclaw she would of worked out this was the potion Lucius used on me when we were told it's name.

"Once." he replied. My head then jerked to face him. Nobody at school but Emerald and Ruby knew I was made from this potion. That meant someone else had to be made from it. "In fact if nobody had any questions we were going to go straight onto the sub-chapter of the book entitled Madam Katherine UnderSmither. As you seem so interested perhaps you could read aloud the entire sub-chapter." he ordered. Was it me or did he have obsession with making students read. Nobody ever had actually heard him read something aloud himself.

"Madam Katherine UnderSmither was the first and only Human to be created from life Potion." Ruby began. "The two potion makers were two muggle-borns who had tried and failed to have child of their own for 10 years. Their names were Flora and Felix Grant. Katherine's biological parents were Pure-Bloods they were interdependently wealthy, their names were Gwendoline and Edwin UnderSmither, they were several years younger than the muggle-born couple and Gwendoline was 4 mouths into a pregnancy with twins. The Grants knew this so made Life Potion and literally ripped Katherine out of Gwendoline's whom. The unborn child appeared in the potion with the described bubble around her and she grew into a 2 year old baby with the metal state of a newborn. This happened 31st August 1896. She lived 5 years with the Grants, who spoiled her as much as they could. Only after the 5 years Katherine meet up with a boy called Joseph - who was her twin - and her real parents. Her real parents were suspicious so made her fake parents take a truth potion forcing them to admit everything. Edwin was very high up in the Ministry, so had a large influence on their punishment, which was to be hung. By the time Katherine was 6 she was living with Joesph, Edwin and Gwendoline for the next ten years. When she was sixteen in 1912 she fainted and never woke up. She was fed by tubes for three years until the hospital she was in got blown up in 1915, during World War One." she read.

"15 points to Ravenclaw." we then went into a discussion about Katherine's life. During that discussion Louise Lane a Ravenclaw who was extremely smart even for a Ravenclaw, she teased people like Vincent and Lizzie who wasn't as smart as her, she was a very fast reader and always read ahead when we weren't meant to, raised her hand.

"Yes Louise."

"Sir wasn't that prejudice murderer Magie Malfoy made from Life Potion by Lucius and Narcissa?" she asked, innocently enough despite her past bitchiness.

"Nothing is know for certain, but that is suspected that she is made from Life Potion." Then we went into the practical. Making a mouse from Life Potion. We collected our ingredients. We had 25 minutes to make the potion until sir would walk around with 5 veils of mouse blood and would pour one of them into mine. Like always in a practical lesson I had my sleeves were rolled up.

Sir had poured the blood into Vincent's, Chris's, Vicky's and Lizzie's 3 out of 4 was successful take a guess on who's wasn't. Then he came next to me and poured the last veil of blood into mine. It did work - just not as it was supposed to. A circle of five bubbles appeared and five mice started to grow.

"Strange. Very strange." he said. "You did weigh all your ingredients properly?" he asked.

"Yes professor."

And you followed the method word for word?"

"Yes professor." He picked up a soup spoon, put it in the centre of the circle and slowly let it fill up.

"I'll have to do some tests on this potion." he said. Everyone was staring at me now muttering about 'how did she do that?'. And Louise Lane was glaring at me. As Professor Gudgeon turned with the soup spoon full of potion, Louise pushed him toward me. The potion went over my right arm and some onto my left leg, soaking through my trousers to touch my knee. It burned. I screamed. I collapsed.

"Oh my goodness!" Professor yelled. "50 points from Ravenclaw!" apart from me everyone including Louise gasped. Professor Gudgeon had never took points away from a house. We had heard rumors that he had, but it was only one or two points, no near 50. No one would believe us unless it actually cam from the Hippogriff's mouth. "Sapphire are you okay?" he asked bending down to my level.

"No .. it .. it hurts .. it burns." I explained.

"Emerald, Ruby help me take your sister to the hospital wing." he ordered. He sounded weird. His voice didn't sound like Professor Gudgeon. He was usually friendly and patronizing at times. The way he was speaking now made him feel like a male version of Professor McGonagall. And unless you were stupid no one argued with Professor McGonagall. Ruby put my left arm around her neck, I pushed on my good leg and stood up. Emerald tried to do the same, but I jerked my arm away in pain from her touch.

"I'll be fine with just Ruby." I said as politely as possible. As I limped off using Ruby as a crutch me and Louise glared at each other.

Why did she think it necessary to push Professor Gudgeon into me.

Why did I react so badly to the potion touching my skin.

Why, why, why?

* * *

Dun, dun dun. Second Chapter back! What did you think?

Please review,

MD,

XX


	13. Lies

Me and Ruby went to the hospital wing.

Professor Gudgeon and Emerald followed us.

Emerald and Ruby explained what happened to Madam Pomfrey, while Nurse Longbottom washed my arm and knee from the potion.

"It looks like a like a mild burn." she said while drying my arm.

"The potion was only 15 degrees." Professor commented.

"Well it's the only thing it could be." she replied. She went into the store cupboard and came out with a bottle in her hand. "When you take this you should feel a tingly sensation were your burns are and the medicine will case full blown blisters ready to burst, which will mean the effects of the burns last 3 days rather than 3 weeks." she explained, pouring a horrible looking orange liquid onto a spoon twice the size of a normal one. It was put in my mouth and I swallowed. I didn't get a tingly sensation like Nurse Longbottom predicted. I felt this horrible feeling in my stomach that felt like a period pain only it was 50 times worse. I doubled up in pain. Nurse Longbottom was clever, she held back my hair and I was sick into the emergency bucket by the bed.

"I told you they weren't burns." Professor Gudgeon snapped.

"Anyone would of thought the same thing. I've been working at this school since the early 70s and I believed those marks to be burns." Madam Pomfrey replied angrily. "Their is one other thing it could be though." she added. "This happened when life Potion touched her skin. That would only happen to something made from the potion itself." she continued looking at me.

"Your insane. Why would you instantly assume that. I had the potion too high. It's burns. I've obviously just had an allergic reaction to something in the medicine." No one replied. Nurse Longbottom just wrapped my arm in bandages and a sling. Carefully bent my knee put bandages around it and used a sling to hold my left leg in that bent position. I was then given a crutch as support for my left side and was sent to Lunch, with Emerald and Ruby.

When I got the great hall everyone started muttering about me. Oh Louise Lane had been a busy bee.

I went over to sit next to Lizzie. James was sitting on the Gryffindor table facing Lizzie. Both of them clearly waiting for us to show.

"Hey Saffie. Emmy." James said.

"Hey." We replied simultaneously, sitting down on our tables.

"What happened in your potions class? A girl from your year has been saying your made from this thing called life potion and that your that prejudge murderer Magie Malfoy using a different name." he innocently questioned. Wow. Was Louise Lane that good of a rumor spreader that it got to other year groups in one lesson.

"I'll explain later." I told him. "In private!" I added addressing the people around us that had begun staring. Ollie had a go at me later that day. 'We are winning Sapphire! Hufflepuff's out. If Ravenclaw lose 3 more games their out. We're on the best path we could be to win this year and you go and injure yourself again!' he didn't seem to care about the rumors were I had caught even teachers muttering about, just Slytherin winning the cup.

That night I met up with Draco.

Oh didn't I tell you did I?

Since I started first year I had in my possession my Dad's invisibility cloak and The Marauder's Map - I got James to steal them then to send them in a parcel. I showed Draco them and my Time turner the first Friday night ever since then we saw each other every night. We would use the time turner to appear an hour before we met up then Draco would apperate home and I would walk back to the Slytherin common room, both of us obviously needing to avoid our past self's. Since then Wednesdays to Saturday nights we would meet up with each other.

That night was a Thursday and I saw Draco. James had potions last lesson so I got him to take one of the books from the shelve about Life Potion. Being the loyal little brother he is he didn't ask questions he just did as his told. And no it's not stealing because when I next had the change I returned it. Stealing is such a strong word we just borrowed it .. without asking.

Anyway when I saw Draco of coarse the first thing he noticed was my crutch and sling-ed arm. I explained to him what happened.

"Will you be able to use the time turner with injures?" he asked when I finished.

"Should do. You'll just have to be the one to turn the thingy." I then remembered how James had moaned about almost getting caught taking the book. "Anyway, the Potion we made that caused this. I explained briefly but this book is about it." I said handing it to him. He read the first two paragraphs and the sub-chapter about Katherine.

"I think I heard of this. Not what it is, but the name and that it was going to be a new part of the school curriculum in September 2000." he closed the book and gave it back to me.

"Professor Gudgeon told us that. And if you heard about it Lucius would of as well. The name by itself gives a lot away, so he would of wanted to find out what it was." I started.

"Read about the giving Magic to squibs ... experiment it would of been then - stole it from somewhere, made you and the rest is history." Draco finished.

"So I either let Lucius steal my magic and I become a squib or I go into a coma until my body gets blown up." I snarled.

"Well if you become a squib you could just go to the center places where they keep the Life Potion Frogs and Mice."

"And let Lucius become 'Voldemort the second' and start Wizarding war three!" I snapped.

"Good point." he admitted.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Sapphire it's 3 to 4 years away. We don't need to worry about it now." Why would he say that? Wouldn't the smart thing to do be thinking of ideas now, so we would know exactly what we were doing in 3-4 years time? Draco said often enough that I was getting stronger everyday. In fact my wand - the new one I got from The Wand Shop when I was 11 - was mostly just a pretence that I was like everyone else. And now in order to keep up the pretence I would have to not use Magic at all unless I had to for Charms class or was by myself. Draco had always been their. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't of seen my first birthday. Why would he want wait to help me with this?

"Well this is already around the entire school. I'm the same age as the Magie Malfoy their all afraid of. They're not gonna let this go." I explained.

"When Madam Pomfrey first suggested the Life Potion what did you say to her."

"That I had the potion too high so it burned me and that I must of had an allergic reaction to something in the burn healing medicine."

"Right. That's a realistic story. Unlikely but realistic. Stick with it." he ordered. I nodded. Draco then changed the subject. We spoke about how I was doing in school and stuff you know the typical stuff grown ups would want to know.

We then used the time turner. Draco turned the thingy. And like I predicted I was fine - apart from a slight stumble - I was fine. We said goodbye, Draco apperated back home and I apperated outside Malfoy Manor's annex to see Scorpius like I still did.

Hardly anyone believed my story. I lost none of my friends. No one left the Super Hogwarts Friends. Our friendship might of been across three of the houses but we were all loyal friends just like Hufflepuffs - even though we hate that house. People would purposely move away from me even when we were eating in the Great Hall. Which was their own problem because they would be all huddled up together barely able to move a limb whereas me Lizzie and Vincent would have plenty of room. But it was still hurtful.

Oh and remember how I said about me and Emerald always teasing Ruby and Thomas's friendship about them going out? Well it happened. They became official boyfriend and girlfriend. About a week or so later I started a relationship as well. And no I haven't finally got to what I was on about earlier with Scorpius. For goodness sake he would of only been 10. No I started dating Lizzie.

Yes Lizzie.

No I am not a lesbian.

Well I was back then until I realised I liked boys too.

It's called being Bisexual.

Anyway me and Lizzie were just sitting in The Cave by our self's talking about how stupid boys can be and why would anyone chose to be tied to one for the rest of their life, when Lizzie leaned towards me and kissed me. I kissed back. It wasn't bad. I actually really enjoyed our lips pressing against each other, our tongues seeming to unwillingly want to massage each other. When we pulled apart, Lizzie looked embarrassed, but I was smiling.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize! Their is nothing wrong with lesbians or gays!" I snapped. Lizzie stared at me.

"Are you a lesbian too?" she asked sounding half excited half relieved.

"Well I never really thought about it before, but I kind of enjoyed the kiss." I explained.

"Doesn't that give you you're answer?" I stared at her. I had this feeling in my stomach and chest that felt like my intestines were wrapping themselves around my lungs. It reminded me of how I felt about Draco and that he had always been their for thick and thin and I loved him for that. Although on a less extreme scale Lizzie had done the same thing since I met her in first year. Did I love Lizzie?

"Maybe we should kiss again. Just to make sure." I suggested. Lizzie smiled. We leaned into each other and kissed again. The day after that we spoke about sexualities, weather we would make a good couple and stuff.

6 days later we made our self's officially girlfriend and girlfriend. The first people we told was the Super Hogwarts Friends, my cousins, James and their friends - well they were technically Super Hogwarts friends too, but my cousins, James and their friends didn't use the cave as much as us. We had shown them all The Cave ages ago so at least it was private. They seemed shocked. Of course the most shocked was Vicky, Emerald and Ruby. They tried to be supportive by saying 'Hope you have a happy relationship' but although they didn't mean too it sounded like they were taking the piss. James came up to me and held my hand and everyone else walked out. Apart from Roxanne and Fred who came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back with my free arm.

"I don't care what your sexuality is. I will still love you. All I care about is you being happy." he whispered in my ear. We pulled apart. "And ignore everyone else. I'll bring them around." he promised.

"I don't want Mum, Dad or any adult from the family knowing."

"I'll make sure everyone is quite until your ready." he explained, before walking off to find our stupid cousins.

We did have a happy relationship. We told no one else, but we weren't secretive about our relationship - well only with the adults of our families - so people discovered the truth. Which on top of the life potion thing didn't make problems any better.

For example my first game back after the life Potion incident - which was like early June and the injury happened late April - instead cheering on their team everyone or most people were yelling homophobic comments and or about the theory Louise had spread about me. Of coarse I knew it was true but apart from a few paragraphs in a book their was no actual evidence. We were playing Ravenclaw the two beaters were Ruby and one of Louise's friends. I was centimeters from grabbing the snitch when Louise's friend purposely beat the bludger towards me. Too concentrated on the snitch to notice it hit me on the head. I immediately fainted and fell off my broom. Apparently and obviously a teacher used the Arresto Momentum spell to stop me falling to my death. Louise's friend was punished with 3 weeks of detention, 300 points taken from Ravenclaw and banned from playing quidditch for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. And Slytherin automatically won the match. So yeah it wouldn't matter if Ravenclaw by some miracle won the School Quidditch Competition because they defiantly weren't going to be winning the house cup.

Oh I was fine just a bit of concussion, and an un-hide-able bump on my head that busied over. But yeah I was fine. I would have been able to play in the next game if . . .

Did I tell you that Lizzie brought me a bracelet made out of real sliver for our one mouth anniversary?

Alright! I'll get back to the point.

I saw Narcissa. I was bunking off muggle subjects because the lesson before nearly made my head explode and I saw her.

Why the fucking hell was she here?

And what did she bloody want?

* * *

Okay yeah, if your thinking 'But the actual movies we see Harry's room and there is like 4 or 6 people a room.' Well after the Second Wizarding War, Hogwarts was basically destroyed. They would have needed to rebuild most of the building and the students in first and second year of Hogwarts in 1998 would of been hiding in their common rooms, so death eaters would of blown up the side of the wall to get to them, cause they wouldn't of known the password.

So how I image the bedrooms is that they have 3 people per (the number of girls isn't in the 3 times table so Lizzie and Sapphire have one on their own room). 4 rooms are one larger room with walls to spate them and each room has a door that leads to the On Sweet, that the rooms share. This 4 room thing in 6 rows and about 10 columns. Which would hold 360 students. Per gender, per house means that Hogwarts has about 2880 students altogether.

Please Review,

MD,

XX


	14. Trust

It was after Dinner. I had told the Super Hogwarts Friends I was going to The Cave to do my homework, which I did have a lot of - Potion Class one over due but Professor Gudgeon being Professor Gudgeon. I walked into the centre of the Forbidden Forest. I sat on a low branch of a tree. I saw on my wrist one of my bruises. I pulled up my sleeve, looked at all my busies then pulled my sleeve back down. I close my eyes and thought back. Remembering what happened.

"Hey Sapphire." I jumped. It was Draco. "Bit jumpy aren't you?" he questioned.

"I was .. deep in thought." I said honestly, checking my watch - he was half an hour early.

"Are people being homophobic again?" Yes I know I said I never told anyone else but Draco is ... Draco.

"Just a little."

"I hate having to look at that bruise on your head. It reminds me of ..." his sentence trailed off.

"When I was little." I finished. Draco nodded, sympathetically. Suddenly he frowned.

"What's that?"

"What's What?" I was confused.

"That bruise on your wrist!" he snapped.

"Oh it's nothing." I lied.

"No!" he snapped again grabbing my arm and pulling up sleeve. He saw all 10 bruises. "How did this happen?" he demanded.

"I um walked into a door." I lied.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid Sapphire! These bruises are fingerprints! Tell me now who did this!" he commanded.

"Narcissa." I mumbled.

"What!? Did you just say Narcissa?" I nodded. "You've seen Narcissa? Here at Hogwarts." I nodded again. "Stop nodding and explain what happened." he said as calmly as he could.

"I was bunking off muggle subjects. Don't look at me like that. You never had to do the subjects, you don't know how boring it is. Anyway I was wondering around the grounds when someone behind me called my name, so I turned around And she was their." I began. My hands began shaking.

"Go on." Draco said gently, taking hold of my shaky hands.

"I can't." Draco took one of his hands away from mine and pushed himself onto the branch so he was next to me.

"Yes you can." he reassured, putting his free arm around my shoulder. I took a deep breath and rested my head on his chest.

"I asked her why she was here. She tried to say she needed to talk to me. She was coming closer and closer to me. I told her to go away and to leave. I turned to run. She grabbed my arm."

"What did she want?" I sat up and faced him.

"Does it matter? Whatever she wanted to say would of been a lie."

"And you know this for certain because . . ." I sat up straight and glared at Draco.

"Because of what she did to me when I was a kid. Why would she tell me the truth about anything?"

"Sapphire, you don't know the whole story." Draco tried to say.

"What else is their to know other than what she did to me!" I snapped.

"What did she want?" Draco repeated.

"I don't know. I wasn't listening properly. Kinda too busy trying to get away."

"She could of had something important to say!"

"Lucius was their." I said suddenly.

"What? You saw him as well?"

"Well. Not as such."

"Sapphire!" he snapped, clearly irritated.

"It was obvious he was their though. Why else would Narcissa be their?"

"Have you been listening to me?" he questioned.

"She was trying to distract me. Lucius must of been hiding behind a tree or something. Narcissa was stalling while her husband waited for the right moment to jump out and do something so he could kidnap me or something." I explained.

"But you never actually saw him."

"They were going to kidnap me. Use the full body binding spell or something to stop me getting away. Hide me somewhere and beat like they used to when I was a kid. Then .. get some .. muggle-borns o-or squibs and f-force me to m-m-murder them again." I stated, I was over-thinking things I know, but at the time I truly believed that was what would of happened. Can you blame me? By the time I had neared the end of my sentence I was holding back tears and struggling to talk. When I finally breathed out tears followed and I couldn't control it. I cried and cried. Draco pulled into a hug so I could cry into his chest. After a while Draco spoke.

"I'm not blaming you for anything but you shouldn't of been bunking lessons. I know you must of been scared, but if you were in lessons you would of been safe. Hogwarts is a safe place. If any of the teachers sees them they'll know immediately who they are, do whatever it takes for them to leave then contact the Ministry that they were here. Don't bunk anymore lessons and you'll be safe. I promise."

I cried some more. When I finally calmed down I stayed hugging Draco until eventually we pulled apart and used the time turner. Draco apperated home. As soon as he was gone I apperated outside the annex to meet Scorpious, were we ended up having a similar conversation. When Scorp was in his bedroom I apperated back to Hogwarts and met with Lizzie in The Cave, where we just spoke about school and stuff.

When me and Lizzie used the time turner, we went to the Slytherin Common Room, where she used Skype to talk to Vicky and I used Skype to talk to Emerald, Ruby and James, then we went to bed. Of course the only person who knew I was using the time turner to see three people in one night was Scorpius.

Me and Liz went to bed. Lizzie was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, taking off my robes.

"It's the rumors about you being made from that potion."

"What about them?"

"Well, rumors go around for a few weeks then get forgotten about-"

"The rumors are about me being a murderer they're not going to be easily forgotten." I interrupted.

"Yeah but still. Their is so much evidence backing the rumors up. I watched you make that potion. I was coping you. You had it at the temperature it was supposed to be at -"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. And even if you didn't you were using crutches because of those 'burns' for a whole mouth. Even claiming to be allergic to the burns potion it shouldn't of taken that long."

"It's not claim it's the truth!"

"I want to believe you, Sapphire. But I just can't." I felt a horrible feeling in my chest; it felt like my intestines had travelled upwards and was straggling my heart. How could someone who said they loved me, buy me bracelets that must of cost a shitload of money then say they don't trust me? "I love you, Saf. Whatever you've been through - whatever you're trying to hide I want to be their. Just tell me the truth."

"I'm not hiding anything." I insisted.

"I know when you're lying Sapphire." Tears began to form in my eyes.

"You can't tell anyone. If I tell you the truth you have to promise you won't tell a soul."

"I promise." I got out my wand and placed it by my right eye. When I pulled it away a white light appeared at the end of my wand. I flicked and turned my wand 360 degrees. A DVD then appeared in my lap. "Are your memories on that?" she asked. I nodded, picking up the DVD and allowing tears to be free. I walked over to her laptop were she was on the homepage of WizardingYouTube.

"Nobody must know. Not a word." I explained, as I put the DVD in her laptop. It instantly began to play.

It started with the first thing I ever explained in this autobiography. Then skipped to three mouths later when I was thrown into my cupboard bedroom for the first time.

I had began coughing due to dust that I accidentally breathed in. I slowly and shakily stood up and outstretched my arms. The fingertips of my left hand touched the door while my fingertips of my left touched the wall.

Glimpses of the times Lucius abused me while I slowly grew ill. By the time I was ten mouths old Draco was rubbing my back while I coughed into his hankie, I was coughing blood.

"It's you two forcing her to sleep in that filthy room." Draco snapped, when he saw the blood. "And how young she is doesn't help ... Tomorrow I'm bringing proper bedding, cleaning out that room and feeding her proper food that will actually make her stronger." he added.

"And if we don't let you do that?" Lucius questioned.

"Then she'll be dead before her first birthday."

Glimpses of Draco coming everyday nursing me to health, for the next mouth. My first birthday, were Draco came with a cupcake for me to eat, Lucius gave me my first wand, which started an argument.

Lucius abusing me while teaching me Magic.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, pointing my wand at a chair. It moved a centimetre.

"Watch me again." Lucius snarled. "Stupefy!" I was pushed in the table, with an invisible force that was indescribably strong.

I was standing on the table learning how to use the Arresto Momentum Charm. Lucius threw a Quaffle at me and it hit my stomach. "You didn't even try!" Lucius screamed, pulling me off the table by, my hair.

"Expelliarmus." Lucius's wand flipped out of his hand, but he easily caught it again with his other hand.

"Pathetic."

When Lucius first kidnapped a muggle-born and Narcissa dragged me to the basement by the scruff of my neck.

"You are going to torture that Mudblood!" she ordered. "But first Lucius is going to show you how." Lucius tortured the muggle-born. Then when was my turn I refused.

"Do as you're told!"

"No!" Lucius started to beating me. Punching kicking slapping. I begged and begged him to stop. I heard the front door open then get slammed shut again while I screamed. Then I saw Draco in the doorway to the basement. He rushed down the steps.

"Leave her alone!" Draco yelled, as he pulled me free and lifted me up. He used magic let the muggle-born free and the shielding charm to stop the bitch and the bastard chasing after her.

Glimpses of them two forcing me to torture squibs and muggle-borns.

"I'm not slaving in that kitchen for a little brat like you anymore!" Narcissa yelled at me

Glimpses of me shoplifting.

More glimpses of me to torturing and murdering.

"Torture the mudblood or I'll torture you!" Lucius roared. in my face.

That whole event, up to when the muggle-born died.

"Mum. Why are you doing this, to Magie? She's just a child." I over heard Draco ask one night when I was 7 and locked in my cupboard.

"So your father can be the most powerful wizard in the world." she replied.

"I can tell when you're lying . . . Dad's hitting you again isn't he?"

"No he isn't." she said quickly.

"So how did you get that? And that? And that?" he asked, clearly pointing at difference bruises or scars, he'd noticed on her.

"You know how clumsy I can be."

"You're never clumsy."

"Look Draco I don't know where you got these ideas from but your father has never hit me." Narcissa insisted.

More glimpses, including my shoplifting and my failed attempt at running away. How Lucius punished me. How Draco saved me. My successful running away were I ran into my Granddad. Short snippets of Draco convincing my family to take me in. The year of arguments. When I slapped my Uncle Charlie and ran off. The next day when he threatened to go the Ministry. Part of mine and Draco conversation about my family's memories.

"Reponere memories." I ordered my wand. I looked at all the photos on the selves in the room and saw my face appear in most of the photos, mainly ones of the whole family or had my siblings and parents in it.

Lizzie closed her computer and looked at me.

"All those people ..." she tried to say her voice trailing away.

"I know."

"Lucius ..."

"I know."

"Your family ..."

"I know. I hate myself for what happened. What I did to those people. My family might have forgotten, Emerald and Ruby might never talk about it, but I'm always thinking about it. Their always something about those 9 years going on in the back of my mind." I explained.

"Sapphire it's fine. You never did those things willingly. I'm keeping my promise. Not a word." she smiled at me sympathetically.

I know what your thinking. How could I of been so stupid? How could I expect Lizzie to keep such a massive secret? The problem was I hadn't thought of either of them things until the video ended.

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about Lucius and Narcissa. What Lizzie was going to do with the information I had shown her. In total I lost 30 points from Slytherin that day because I couldn't concentrate on my lessons.

That night I wasn't expecting Draco, however despite this I sat on a tree branch at the edge of the forest wishing that I could forget the first 9 years of my life. Not have to think about how this was going to affect my future. Not having flashbacks very hour of the day.

Suddenly a box appeared on my lap. I looked around. Must of been some sort of accidental magic, preformed by me. I read the outside of the box. 'WKD'. That was a brand of Alcohol wasn't it? Their was a total of 4 bottles. I opened the box. Don't ask what I was thinking cause to be honest I wasn't thinking. I was just so depressed at that point in time, that I never thought of the consequences.

I took out the first bottle . . .

* * *

Chapter 14. Not sure what to write for this Author Note other than, what do you think of the story so far? And how I'm writing my characters.

Please Review,

MD,

XX


	15. Depression

. . . I used magic to open it and drank it. It worked. Being the first time I'd ever drank alcohol I got drunk quickly. And forgot completely about Lucius, Narcissa, Life Potion, being a lesbian, Lizzie. I was just me.

My memory is fuzzy but while I swung on the tree branch I sung random parts of random songs.

I drank all 4 bottles. I was so drunk, I could grip onto the metal hoops probably. I couldn't stand without the support of the tree. I was sick in the empty box of WKD twice.

"Miss Potter?" Someone called from a distance. "Miss Potter!" They called again, apperating closer to me. I jumped. It was Professor Tugwood. The Head of Slytherin House. "It is midnight. What on earth are you doing out of bed."He looked over at the sick-filled box and 4 empty bottles. "Have you been drinking?" he questioned.

"Maybe." I slurred.

He grabbed my arm, forced me to my feet and apperated me to the hospital wing. I stumbled to the nearest sick bucket and vomited again. Nurse Longbottom always took night duty so was the only one their.

"Nurse Longbottom. I found Miss Potter drinking on the edge of the forest." Professor Tugwood explained.

"Drinking?" Nurse Longbottom repeated.

"Yes."

"She's thirteen."

"Which is why it's more disgraceful than it already is."

"I'll make her a black coffee. You get her into a bed." she ordered. I was forced to my feet again and practically dragged to the nearest bed.

"Get off." I slurred.

"If you hadn't been so stupid and irresponsible we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?" he snapped. "What processed you Sapphire? Breaking the rules - the law thinking you won't get caught? That's something a Gryffindor would do!" he went on and on. I hardly remember any of it. All I remember is that and telling him to shut up. I think I even said' Shut the fuck up' at one point. Professor Tugwood was the school's Muggle and Magical History Teacher and actually a really kind person, he just became strict and horrible when students broke the rules or didn't pay attention, thus getting things wrong. Cough Cough Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Anyway after about ten minutes Longbottom came out with the promised black coffee.

I refused to drink it. Claiming it looked like slime in a cup, or something that. It's very fuzzy memory. I did eventually drink it when it was cold and horrible. I didn't fall asleep until 2am and woke up at midday to find anther black coffee - being kept warm by magic - on the bedside table. I tried to sit up and a rush of pain shot through my head.

"Ow!" I complained, laying back down.

"Yes you have every right to be in pain." snapped Madam Promfey. "Drinking yourself stupid at 13! How irresponsible can you get? Professor Tugwood and Professor Mcgonal were up until 5 Am discussing you last night. You're in a lot of trouble young lady. I'll be surprised if you are not expelled!" she continued. As their was no lessons I was being forced to stay in the Hospital wing all day unless I was instructed to do otherwise.

Professor Tugwood and Professor Mcgonal came at 5 PM. They explained my punishment.

"You are excluded Miss Potter for he remaining 2 weeks of the half term." Mcgongal began. "You will not be allowed back to Hogwarts for the 1 week holiday between the half terms. And you will return to Hogwarts by the train along with the first years who visited their families for the week."

"When you return to Hogwarts ..."Professor Tugwood continued. "... everyday including weekends at 4PM will go down to the Hogwarts's Kitchen were I will conifcate your wand and leave you with the House elfs who will be given the power to instruct you on how you can help them around the kitchen. At 6 PM I will come back to the kitchen I will return your wand and you will go back to the Slytherin common room."

I got dressed into my Slytherin T-shirt and trousers brought to me by Lizzie, then Professor Tugwood walked me to the Slytherin common room, where I packed my stuff into my trunk. "Take my arm." he ordered.

"But sir, I thought it wasn't possible to apperate in and out of Hogwarts." I stated.

"Professor Mcgongal has given me the ability to break that rule this once in order to take you Platform 9 and 3/4 were your father is waiting." he explained. I made sure I had a tight grip on my trunk and took his arm. Everything swirled out of focus and when the world re - focused we were at the Hogwarts's Platform. I saw Dad leaning on the wall waiting for me, when Professor Tugwood saw this as well he apperated back to Hogwarts. I stayed were I was - he'd already seen me.

Dad walked up to me. He snatched my trunk of me not taking his eyes off me for a second.

"Hi Daddy." I said in a sweet baby voice while he pushed his sliding down glasses to the top of his nose. He pointed his finger in my face.

"Don't 'Hi Daddy' me." he snapped. "You are in a lot of trouble young lady. How dare you embarrass our family this way after everything I had to do to make all future generations able to exist!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Oh so did the alcohol just magically appear on your lap without you doing anything?"

"Yeah it did actually."

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid Sapphire." he grabbed my arm and forced me to run with him as we ran through the wall to King Cross Station. We were silent, throughout the entire journey home. Even when we were in the car driving home. The silence made the tension grow and grow.

"Why aren't you screaming and shouting at me?" I asked about half-way through the journey.

"Because me concentrating on the road so we don't crash is more important." he said through gritted teeth. Their was a 3-5 second silence. "But don't worry. When we get home you'll be getting plenty of shouting from both me and your Mother." he added. He kept to his word. The moment I got in Mum starting yelling. Dad let her say her piece then added on. Mum added on to what he said. Ect ect ect. By 6 minutes they were basically repeating thing they'd already said.

They finally shut up after ten minutes and sent me to my room. Where I found my DVD cupboard to have a padlock on the handles, the main wire to my TV disappeared and my board games nowhere to be seen. I didn't want an argument. Mum and Dad probably wanted me to make a scene. Then they'd have an excuse not to return the taken things until the summer holidays. I sat at my desk - that was on the right side of my bed - and began getting on with the massive pile of paper which was explained to be my school work I'd be missing. Maybe if I bit my tongue for the next fortnight and did exactly as I was told then my half term - especially with James coming over for the week - would be a blast after all.

 _'As if!' I_ thought to myself ' _James isn't your only little brother you have Albus as well.'_ Me and Albus had a love hate thing. We were always fighting, arguing. If he isn't arguing with me then he's arguing with James. Apparently the fighting between Albus and James got 'like a million times worse' while I was in first and second year. James was certain he'd started being mean to Lilly at the start of the year. And I was not disappointed. Half an hour into my school work their was a knock at the door. I told them they could come in. It was Albus and Lilly.

Lilly as normal was my cute little sister who sat on my lap whenever I was around but the moment Albus closed the door behind them he starting taking the piss. Teasing and mocking me about getting excluded. The details are boring but let's just say we ended up wrestling each other to the floor. Lilly only being 9 - ten on 3rd November - got scared and ran off to get Mum and Dad. They yelled more. Not at Albus. At me. What did I do? Albus bloody started it.

"Albus is half your size!" Mum yelled.

"Lilly isn't even half my size! And Albus is only half a foot shorter than me!" I yelled back. We got into an argument which ended with me having to cut the grass, with the lawnmower. Which of coarse would of pissed me off because normally Mum or Dad would use magic to make the lawnmower cut the grass by itself.

And ofcorse half and hour later Albus came out again. Saying 'Ha ha ha. One zero to Albus. One zero to Albus.'

"Albus if you don't shut up and go inside I might accidentally mow off your foot." I snapped.

"Nar that's pathetic. Still one zero."

"If you want a competition. You will lose." I stopped and thought for a second. "I mean look at Slytherin and Gryffindor. When I was in first year we had to deal with second place, for the end of year house cup. When I joined the Quiddict team last year instantly first place."

"Yeah with the house cup. Still got second place with the Quiddict cup."

"Yeah but I said to look at Gryffindor too. My first and second year third and fourth places. Sure James binged them up to second when he joined his Quiddict team, but it's just not good enough to compete with me and my side of the team."

"That might change when I'm in second year and join the Gryffindor Quiddict team." Oh he had cornered himself.

"Who says you'll make Gryffindor?"

"What?"

"Well it's very brave trying to compete with me. But the way you simply know how to get on all your siblings nerves all the time without getting caught is pretty cunning. You'd make a good Slytherin."

"No I wouldn't. Everyone in our family is Gryffindor, so I'll be a Gryffindor."

"Are me, Ruby and Roxamne not your family?" I reminded. "Just look at Me, Emerald and Ruby. We all thought we'd get into Gryffindor and look what happened. It's the hat's choice not yours."

"Stop talking rubbish!"

"Is that one all now?"

"Shut up!"

"Defiantly is then." I called after him as he ran inside.

The next day Albus was really quite, giving me evil looks which just brought me back to the thoughts that lead to my exclusion. That night I couldn't take it anymore. I sat in my bed and clicked my fingers. A knife and a first aid kit appeared in front of me.

I grabbed the knife and cut my wrist. Then again just below it. Then again and again and again and again until my entire left lower arm was covered in cuts. I hid the knife under my bed, opened the first aid kit and got out the bandages. I bandaged my arm pulled down my sleeve and went to sleep.

Tuesday Mum Dad Lilly and Albus went out for the day. They went to a theme park somewhere. Booked it ages ago around February for the four of them. Mum gave me a list of things to do, before she left. Mum and everyone else knew I was smart enough to finish all my work Hogwarts had given me in 3 days and wanted it to last the whole 3 weeks I'd be home. So I hologram called Draco and asked him to come around. He came at 2PM - an hour after everyone had left.

"So how's your exclusion been so far?" Draco asked me as I came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Well apart from the contact yelling and an annoying little brother it's been okay." I said passing him the tea. He snorted as I sat down.

"You do sort of deserved it. It's stupid drinking the amount of alcohol you did at your age." he took a sip of tea and placed it on the table.

"Don't you start."

"I'm surprised you weren't expelled."

"I didn't invite you here to lecture me."

"Then why am here." I got out Mum's list.

"To to all the things on here with magic."

"Your mother would of told you to do these as a punishment." he said not even looking at the list, before handing it back to me.

"Haven't I been punished enough?" I asked

"Don't even try . . ." his voice trailed off as he stared at something. I looked down. It was my arm. The sleeve had slid down slightly and Draco could see the bandages. " . . . it. What happened?" he asked pointing clearly at my arm so I couldn't answer his question with a question.

"Mum made me cook last night. It's just a burn. Dad's already starting making the potion to make it heal." I lied. He stared at it more for a bit, before he spoke. He took hold of my hand.

"If it's a burn why is their blood on the bandages." he snapped. He pulled my sleeve down to my elbow and started to unwrap the bandages.

"No! Draco! Stop!" I shouted, trying to stop him. But I only had one hand to fight with - Draco had two. A minute later my arm was fully unbandaged. All my cuts could be seen. I looked up at Draco.

He was glaring at me.

Not saying anything.

Just glaring.

* * *

What you think? One author note per chapter is actually really hard - for me anyway -, so this is it.

Please review,

MD,

XX


	16. Sibling Protection

"Stop it." I ordered looking away. First down at my cuts then the floor.

"When?" Draco asked.

"Last night."

"W-why would you do this to yourself?"

"You don't understand."

"Clearly I don't." he snapped, before letting go of my hand and kneeling on the floor. "So make me understand." I brought my legs to my chest and hugged them with by good arm - my bad arm on the arm rest of the sofa. He - as gently as he could - ran his fingers along my arm. I winced but kept up arm where it was. "Is this why you got yourself excluded? Ran out of space on your arm? Wouldn't be ale to bandage it probably if you cut your right? So you unintentionally made Alcohol appear in front of you and drank it?"

"NO!" I yelled into my knees.

"I'm trying to understand."

"Accusing me of regularly cutting myself isn't going to do that is it?" Draco took hold of my ankles and carefully forced them to the floor. Then he put two fingers below my chin and made me look at him.

"Are you regularly cutting yourself?"

"No. I did it once. Just once. I swear."

"Once?" Draco asked. "How depressed and shit about yourself do you have to feel for this to be once?"

"You don't understand how I feel."

"Don't I?" Draco pulled down the sleeve to his own left arm. He had a pinkish oval shaped scar.

"It looks like a burn."

"It isn't. That's what most people would think when they look at it. Astoria even thinks it's a burn and we've been married nearly a decade. What this really is .. is a 18 year old me cutting off a part of my own skin."

"Why?" I asked. Half out of interest, half out of confusion. You didn't need to be some expert therapist or super depressed person to know that cutting off your skin isn't how people cut themselves. I just didn't feel like saying it out loud.

"I was already depressed from what had happened during the war. Lucius was constantly going on about taking over the world. Continuing the Dark Lord's plans by being Lord Voldemort the Second. Both of them trying to get me to help them with their insane plans. I was trying to bring back their sanity but they wouldn't listen and I grew sick of it. So I thought the only way they would listen was if their precious son was harming himself. So I cut off my own skin. Purposely made noise so they would come up to my room. When they did I was cutting off the last bit skin that would make it fall onto the white sheets on the floor. I already had Phoenix tears ready to make it heal. But mother used the accio spell to get more and poured the entire thing on the wound. Half my skin regrew in this pink colour. She then poured the other bottle over my arm and the rest of my skin grew, with this scar. We tried using more Phoenix tears but the wound had been to severe even for Phoenix tears not to leave a scar. I thought it would help but all I got was yelling and screaming. It stopped them going on about world domination for a few days but that was it."

"Are you going to tell my mum and dad about me .. cutting myself."

"What's the point? They'll just yell at you. You'll be more upset than you were before and do it again."

"Did you ever cut yourself again?" their was a short silence.

"I've wanted to." he admitted. "But I didn't." he placed his hand on my knee. I put my hand on his.

Suddenly I saw a vision. Draco had just left the paranoid version of me, when I thought Lucius was trying to kidnap me. He Hologram called Narcissa and told her to 'apperate here now.' She did. Draco asked her why she was at Hogwarts earlier that day. The vision ended and I was back in reality.

I could tell from Draco's face he had seen the vision as well.

"You spoke to Narcissa?"

"I was going to tell you. But then I noticed the bandages and that became top priority." he explained, while standing up and looking at me. I didn't look at him.

"You spoke to Narcissa?" I repeated, more angrily.

"Yes did. Because you had just finished a crying fit over well-justified paranoia and I wanted to know what she was doing trying to talk to you."

"And what lies did she tell you?"

"She wasn't lying."

"Why are you defending her? After everything she's done-"

"What has she done? Narcissa never psychically hurt you."

"Yes she did. When I was three. During your Honeymoon with Astoria, Narcissa caught me going through the cupboards. She grabbed my shoulder and was shaking me while she called me names. So I called her a horrible old woman and she slapped me around the face." Draco took hold of my hand.

"I'm not saying what she did was right. I'm saying that .. that was one time. Can you put a number on how many times Lucius hit you?"

"Lucius did most of the psychical abuse Narcissa did most of the mental."

"Exactly." Draco said triumphantly. I thought to myself while a silence laid in the air. I thought of Lucius and fact that he was Draco's father.

"What was your childhood like?" I asked. "With Lucius as your father." I added.

"He was the only option for a role model I had so when I was little I idolized him. Tried behaving like him - often got laughed at for that -" Draco began turning his head to look at me then looking back at his which he lifted and took a sip of.

Despite the fact it probably would be cold by now. "I was so young that when yelled or I heard screams I thought it was normal. Then when I was 9 Lucius let me go around his friend's houses who had children my age. At first I thought they were the abnormal ones, but then I learned different. When I was having to listen to the shouting I curled into a ball on my bed and tried to block out the noise. At my friend's house I didn't have to do that - I was allowed to have fun. I was confused. I still idolized him. On my thirteenth birthday he said he left the house to me 'an extra special present.' I heard crying so I went to Mum's room and saw the red mark on her cheek her bleeding lip. She told me to go downstairs and she'll be down in a minute. From then on I became more aware of what was going on. My temper grew shorter and shorter. Most of the time I decided that I hated him, that he was a horrible man who should just dead although I was determined to try and change him. Make him stop. I got myself hit by him a few times. But I tried to never give up. My priority was to protect my mother. When the two of them made you I knew mother was only doing what she was doing because she was scared of Lucius. And everything she's doing now is because she's scared. I know being so young you wouldn't of seen it but it's the truth. I know that for certain now. Protecting both you and Mother is my new priority."

"As well as being a husband and father?" I questioned.

"They've been part of my priorities since I first looked at them." he replied, giving me a look that said: You'll understand when your older. Another silence laid.

"And what did you and Narcissa say to each other?" I said slowly.

"I ranted for a good 30 seconds, which ended with me asking 'Tell me what the bloody hell you were doing here'."

"And what did she say?!" I snapped, when he stalled by taking another sip of tea.

"She said she was trying to warn you about something."

"Oh yeah cause grabbing someone's arm really convince someone of that."

"She said she was in a rush. Lucius knew she was their. Didn't have time for a ten twenty minute conversation. She was about to tell me what she needed to warn you about when Lucius appeared next to her and apperated them away. I spent all of yesterday tracking them down. Found them this morning. Mother had all these cuts and bruises on her face. She whispered that Lucius said you were useless to them until you were sixteen, but Lucius wanted to play and mess about with your mind by . . ." his voice trailed away. He was too scared to just spit it out.

"Carry on. By what?" I demanded.

"Promise me you won't become paranoid or over-protective."

"Just bloody tell me."

"By ... kidnapping Lilly." he stated.

"How .. do you .. expect me not .. to get paranoid about that?!" I said gradually through gritted teeth.

"Because Lucius is smart. He's evil. But smart. He could know Mother isn't one hundred percent on his side told her that so she would tell you. He wants to play mind games, telling you he's going to kidnap your sister then not is the perfect way to do that."

"Lilly is my baby sister. I might not of been their when she was born, but that bond, that automatic promise to never let her get harmed in any way, all of that still happened. And you will never understand. The only people who can understand are other people who are the oldest sibling. I'm am not - will not risk Lilly's life over my problems."he nodded, knowing he had no point to argue against mine.

Their was yet another silence. It only broke when Draco used the Summoning Charm to get a bottle of phoenix tears to heal my self-harm and again when he used magic to do my chores. He then downed his stone cold tea, we said our goodbyes and he left. Half an hour later Mum, Dad, Albus and Lilly came home. It was 7:30. I instantly began to smother Lilly. I went into a long speech to mum and dad about how strange it felt not having anyone in my room last night - which was lie - so asked if Lilly could sleep on the sofa in my room until I went back to Hogwarts. Luckily Lilly loved the idea and did cute little begging face on Mum and Dad, which forced them to agree.

James came home mid-afternoon on the Sunday before half-term officially begun. I instantly ran up and hugged him tight, like I normally did, however the when we let go, James suggested we go to play in my room, I said 'Sure we can but can we invite Lilly as well? We've been doing some intense sibling bonding while you weren't here.' Luckily he didn't seem upset, he seemed more happy to let our little sis join in.

By the Wednesday night- about 8:30PM - Mum and dad had sent Lilly to bed, James and Albus had gone to their rooms to watch TV and was sitting on the sofa with Mum and Dad either side of me.

"Why are you being so protective of Lilly lately?" Mum asked.

"She's my sister." I replied.

"Well yeah. But recently if Lilly wants to go in the garden to play on the bench-swing you go running out after her. If it was the other way around you'd be telling her to go away and stop following you." Dad explained.

"As if you know!" I snapped referring to him being an only child.

"He might not know but I know what it's like to be the youngest. And I can tell you it gets so infuriating when you get treated like a baby all the time, just because of when you were born."

"You're talking like she's thirteen and I've scared away her first potential boyfriend."

"Lilly might not be thirteen but she isn't a baby either, so stop treating her like one or I'll put a restraining order on the two of you." he joked.

"Oh ha ha ha." I sarcastically said before their was a knock at the door.

"It's probably one of the muggles about the phones or the boiler in their flat not working. Sapphire answer it and let them in." I obeiantly stood up. Oh haven't I said yet? When mum resigned Quiddict she and Dad decided to buy the 3 story block of flats down the road off the muggle government and rent them out. Pretty thoughtful actually. We know from the muggle show Watchdog that some Landlords - specially ones that work for the government - can be really horrid and of course they only have to walk down the road to see their landlord. Not all of them are muggles.

Their is two or three Wizard couples living their, but I think most of that 4-6 are muggle-borns so we just refer the whole block The Muggles. We respect them of course. Any prejudice in my house and my parents give you a twenty minute lecture on why it is so nasty. They're allowed to come around with questions and quires any time of the day - within reason - and both my parents are very understanding if someone begins to struggle with money.

So I'm walking to the door now and they start knocking again. And don't stop.

"Alright! Alright! Keep your hair on! If it's this serious you should of come earlier in the day! I have a little sister trying to sleep you know." I said as I approached the door. I open it slowly slightly scared of the potentially pissed off muggle.

But their wasn't a pissed of muggle at the door.

Their wasn't even a muggle at the door.

It was Draco.

* * *

Please Review,

MD,

XX


	17. Sibling Danger

"Where's Lilly?" Draco asked. What was doing here? We hadn't arranged to meet. Well not until ten o clock. Mum and Dad are in the living room. And why does he want where Lilly is? What's it to him?

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"To help your sister."

"What's that meant to mean? You said not to get paranoid or over-protective of Lilly. You said not to let it mess with your mind cause that's what Lucius wants."

"Yeah and I bet it went in one ear and out the other. Didn't I?" he snapped.

"Sapphire! What is taking you so long?" Dad asked.

"It's just someone asking directions for King Cross Station." I lied.

"You need to let me in." Draco ordered.

"Are you insane?" I whispered angrily. "Mum and Dad are in the Living room. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are in the kitchen. If they see you they'll bite both our heads off!" I snapped - Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and their children where staying around for the week.

"This is an emergency."

"An emergency that will risk everyone finding out the truth about me?"

"You know to be honest I think it's time you got rid of that memory charm."

"You're joking right?"

"Look, I was waiting for you - I know it's early but we haven't seen each other in over a fortnight - when Lucius bumped into me. He apperated off I don't know where he went, but I apperated here because I was scared he was planning to come here and kidnap Lilly after all." I looked at Draco. He was genuinely scared. It broke my heart. He was the one that always stood their for me. Told me everything was going to be okay. And now he's admitting to this?

"Well -"

"Draco Malfoy!" Uncle Ron yelled. Oh shit. I hadn't realised. While Draco was talking I had leaned on he door causing it to be wide open. I didn't think. Uncle Ron could see Draco. See I was talking to him. "What the bloody hell are you doing at my sister's house and talking to my niece."

"Uncle Ron." I tried to say.

"Don't even try to 'Uncle Ron' your way out of this." he shouted in face.

"Sapphire!" Dad snapped. "What on earth do you think your doing talking to a Malfoy." he added.

"I didn't know who he was. I just opened the door to him and he starting talking to me." I lied giving Draco a apologetic look.

"Don't lie to us!" Mum said. "The first thing you learn at Hogwarts that involves history is The First and Second Wizarding Wars. You would of seen his face all over the history books."

"One week's worth of lessons, goes into learning about the wars and you don't go back to it until 4th year. And all the books really go on about is Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

"This is off topic!" Hermione snapped. "We can tell when you're lying Sapphire we aren't stupid. You knew who he was when you opened the door and you started a conversation with him when you know you should of just slammed the door in his face."

"Oh that's very friendly." Draco said sarcastically.

"You aren't a very friendly person." Uncle Ron stated.

"If I could just get a word in." Draco said, ignoring Ron. Which I give him credit for as I would have just yelled at him.

"No you can't because you are leaving now." Dad said before attemting to slam the door in his face, but Draco was quicker and put his foot in the way. I saw him wince at his now crushed foot, but he carried on his case.

"I didn't expect a warm welcome Harry. But I've came here tonight for a reason." My Dad stared at Draco wearing a confused look to being called his first name by his school enemy.

"And what reason is that?" Dad asked.

"To help you.

"What do you mean to -"

Dad was cut off by a scream.

Lilly's scream.

I instantly ran up the stairs. I heard Draco push past everyone and run behind me despite the pain his foot must be causing. I turned to my left when at the top of the stairs and burst through my bedroom door. Draco coming in soon after. Then Mum and Dad. Then Ron and Hermione.

Lucius was their.

In the Mini Living Room.

Sitting on the windowsill.

One leg supporting his weight.

The other dangling in the air.

He had his left arm around Lilly's shoulders.

And had his wand pointing at her neck.

"Hello Magie. Long time no see." Lucius teased, while I slowly edged towards them, signalling the 5 adults not to follow.

"Give me back my daughter you bastard!" Mum yelled, trying to run towards him. Luckily Dad and Ron held her back.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific. You have three daughters, how am I to know which one you mean."

"Four daughters." I stated. "It doesn't matter what you did to me I'm still her daughter too."

"Keep telling yourself that Magie."

"Just give me back my sister." I demanded.

"You don't have a sister."

"Sapphire what is he on about?" Dad asked.

"Shut up!" I ordered, not even looking at him. "Lucius .. let Lilly go ..." I said calmly. "... please." I added.

"Why should I listen to you when you've been such a naughty little girl?"

"Because Lilly is only 9 years old! She hasn't done anything wrong! Just please let her go."

"She might of done nothing wrong, but it's a different story for you isn't?" he teased again. "I mean you are just ungrateful. From the moment you were born I fed you. Clothed you. And let you live in my home." he lied. I lost it.

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"You fed me the bare fucking minimum. And when I was three years old you stopped feeding me altogether and forced me to shop-lift. You dressed me House-Elf rags. If I did the smallest thing you didn't like you would beat me to the floor! And I suffered that for the first 7 years and 11 mouths of my life! It wasn't a home you fucking bastard it was a bloody hell-hole!" I screamed. He pointed his wand at me.

"Cruio!" he ordered his wand.

"Contengo!" I ordered mine. The invisible shield appeared. Lucius's curse hit it, causing the shield to break with a sound of shattering glass. While Lucius tried to curse me Lilly had got free.

"Locomotor Mortis!" he yelled. The leg locker curse. Lilly fell to the floor. Lucius picked her up by the scruff of her neck. I ran up towards them but they disapperated off when I was very literally a centimetre away from grabbing my sister.

"Lilly!" I screamed along with Mum and Dad. I ran my fingers through my hair in worry. Draco tried to hug me.

"Get off me!" I pushed him away. I went to my wardrobe, got out my Slytherin hoodie and put it on.

"Sapphire. What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to save my sister." I told him, while zipping up my hoodie before disapperating off. I apperated in a corridor of what looked like a castle. Draco appeared next to me although he wasn't really their. "Why hologram call me when you can just apperate here yourself?" I asked him.

"You can only apperate somewhere if you know specifically where you are going." he explained. What? I didn't know that did I? If I did I wouldn't of said what I said.

"Oh. Well I guess it's been proven before that normal rules don't apply to me." I said defending myself from sounding stupid.

"Your parents are using the Watching Charm on you." Draco explained.

"Well they can use the Stalker Spell all they like. They'll still forget tomorrow." I said. The Watching Charm - or Stalker Spell as most people my age call it - allows you to watch the present through another person's view point. So basically their was a big screen where they could what I could see. Draco looked as if he was listening to someone. I waited, knowing he was probably listening to one of my parents.

"Their asking what's that meant to mean?" Draco said to me.

"Never mind." I snapped, beginning to walk down the corridor. It was a pretty long corridor, but as I neared the end - where I could go straight, left or right - I saw a crying woman who had grey hair with two black highlights.

"Narcissa?" I asked. She looked up. "Oh my days." I said in shock. She had two black eyes, along with a countless amount of cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. "Why would you stay with someone who does this to you?" I asked.

"Why didn't Draco take you away to your family when Lucius hit you for the first time? Or before that when he first discovered what Lucius was up to?" she replied. I thought about it for a bit.

"Because he cares about me and was scared of what Lucius would do to me if he found me again . . . especially after I attempted to run away myself at three."

"Exactly."

"Look sorry for the tough love but I haven't come here to a heart to heart about how shit our lives are."

"Then why are you here?"

"Don't act dumb!" I snapped, causing Draco - who was standing next to me - to give me a warning look. The thing with hologram calling someone is that you can chose if people who you aren't hologram calling can see you or not, so Narcissa couldn't see Draco despite him being right next to me. "Where .. is .. my .. sister?"

"She's here somewhere. I'm not sure where."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." She insisted. "They've probably moved from where I think they are by now."

"It's literally been like 2 minutes." I snapped.

"He knows that I tried to warn you about him taking Lilly. He's clever. He would of made me think they were going to one room and apperated somewhere else." she explained.

"Just show me where you think their are." Narcissa slowly got up and started limping towards the three-choice turn. She turned right, I followed. She limped to the very end of that corridor where their was a door. She went to get out her wand. "I'll do it." I told her, getting out my own wand while placing her hand back by her side. I pointed my wand at the lock.

"Bonbarda!" I yelled. The lock exploded causing the door to swing open.

"Your parents are using the underage tracker on you to find out where you are. When they know that me, your parents and Herminie will be able to apperate here. Your uncle is staying behind to look after your brothers." Draco explained, while me and Narcissa walked inside.

"This room is pretty big. Loads of walls at either side of the room?" I said turning to Narcissa in confusion.

"This place is being turned into offices to be rented by the ministry. Behind those three walls will be 10 offices each. They'll be a waiting area here." Narcissa explained. That reminded me of something. Something I'd over-heard mum and talk about.

Narcissa screamed.

I turned around.

Lucius was restraining Narcissa.

"I'll deal with you later." he hissed, throwing her to the floor.

"Where is Lilly?" I demanded.

"SAPPHIRE!" I heard Lilly scream. I ran behind the wall to my left. Lilly was tied to a chair and had a piece of cloth around her chin which must of been gaging her up until a few moments ago. I ran to her and started trying to untie the ropes.

"Cruio!" Lucius yelled. The spell hit me. I fell to Lilly's feet screaming in pain.

"Stupefy!" Someone shouted.

"Dad?" I questioned.

* * *

Please review,

MD,

XX


	18. Sacrifice

Dad went down to his knees and hugged me tight. Everyone must of found out where I was from what Narcissa had said. Talking of Narcissa Draco ran over to her to most likely get a closer look at her beatings. Mum and Hermione were trying to untie Lilly. Lucius was defiantly holding it together with magic.

"Contengo!" Lucius said. His spell was so strong that the four of us were pushed so we were no longer behind the any of the visible walls. "Contengo." he said again, to ensure we wouldn't to get to her by running around the walls.

"Lucius." Mum begun. "I don't know what your problem is. But please. Just let Lilly go." she begged.

"The only problem I have is Magie. And I unfortantly have to put up with her for another three to four years."

"You wouldn't have to 'put up with me' if you just left me alone!" I shouted.

"Contengo!" Lucius said for the final time. Mum Dad, Hermione, Draco and Narcissa were forced into the right corner of the room, Hermione unintentionally knocking me to the floor in the process.

They had come here to protect from Lucius and now they couldn't.

I had no one to protect me.

Not even Draco.

I immediately got up and ran behind one of the walls parallel to the door.

"Bomarda!"

I screamed as the wall exploded and bits of rubble scratched my face, arms and legs. I ran towards my left as Lucius non-verbally did the same spell on each wall until I was in the upper right corner and able to see Lilly.

"Sapphire please help me." she begged, the tears and snot rolling down her poor face. I didn't get the change to reasurre her.

"Spara frecce!" Lucius ordered his wand. Precisely five arrows shot from his wand.

"Arresto Momentum."

The arrows were just centimetres away from hitting and breaking my wand when they begun moving in slow motion. One by one I made them fall to the floor with the back of my hand.

"Oh Magie. You are such a bad, bad girl. You know full well you're not allowed to preform magic outside of school." he teased.

"Self defence." I snapped. I took my knife out my pocket - the guard came off as it came out - and threw it towards Lucius. It hit his ankle. He yelled in pain. He fell to the floor and dropped his wand. "Rimouvere dita." I said. The jinx hit Lucius and all eight of his fingers fell to the ground. He raised his hands in front of his face. The only thing coming off his hands was his thumbs.

I sniggered.

He picked up his wand. The way he had hold it was just hilarious. I couldn't help burst into laughter.

"You think this is funny you bitch?"

"Fucking hilarious you bastard." I replied. "Incendio." I only just managed to say through my laughter. I had pointed my wand at his fingers. They caught fire and burned. Now their was no way he could get them reattached.

He raised his wand.

"Accio."

Lilly screamed in fear as the chair she was tied to whooshed across the room and into Lucius's fingerless hand.

I instantly stopped laughing. "Crucio."

Lilly screamed in pain. I tried to run to her. He let go of the spell. "Stand back or I'll kill her." he threatened. I looked into his eyes. He wasn't bluffing he was deadly serious.

I looked over in the corner where everyone had been watching. I saw my dad. His sweat holding his fringe in a Matt Smith style. I could see his scar. The scar he'd had since he was one years old from . . .

"If you try to kill Lilly she won't die." I stated, still staring at Dad's scar.

"Don't act so stupid Magie. I'd be using the killing curse. No one has ever survived the killing curse."

"Wrong." I said turning from Dad to Lucius. "One person has survived the killing curse. Harry James Potter. And he is in this room right now, when he should of died as a baby. And how did he survive the curse? Because my grandmother Lilly Potter scarified herself, to save her son." I explained.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"That if you try to kill Lilly. I will sacrifice my self to save her."

"What no!" Dad ordered. Lucius snorted.

"She won't kill herself. She hasn't got the guts."

"Want to test me? " I yelled raising my hand, getting ready to click my fingers. I let him stare into my eyes. He walked to the left slightly and pointed his wand at Lilly. His wand being about a meter from her chest.

I clicked my fingers.

The ropes tying Lilly released her, by falling to ground and their was a shatter of glass that was the invisible wall breaking.

But I didn't break the wall. The only thing that can break it is a sudden raise in a powerful emotion like anger or love.

Anyway, with the wall broken Lilly instantly ran into Mum and Dad's arms.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled. Lilly turned in fear.

"Victima!" I screamed, instantly after.

A blue wall appeared in front of Lilly's chest the green light hit the wall and changed direction.

It was moving towards me.

I inhaled. Painfully, the green light hit my chest.

I screamed, as I felt all my organs shut down. Well apart from my lungs - what?

I dropped to the ground. But I was still breathing. I was supposed to be dead. Why was I still breathing?

All I could see was darkness. I had no control over my body. I was terrified.

According to Draco, Lucius was just staring at my 'lifeless' body in shock. Everyone was too scared to approach my body.

Everyone expect Draco. I heard his footsteps. Sensed that he'd knelt down beside me.

"Sapphire?" he croaked, stroking my cheek and running his fingers through my hair.

"Draco." I whispered. I still didn't understand. I was still meant to be dead. I don't know how I was able to talk. It just happened.

I sensed his head move by my mouth. I heard the change in his breathing, from hock of being able to feel my breath. "Lie." I told him. That's all I could say. I tried to go into more detail, so he would understand, but the words wouldn't leave my lips. But Draco was clever. He knew what I meant with that one word.

"Is she dead?" Lucius asked.

"She got hit by the killing curse. What do you think dimwit." Oh and an insult too. Draco was good.

"No. She can't be. I made her from life potion." Lucius defended.

"Life potion doesn't make a person immortal. The only thing that can do that is the philosopher's stone, and that got destroyed in 1992." Good point.

Although their was a case of one of the life potion frogs to have been 'accidentally' stabbed with a fork - don't ask. It went straight through it's heart, yet it was alive and well the next day.

But that's a frog.

Humans are different.

Well for the sake of Draco's argument we were.

"Hang on a minute. What's that mark on her face?" Lucius snapped.

"What mark?"

"That between her eyes." Presumably Draco looked at me.

"Must be from when you made the walls explode."

"No. If that was the truth it would still be bleeding. And it wasn't their when, she stopped the arrows from harming her. Wasn't their when the bitch burned my fingers. But is now." Lucius snapped.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Draco yelled, standing up. "The girl is dead. You murdered her. So stop going on about a fucking scar you know full well doesn't mean anything and the girl rest in peace." he snapped. Their was a short silence.

"Fine . . . Narcissa." he said. Their was a very quite mumble coming from Narcissa, who was still sitting in the corner. "Narcissa!" he snapped, louder. I didn't need to be able to see to know he stormed over to her and forced her to her feet. "It's time to go home." he hissed, before, I heard the sound that's made when a person aperates.

"Sapphire you can wake up now." Draco said.

"Can't." I replied. I heard Mum, Dad and Heroine muttering.

"What do you mean you can't."

"How is Saffie alive?" Lilly mumbled at Draco.

"I don't know." he said.

"Heart. Listen." I croaked.

"Accio stethoscope." about 5 seconds later I felt the cold metal of the stethoscope. "What?" Draco muttered. I presume he listened to his own heart to see if it was working, before he checked mine again.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked. I heard his footsteps as he walked over to us.

"She hasn't got a heartbeat." Draco said.

"But she spoke." Mum replied, following her husband presumably taking Lilly with her who I could hear whimpering, coming from.

"I know." Draco put the stethoscope on my stomach. "Silent their too.".

"Let me listen." Dad snapped. "This doesn't make sense."

Silence. For a full minute.

"You remember don't you? The memory charm the effect's worn off hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it has." Hermoine answered. I think I heard come over with Dad but she's so light-footed that I'm not sure.

"If - When Sapphire wakes up unless she wants you to remember you won't." Draco explained.

"And how are we are supposed to forget today?" Mum snapped.

"I think you would remember everything as it did happen you just won't remembering re-learning that Lucius used Life Potion on Sapphire."

That's where the convocation ended. No one spoke in reply to Draco. So their was just silence.

The Minister of Magic came. I heard her come in but I didn't know who she was until dad addressed her. She said that the Daily Prophet, had Lucius come to their studio and left a letter explaining from his point of view what happened. She apparently had a copy which Dad read out. It tried to say how I was the one trying to kill my sister and he was trying t tell me this was going to far. That I was about to kill her so he killed me. If I was able to I would tore up the letter and yelled in the Minister's face that this was a load of bullshit.

She said the Prophet was outside trying to get in, so she apperated in then did a spell that meant no one could enter by apperating. Dad begun explaining the truth. He started with me being made from life potion. Draco tried to stop him.

"No, Draco. This is getting stupid, you can't expect this secret to be kept forever."

"She'll become apart of Sapphire's memory charm and won't remember what you told her. She'll only remember you explaining the truth about tonight!"

"If that's so I might as well tell her."

And that's what he did. He explained it all to her. Everything. It took him about an hour - I think. It might of been two.

"So your daughter is Magie Malfoy? The murderer of squibs and muggle-borns? You've been working for me since 2005 and you've been lying to me all this time?" she asked.

"To be fair Minister I only just remembered all this today. Which means I've only lied for a year."

"And does that make hiding a murderer better then Mr Potter?"

"I'm not." I said, before Dad had a chance to reply.

"Where you not the one that raised the wand? The one that cast the spells?" she replied, to me.

"She was forced, Minister." Draco defended. "She was beaten until she cast the spells. If she still refused, they used the imperious curse on her. How can you blame her for murder when she was a child?" he added.

"And these people were living in the Annex of your home. You claim to have done your best to protect Sapphire, the Muggle-Borns and Squibs. So why didn't you take Sapphire away from your parents sooner? Take her home? Kick them out?" The Minister yelled at him.

"Because I was scared. Okay. I was scared for Sapphire. I was scared of what he would do to her if he found her. When I saw Sapphire getting tortured by Lucius, that's when I couldn't take it anymore, that when I realised I had let things get way too far."

"How did you not realise things had gone to far while Muggle-Borns and Squibs were being murdered!"

"Because I don't care about the Muggle-Borns and Squibs!" Draco yelled. "The only people I care about is my wife, son and Sapphire!" he roared, at her. I heard Draco's heavy breathing. I presumed he was catching his breath from the shouting, until Hermione asked:

"Draco are you ... crying?"

He didn't answer. Which made it obvious he was.

But how could Draco be crying? He never cried.

I was the one always crying.

I was the one who he spent hours comforting.

He couldn't be crying.

Who would cry over me?

Suddenly I heard the doors to the room burst open and the sound of flashing cameras.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Draco yelled.

Through the darkness of my eyelids I could see the flashing lights of the cameras.

"Mum ... help." I begged.

"Oh, Sapphire." she replied, placing both her hand on either of my cheeks. According to what I was told black coloured veins shot across my face and neck being gone in a second. I inhaled deeply. I felt my heart begin to beat again. I felt the control of my own body returning.

"Mum!" I said as I sat up and hugged my mother.

* * *

It's actually really hard to write an Author's note after every chapter.

Please Review,

MD,

XX


	19. After Affect

Mum hugged me back.

"Sapphire!" Lilly yelled, joining the hug. Tears begun to roll down my face.

"Mum." I croaked. "I don't know what you did, but thank you. Thank you. I couldn't do anything. All I could see was darkness. I was so scared. Mum I was so scared." I said in a rush.

"Sapphire, slow down darling. You're safe now. I promise." she comforted.

"Alright you've got your pictures, you can fuck off now!" Dad ordered. Of coarse being newspaper people they didn't listen. Me, mum and Lilly pulled apart and we stood up. Draco was in the middle of Hermione and Dad. If it wasn't for Draco Lucius would have known I was still alive. Hell if it wasn't for Draco I wouldn't be alive right now at all. I ran to him hugged him around his waist. The cameras were still flashing. But right now I didn't care.

"Don't you dare ever do that again." Draco whispered in my ear. "You scared me half to death." he added.

"Not the best moment to joke about death." I replied.

"Shut up." he said, with a slight laugh.

* * *

When we were all home Uncle Ron begun questioning me on why I tampered with their memories. Then he noticed my scar, and questioned me on that instead. Mum, Dad and Hermione shut him up and briefly explained to him the last 3 and a half hours.

While they did that I went to the mirror and stared at my scar. It looked like a bolt of lighting. Almost identical to Dad's, only mine wasn't hide-able with a fringe. It was between my eyes. It started at the end of my left eyebrow went diagonally across to the centre between the eyebrow and the pupil of my right eye. Went in a slightly diagonal line to the right for half a centimetre then back to the left ending just beneath my right eye.

I raised my hand.

"Don't touch it." Draco snapped, slapping my hand away. I continued looking at my scar.

"When my grandmother sacrificed herself for Dad. Dad was the one that got the scar." I said.

"That's because your grandmother didn't say the sacrificing spell. Voldemort cast the killing curse at your Dad and your grandmother jumped in the way. That caused the spell to kill her, Voldemort and leave the scar on your Dad's head. You sacrificing yourself for Lilly meant the curse ever touched her." Draco explained.

"Saf." Uncle Ron said. "I understand I might of over-reacted a bit, giving the situation of the time. But surely you understand why I got angry, about it."

"Yeah." I told him.

"And that was just under 5 years ago. I'm sure Bill will understand now, that you ever wanted to hurt anyone." Ron continued.

"I'm not removing the Memory Charm." I said.

"Saf, you can't expect us to go to bed and forget all this in the morning." Hermione snapped.

"You won't forget this. You just won't remember re-learning that I lived with Lucius for nearly 8 years." I explained.

"And you're not removing the memory charm because...?" Mum asked.

"Because Uncle Bill was just mad at me because I slapped him and he threatened to tell the ministry about me. Why would I want to live like that? Where my own family could turn on me just because their pissed of at me? Oh yeah and the fact that someone spent one or two hours explaining my life story to the Minister of Magic herself." I explained.

"Sapphire she's my boss. She would have been asking if you were Magie Malfoy cause of the stupid letter."

"She could be signing the documents to have me taken to Children Detention Centre right now as we speak, you fucking idiot!"

"Don't talk to your Dad like that." Mum said to me.

"I'll talk to him how like."

Dad was in front of me by now.

"Look Sapphire, if you're going to act like a little brat, you might as well get to bed right now!" Dad snapped at me.

He called me a brat.

The insult Lucius and Narcissa called me most often. He didn't know that, but it still pissed me off.

I lost it.

I slapped Dad around the face. His glasses fell to the floor. I took a quick glance at everyone, where I saw Mum, Ron and Hermione staring at me. While Draco gave me a look of shock mixed with sympathy knowing why Dad's comment made me angry. I sprinted up the stairs - stepping on Dad's glasses by mistake - rushed to my room where I threw myself into my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I heard Hermione fix Dad's glasses and Draco explaining why I got angry.

"Well if you think you're ever going to see Sapphire again you can forget it!" I heard my mum snap. They then got into a debate about it, Draco's point being they'd forget by tomorrow.

He ended up being kicked out.

An hour later Dad came up to my room. Although by this time I was pretending to be asleep.

"I'm sorry." he said.

* * *

The next day I went downstairs to make myself some toast, when Dad walked out the kitchen. He had a bruise where I had slapped him.

"Hey Dad." I said, staring at his bruise.

"Hey. Don't worry about this it'll clear up in a few days. Lucius clearly doesn't understand a parent's love for a child does he? Makes you feel a bit sorry for Draco." he replied. Memory Charm worked then. "Want do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll make it myself." I explained, while I walked into the kitchen, with Dad following me. I saw Hermione and Ron reading the Daily Prophet. I could see the front page. The tile said as follows 'The Eldest Daughter Of The Boy Who Lived Is Our Most Wanted Villain Magie Malfoy! See Article On Page 4 And 5.' The picture was a close-up on my face, Mum's hands touching my face, the black veins then a zoom out as I sat up and hugged my mum. And I could tell that pages 4 and 5 were the pages Ron and Hermione were reading.

"Sapphire." Dad said. I stormed over to them and snatched the paper off them. The same title was across the top of the two pages and the same picture made smaller. Page 4 had a picture to the left of Draco, when he was telling the photographers to 'Fuck off' and obvious tears falling down his face. Words above the picture read 'A Malfoy Cries Openly For A Potter?'. Page 5 also had a picture but towards the right of me running to hug Draco instead of Dad, the words below that picture read 'Where Does Her True Loyalties Lie?'. Page 4's right side and page 5's left side contained the actual Article.

I didn't bother to read it.

It would just said a load of bullshit anyway.

I ran into the living room. Went over to our fireplace. I threw the paper in their and got out my wand.

"Incendio." the newspaper burned. I ran back up to my room and didn't come back down until the afternoon.

* * *

Going back to school on the Sunday was awful. Just bloody awful. The moment I entered the doors of Hogwarts, no one cared about their first year siblings. All they cared about was me.

All I could hear was the constant muttering of my name.

My old name.

The name I abandoned when I was 8 years old.

My worst nightmare was becoming a relativity.

"I told you didn't I?" I heard Louise Lane say to her friends. "What did I tell you? She's Magie Malfoy trying to use a different name, so then when we least expect it she'll kill all the Muggle-Borns in the school. And she'll most likely try to start with me."

"Shut the fuck up Lane. Just shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch!" I screamed, before I lifted my suitcase and ran to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Sapphire." I heard Lizzie yell after me. She didn't catch up with me until we were in our room. "I read the Daily Prophet the other day."

"So did thousands of others." I snapped, beginning to unpack my suitcase.

"I meant all the things that the Article said about you."

"Lucius gave the Prophet a letter saying what happened in his point of view."

"Did you read the Article?"

"The title, pictures and sub-titles were enough."

"And what are you going to do?"

I turned to face my girlfriend.

"What I've always done my whole life. Just keep going."

"How does a person keep going if they've lead a life like yours?"

"Convince yourself everything will turn out fine in the future." I said. She saw the tears in my eyes and hugged me.

That's what I did. I just carried on. I ignored the comments. They made me punch and kick my bed in frustration, and burst into tears every night.

But during the day I pretended they didn't exist.

The House-Elves had even read the paper. When I had to go down and help them in the kitchen every morning and afternoon break, they openly banned me from going near any food. Being convinced I would put some sort of poison in it. I had to either mop the floors or wash up.

One time I had just filled the sink with water and was about to pick up a dirty plates to wash them when one of the wrenched Elves used Magic to push the whole load of dirty dishes in the sink. The water slashed all over me. Luckily a kinder Elf clicked her fingers to make dry Slytherin robes appear.

"Change into these in the cupboard. Penny will mop up the water." she said.

"Thank you, Penny." I told her as I took the robes off her and handed her the mop.

In fact the only people who were on my side was Penny, The Super Hogwarts Friends and the most of my family. Roxanne seemed nervous around me. I mean she was a shy girl, but she was normally less shy when around her family. Fred tried to convince her the newspapers were talking crap, but she didn't seem like she was listening. She was staring in my direction. But not at me. At lizzie. Why was she -

I'm going off topic. Crystal also begun acting weird around me. And Chris was strangely over-defensive that I wasn't Magie Malfoy. Almost as if he -

Is that still off topic? I think it is.

Anyway, the end of the year was a brilliant relief. And normally people dread the end of the year, cause it means leaving Hogwarts for 6 weeks.

During the Summer on the 11th August 2017 I apperated outside the Annex. Today was my Mum's birthday, but I was going to spend it with Scorpius, then use the time-turner to re-do the day celebrating Mum's Birthday.

What?

I might celebrate it on the 5th September with Emerald and Ruby, but today was still my birthday too.

* * *

What do you think so far?

Please Review,

MD,

XX


	20. 14th Birthday - Techically

"Hey Scorp." I said when I saw him. "Your last summer before your first year at Hogwarts. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Nervous. And excited at the same time." he replied while I opened the door.

"What do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Slytherin. Duh."

"Hey I was certain I was gonna make Gryffindor. Slytherin was at the bottom of my expectation list." I stated as we walked inside and sat at the table in the living room.

"Don't you dare start teasing me like you've been doing with your brother, or you won't get your birthday present."

"Oh you've got me a present. That's so cute." I replied, ignoring the fact that I don't celebrate my birthday today, to save his feelings. He did only just turn 11 a mouth ago, after all.

He handed the present me. Something being held in a medium sized cube box. I opened green and white stripy wrapping paper. Then the box that Scorpius had painted in green and white strips. In the box was a small camera in a TARDIS blue case and a stand in another case, with the same colour. I opened the Camera's case to reveal a light blue camera.

"It's a camera." he stated. "I thought you could use it to film yourself singing. You could start up a YouTube account." Scorpius suggested.

"Me. On YouTube."

"Your really good."

"Where did you get the money to even buy this?" I asked, knowing full well he didn't get a glimpse of his inheritance until he was 18.

"I saved up my birthday money, so I would be able to buy you a decent camera. The receipt and stuff is in the box." he explained.

"You spent your birthday money one me?"

"Yeah. Don't your friends at Hogwarts buy you presents."

"On each others birthdays we get our cards and small presents like Costume Jewellery and Cheap Chocolate, then on the nearest Saturday before or after our actual birthday we go out for a meal, just the 8 of us and the people who it isn't their birthday pay the bill, equally between them." I explained, while putting the camera back in it's case ad safety in the box.

"So do you like your present then?"

"I love it." I said, hugging him. "Expect my first Video to be up In the next week."

"What's your YouTube name gonna be?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Slytherin Forever." I told him.

* * *

I attached the camera to it's stand. It had been a few hours since I got my camera. I had set up my YouTube. Me and Scorpius went into the room of the Annex that used to be Lucius and Narcissa's room where the wall happened to be the same colour as the wall in my part of my room at home - light blue.

We chose a clean part with no stains to speak of. I made a table stand appear earlier, which had my laptop on it. The laptop had the wordless music to the song I was gonna sing. I pressed the record button. I jumped into view of the camera.

"Hey! It's Slytherin Forever here! Your newest YouTuber here on Wizarding YouTube!" I began, a bit over excitedly, but that's how I'd seen the other YouTubers do it. "So my real name is Sapphire Potter, and as an early birthday present one of my mates gave me a camera and said. 'Hey Sapphire you're a great singing you should start a YouTube account and post videos of you singing.' so I was like 'Why the hell not?' And here we are." I continued.

It just seemed to be coming naturally. Like I was some sort of regular YouTuber blogger. "Today I'll be singing a Song called Jar Of Hearts By Christina Perri." I pressed the play button on the music. "I know I can't take one more step towards you, cause all this waiting is regret." I sung. "And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, you lost the love I love the most. . ." I continued. I forgot all about the camera and just sung my heart out. ". . . And who do think you are? Running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside our soul. So don't come back to me. Don't come back at all!" I finished, holding the final note for 8 beats.

I was silent a couple of seconds. "I only know Muggle songs. But if you like my singing and theirs a song you would like me to sing, just leave a comment in the comment section and I'll take a look." I explained. "Please subscribe to my channel and if you do expect a notification I a couple of days telling you about a brand new video . . Fellow YouTubers I will see you next time." I said, ending video by flicking my wand to non-verbally press the off button.

And hour later the video was posted online.

I then apperated home and use the time turner to going back to 10 minutes before I left.

On the 16th August I sung Never Ever by All Saints.

On the 22th August I sung Lost In Darkness by Escape The Fate.

On the 28th August I sung Because Of You By Kelly Clarkson.

Most of everyone in the comments were really positive and seemed to have forgotten about the stupid article. Although I used the word 'most' for a reason.

The 15 - 20 minutes I took recording and editing these videos was literally the only spare time I had that summer. If I had to put all my homework from all my lessons in a massive pile I'm positive it would be a similar height to me. I spent 5 out of 7 nights a week doing homework and the 2 nights I didn't was Saturdays and Fridays, when Mum and Dad either worked late or went out with friends. Meaning I had to babysit. Yes I have Emerald Ruby, but they hardly ever actually babysit when they've meant to. They left it all to me. With that said it's a good thing no one was old enough to babysit before I showed up. And I already used the time-turner to see Scorpius or Lizzie everyday and I wasn't going to take my homework their. I mean when I visited Lizzie and Vicky they asked for my help with the wrenched shit.

"Hey guys! It's Slytherin Forever here!" I said on the 3rd September 2017.

I was in my bedroom. I was non- verbally using magic to make sure the sound of my voice only travelled the distance assigned to as my part of the room. "So basically today is the day the new Hogwarts year begins. It is 5am and I am awake so I can quickly sing you another song, as fourth year is meant to be really hard and time consuming, that will mean videos won't be posted as often as they have been." I explained. "Honestly, if fourth year is 'Time-Consuming' what's fifth, sixth and seventh year gonna be like?" I joked.

"All joking aside . . ." I continued. ". . . today I'm singing a song called Hurry Up And Save Me by Tiffany Giardina." I said to the camera. I played the music on my laptop and waited for the que-beat. "I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do . . ." I begun.

* * *

So due to watch happened with Lilly nearly dying she wasn't in the best of places that summer.

Which didn't make the babysitting any easier.

And as you and your siblings get older, babysitting should become easier.

Albus kept going on and on about 'What if I'm put in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor?'.

"You do know Hogwarts has 4 houses not 2, right?" I told him about a week into the holidays. "You could be put in Ravenclaw with Ruby. Or even Hufflepuff with Thomas." I teased.

"Sapphire!" Mum and Dad snapped simultaneously.

So yeah depressed little sister.

Annoying little brother.

Extremely fun older little brother.

Re-watching series 10 of Doctor Who and season 2 of the Spin-off 'Class' with my Triplets.

Becoming a regular YouTuber.

Using the Time-Turner to see Lizzie and Scorpius.

But no Draco.

Not at all.

For the whole Summer.

* * *

Yeah it's a short chapter. So what?

Please review,

MD,

XX


	21. September 2017

I was pushing my trolley down King Cross Station, looking for platform 9 and 10. James was on my left. With Lilly skipping the other side of him. Lilly seemed to be getting a lot better now. She was smiling and laughing like her old self, begging Mum and Dad to let her go to Hogwarts a year early.

"No one is allowed to attend Hogwarts until they revive their letter." Our parents kept explaining.

In front of us was Emerald and Ruby. Behind us was Mum and Dad. Albus was on my right dragging behind us slightly, still going on about Slytherin.

"Oh come on Albus!" I complained at him, as the eight of us walked into the lift in order to advoid the hassel of slowly dragging our trolleys down the stairs.

"James can I sit on the end of your trolley?" Lilly asked.

"You'll have to get off before I run through onto the platform then." he replied. A happy Lilly jumped on his trolley.

"It's your first year at Hogwarts. You should be excited about all the magic you're going to learn, and how much fun you're gonna have. Not worrying about the House you may or may not be sorted into." I added, to my previous statement, as we got out the lift, and starting walking in the same formation as before, only Lilly was now sitting on James trolley.

"Yeah. Whatever." Albus snapped. I ignored him.

"And even if you are put into Slytherin, it won't be that bad will it, with your favourite big sister Sapphire to look out for you." I joked.

"Oh shut up Sapphire!" Albus shouted.

"Do you know what? Fuck you!" I replied.

"Sapphire!" Dad snapped.

"No!" I argued. "I'm trying to a good elder sister and he's just throwing it back in my face, treating me like a bit of shit!" I snapped while moving around James and ahead of everyone.

"Sapphire!" Emerald and Ruby called while I heard them also start running ahead.

"Girls!" Dad yelled.

"Oh leave them Harry." I heard Mum say. "They'll be fine by themselves. Their starting fourth year not first year."

I continued running. I didn't begin to slow down until I neared the Hogwarts Entrance. When I was safely on Platform 9 and 3/4 I slowed to a walk. I heard my triplet sisters run through and continue running to catch up with me.

"What was all that about?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah Albus has got Mum and Dad to moan at you loads of times before." Ruby added.

"Not while I was actually trying to be nice." I snapped. "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are over there. Act normal." I explained and ordered. "Hey Ron! Hey Hermione!" I said when we were closer to them.

"Oh hi girls." Hermione replied. "Where is everyone else?"

"We have like a 4 hour train journey ahead of us, so we decided to have a race to the platform." Ruby lied.

"Really? Who won?" Ron asked. Emerald and Ruby opened their mouths to speak but Hermione hit Ron's arm with the back of her hand. "Um. I mean that was very irresponsible of you three. You should know better."

"Yeah well they should catch up soon." I told my Aunt. "Is Rose waiting for Albus?" I asked, her.

"Yes she is."

"Well good luck this year Rose. And be careful who you make friends with, people who haven't ever spoke to you turn to the smart kids when their stuck on something."

"Yeah we want you top of the class like your mother was at school." Ron said. "That Malfoy boy is starting this year too. No letting him beat you any tests." he added. The thing with my Uncle Ron was you can tell when he's joking and when he serious. And he was deadly serious.

"Ronald! Don't turn the children on each other before they even start school." Hermione snapped.

"I think we should find seats on the train before it fills up." I said to my triplets. They nodded.

"Aren't you going to wait, for everyone?" Hermione asked, as we begun to walk off.

"We have to spend all summer with them, Hogwarts is our break." the three of us said at the same time, not looking at her. We went about half-way down the train and lifted our heavy luggage in the train boot. I was helping Ruby put her bag in their when I spotted something.

A brunette-haired woman with a blonde son and husband.

Draco.

"Sapphire!?" Ruby said snapping me back into reality.

"Oh right." I finished helping her put her luggage away and went straight back to staring at Draco.

"Sapphire! Stop staring at the Malfoys and get on the train." Emerald ordered.

"I haven't seen Draco all summer." I argued.

"So what?" Ruby snapped.

"I need to talk to him."

"There is too many people here." Emerald explained.

"It's too risky. Too much change of someone seeing us and getting suspicious." Ruby added.

"I have too." I said, as Draco and I caught eye contact.

"You're not supposed to know him remember?" both my triplets snapped.

"You don't understand. We have to talk to each other. Even if its just a minute." I tried to walk over to Draco.

"NO!" my triplets snapped again, forcing me onto the train. We went to the right and three carriages down. I opened the window and stuck my head out.

"Hey Draco." I said.

"Get back in the train, you stupid girl." Astoria snapped. "You're sisters are right to drag you in the train. People will see you talking to Draco."

"And shouting your head off isn't helping." Draco hissed at her. Astoria whispered something in his ear. So quietly that even my unnaturally good hearing couldn't tell what she said. "Look, Saf. I know I haven't seen you all summer. I've been paying the Daily Prophet to change what they said about you. You might not have been reading the paper but they've been say that they think their article was a bit harsh considering that you're only a child and that you were even younger when the crimes were committed."

"And you've paid them to say that?"

"Yes he has." Astoria jeered. "Over 500 gallons."

"500 gallons?" I repeated. I leaned right out the window and hugged Draco.

"Oh make it more obvious, why don't you!" Astoria said abruptly, pulling Draco off me with one hand and making sure I didn't fall out the train with the other.

"Daddy. Why is mummy angry?" Scorpius asked.

"Hey Scorp." I said.

"Hey." he replied.

"Scorpius! You don't talk to strangers." Astoria snapped. He stayed quite knowing we had to keep up a pretence that last time we saw each other was when I was 8 and he was 6.

"We're not strangers." I said. "We might not have seen each other in years but I'm the only Hogwarts student he knows. My brother Albus is Scorpius's age. I could introduce them to each other." Astoria wavered.

"And how will you explain why you're introducing them?" Astoria asked, trying to make herself sound unbeaten.

"I'll make up some crap about how I felt sorry for him that he was an only child and that I'd told his parents I would help him make some friends." I explained.

"Fine." She said. "But Scorpius isn't going on the train until the last minute." she snapped.

"Don't worry Scorpius. They'll only smother you until the last possible second, while your a first year." I reassured. It was meant as a joke but Astoria glared at me. Jeez. I feel sorry for Scorpius's future wife. She'd be the worst mother-in-law ever. Astoria turned to her son. "What did Astoria whisper in your ear?" I asked Draco.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you Thursday night." Draco replied, before also turning to his son.

I looked to my right and saw James run through the barrier, then Dad and Albus soon after. I sat down in the seat of the carriage to receive two glares from my triplets.

"What?"

* * *

Albus wasn't in the best of moods with me when I turned up in his cabin, with Scorpius.

"Look Albus the whole point of having older brothers and sisters is that they are there to look after you when you start school. I'm trying to make you a friend." I snapped.

"I have Rose, Lucy and Louis as my friends." Albus snapped.

"Don't be so cruel Albus." Rose said. "We'll be happy for you to sit with us and become our friend." she added talking to Scorpius.

"Thanks Rose for showing Scorpius that somebody in our family has mannors." I said glaring at my brother, while Scorpius sat down. "Play nice." I mouthed. He stuck out his tongue. I ignored him and went to James's cabin - which was next door - where he was with his muggle-born friend Kevin Granger. Apparently he was Aunt Hermione's second cousin. Well it's actually pretty obvious the two had some sort of relation when he has the same surname as Hermione's maiden name.

After seeing them I went back to my triplets. Ruby wasn't their. "Where's Ruby?" I asked Emerald.

"A certain wizard came calling." she answered.

"And you let her go off with him?" I said, in a jokey manner.

"He seemed innocent enough." she replied continuing the joke.

"Anyone can play sweet innocent."

"Like yourself you mean?" she was suddenly serious.

"Shut up." And after a few minutes of awkward silence Lizzie came in the cabin and sat next to me. Emerald then left claiming she was going to check on James and Albus.

* * *

"How many people in your family are starting First year again?" I heard Chris ask Emerald as the first years walked down the tables.

"Four."

The Sorting Ceremony. Four family members starting Hogwarts this year. The changes of at least one of them being a Slytherin had to be higher, right? Scorpius was a Malfoy, so the changes of him not being in Slytherin were low but like I've said before being the only Slytherin in a family of mainly Gryffindors is hard. The 20th century didn't exactly put Slytherins in a good light did it?

McGonagall read out the boring names as normal.

"Scorpius Malfoy." she called. His name made my head jerk upwards. I saw the blonde eleven year old skip up the three steps and sit on the stool.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled before it was even on his head probably. I knew who was coming next.

A couple more names, were said. Then . . .

"Lucy Weasley."

Hat put on head.

"Gryffindor."

"Rose Weasley!"

Hat put on head.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Louis Weasley!"

Hat put on head.

"Gryffindor!"

I knew who was coming next.

"Albus Potter!"

"I wonder what house Albus will be placed in?" I asked Lizzie, Vincent and Scorpius sarcastically, as the hat was put on his head. "Oh. Let me guess Gryf-"

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled, cutting me off. Their was a loud gasp made simultaneously around the room. Just like they'd done when I'd been placed in Slytherin. Everyone started clapping out of Tradition, but they're were muttering among them. Just like they'd done when I'd been placed in Slytherin. I looked at my little brother. He looked back at me straight in the eye.

I'd suddenly realised, that those outbursts of tears and sulks about the possibility of being a Slytherin weren't for attention. I realised how much this had actually meant to him. I remembered how 100% sure I was that I was going to be a Gryffindor when I was his age. I suddenly realised how cruel I'd been to tease him about it all Summer. I could see he was upset. He might get under my skin 99.99% of the time, but he was still my little brother.

I didn't care that the entire school was watching him walk over to the Slytherin Table. As soon as he was by the table and about to sit down, I stood up and gave him a hug.

We were still going to argue. We were defiantly still going to under each other's skins. But what was going to change was that I would always to my best to protect my little brother from any form of discomfort. No matter what.

* * *

 **What did you think of the small change? I thought that Sapphire and Albus needed something to bond them together despite them arguing and fighting all the time.**

 **Well, well, well, it's been a long time my friends.**

 **As it says on profile my last GCSE exam was on Friday 10th June 2016. During the 2.5 mouths until I start 6th form I hope to be regularly posting again. And providing 6th form isn't too stressful - 3 subjects can't be that hard - during 6th form as well until I star my A level exams. But that's in the future. My profile will be regularly updated on dates I will be posting and dates where I'm unable to post with a short explanation.**

 **If its something happens where I end up in A and E - like with my pendix 2 years ago where I was offline for 4 weeks and no one knew why until I updated again - I obviously can't tell you about that in advance or during. Profile updates are dates I know I specifically can or can't do. We have to live with the unexpected absences, due to unexpected health problems. But I am a pretty healthy person so that's unlikely.**

 **I hope you are Enjoying this Harry Potter FanFiction.**

 **Please review,**

 **MD,**

 **XX**


	22. Lies Always Catch Up

Fourth Year. From start to finish it was dreadful.

Draco paying the Daily Prophet to change what they said about me might of kept the 'keyboard warriors' of youtube at bay, but for some reason things where the wrong way around. People seemed more confidant expressing their anger about me to my face. It was as if they could read my mind and knew I would prefer the keyboard warriors. After all they where mostly just stupid little kids hiding behind their laptops. While everyone was getting of the train and while Hagrid called over the first years someone - I think a sixth or seventh year - yelled out this when he saw me:

"Hey Sapphire Potter! Or Magie Malfoy - whatever you fucking call yourself now days! How many Squibs and Muggle-Borns you gonna murder this year?" I instantly got about 20 first year students staring at me in fear. They were clearly Muggle-Borns. Raised as muggles, no idea what had been happening in the Wizarding World before they got their letter. That statement must of terrified the poor little mites. I straightened my school tie and walked on ignoring the stupid git.

First Quidditch training of the year Ollie set everyone else to throwing a Quaffle around a circle and pulled me aside.

"Sapphire. I need to talk to you about the whole thing with you being Magie Malfoy." he begun.

"I honestly don't know where half the stuff is coming from. Lucius is insane and for some reason wants to ruin my life." I lied.

"That boy who asked you how many Squibs and Muggle-Borns you're going to murder. That was my cousin." Ollie explained.

"Right." I said.

"He's the same age as me and the only thing he's gone on about all summer is you."

"I trust you explained to him that I'm gay."

"This isn't a joke!" he yelled in my face. A bit too loudly. It cause the whole team to turn and stare at us. He turned his voice into a sinister whisper. "His mother was a Squib. And eight years ago her dead body was dumped on the front doorstep of his house with a note taped to her head saying that she was tortured and murdered by Magie Malfoy!"

Oh. I had always wondered what Lucius did with the bodies. I had no idea that Lucius was sick enough to take them to their family's front door and dump them their, with just an eight word note to explain how they died. It teared up my eyes.

"I'm sorry your Aunt had to die that way." I said drying my eyes with my sleeve. "But I swear that I had nothing to do with it. No one even knows what Magie Malfoy looked like. You could assume any female Half-Blood or Pure-Blood in fourth year of being Magie Malfoy and it would be exactly the same story." I insisted.

"Would it? Would every other female fourth year have reacted to the life potion the way you did?"

"I had the temperature too high and was allergic to an ingredient in the healing potion."

"Someone as clever as you making a stupid mistake like that? Give me a break."

"I'm a human being like everyone else."

"Would Lucius have kidnapped anyone else's little sister? Oh wait I guess that narrows it down a bit more,as they would have to have a little sister now."

"Lucius is insane. But he's still sane enough to know kidnapping Lilly would effect her the most cause she's the youngest." I said, lying my heart out desperate to make him believe me. I could see the tears filling his eyes.

"Why you though? Out of all people why you?"

"Oh I have no idea." I said sarcastically. "It would have nothing to do with him hating my grandfather's guts since the two of them started Hogwarts in the sixties."

"How dare you?" he hissed. "How fucking dare you talk to me like that? I'm the team captain. And top of the school. I'm superior to you and I'm not letting my team suffer because of stupid little brat who can't show respect."

"What are you saying?" I asked, although I had a gut feeling I already knew the answer.

"That your off the team." he stated. That made everyone stare again. I wasn't going to let him do this. He couldn't. I loved Quidittch. When I left school I wanted to play professionally. How could I do that if my CV says I was kicked off my school team? I wasn't going to let this happen. I wasn't going to let this happen. I wasn't going to let Lucius ruin my life.

"Have you gone mad? You can't kick me out! I'm the best Seeker Slytherin has seen in over 100 years. And don't you dare call me big headed, cause those are words that have left your mouth! This isn't even about me is it? Talking about your Aunt has made you cry and you're angry about it."

"Don't tell me how I'm feeling!"

"Your angry at Magie Malfoy and I understand why but don't take your anger out on me!"

"You are Magie Malfoy!" Ollie roared.

"No I'm not." I said timidly.

"Yes you are. How can any sensible person continue to deny it when the evidence makes it so obvious? I mean the life potion made it pretty obvious from the start, but you're very good at covering things up aren't you?" Ollie said while the team landed and crowded behind him.

"I'm not made from life potion."

"You were hit with the killing curse and survived!" he yelled.

"My dad survived the killing curse 36 years ago and he wasn't made from Life Potion. And I wasn't hit with the killing curse. My sister was and I sacrificed myself for her."

"You still should have died!"

"I was dead!" I screamed. I hated remembering it. It made me think what was the point of life. It made me feel depressed. It made those psychopathic thoughts from my childhood return. "I was dead. And I have absolutely no idea how but my mother's touch revived me from the dead!"

"Leave before I get Professor Tugwood to force you to leave."

I ran off. I ran to the changing rooms. I ripped of my Quidittch uniform and changed back into my School one. I ran out of the changing room. I didn't even hang the uniform up on the rack like we're meant to. I just ran all the way to the school. Ran though the forbidden forest. Ran all the way to The Cave, where I knew the Hogwarts Super Friends, my siblings and cousins would be waiting for me. It was a sort of ritual that every family member was trusted and got shown into The Cave when they first start Hogwarts. Any non family friends made need a majority vote by everyone to be shown our secret place.

I sprinted down the corridor that lead to the main part. I stood in the entrance for a second, while I looked around trying to spot Lizzie. When I did I ran to her, hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

"Aren't you meant to be at Quiditch practice?" Albus asked.

"Shut up Albus." Scorpius ordered. Everyone agreed with me when I said we shouldn't pre-judge him. "You can see she's crying." Scorpius was mainly friends Rose. He still needed some work on Albus and Louis, but they where getting closer to the friendship zone everyday. I didn't calm down, until everyone had to leave for dinner. Lizzie obviously stayed. I explained the whole conversation between me and Ollie to her.

I hated 'men'.

* * *

The above was just one example. I'd had similar conversations with other students, including third and second years and even teachers. Though of course the teachers didn't insult me. Even though they looked like they wanted too. I wasn't able to play Quidditch. I complained to Professor Tugwood. He stated he respected the decision made by Ollie and wasn't going to make him change his mind.

"They'll be a new captain next year. You know that the second years always get try-outs even when we have our full team, and that old players kicked out or demoted to back up get to join them."

"Last year I was made Third In Command. And told at the start of the year that I still had the title." I argued.

"And that title will be resumed if you re-make the team next year!" he snapped. That's when I was forced out his office.

People throughout the year kept looking at my scar and openly discussed it.

"She should be dead." I heard one person day.

"If she really is Magie Malfoy it'd be better for everyone if she had." one of their friends replied.

"She wasn't even hit by the killing curse. She sacrificed herself for her 'sister'." the first person said, saying 'sister' sarcastically. "And what happened when Lilly Potter the 1st sacrificed herself for her son?" she asked rhetorically. "She dropped dead and Harry Potter was left alive and well with just a scar."

"So you think Lilly should be the one with the scar?"

"If it wasn't for her being Magie Malfoy - who was made from Life Potion - that is exactly how things would of played out."

* * *

Awful. Just Awful. The only good thing that happened in the whole year was Tuesday the 4th of December 2017 when my Defence Against The Dark Arts class taught to do the Patronus Charm.

 **The Monday Before . . .**

"I wonder what Sapphire's Patronus is?" Louise Lane asked loudly when Professor LolBerry explained the lesson.

"We'll be doing the Patronus for the rest of the non-academic year. So by Christmas you should know what everyone's Patronus is." Professor snapped.

"I bet it'll be Nagini, Voldemort's old pet snake." Louise's friend - the one that attacked me in Quidditch last year - said, also loudly.

"You have to have a powerful positive memory to preform a Patronus. Magie doesn't have any of them laying around does she?" Louise's other friend sneered.

"From her point of view her first murder classes as positive." Louise said.

"Enough!" Professor LolBerry roared. She was angry. Professor LolBerry was a fun teacher always prepared for a laugh, but you could tell when she was angry. And unless you were stupid no ones messed with an angry Miss LolBerry. "If any of you so much as say another word about Sapphire being Magie Malfoy or just Magie Malfoy in general, 50 points will be removed from your house and you will receive a week's worth of half an hour detentions! Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Professor." we chorused. We spent the rest of the lesson reading about the Patronus Charm. The practical sessions started next lesson.

 **Next Lesson - Tuesday 4th December 2017 . . .**

"Okay class." Professor LolBerry said. "I want you all to close your eyes . . . " we did as our told. ". . . and remember back to your childhood." I didn't need to be instructed. I was non-voluntary reminded of my horrible childhood practically everyday. "Think of a memory. A powerful, positive memory. A memory that means something you." I didn't need to think. I knew straight away what my memory was.

She left us with our eyes closed for about two minutes. "When you think you have your memory open your eyes and raise your hand." My eyes shot open and I instantly raised my hand. When I looked around the classroom everyone else's eyes were still firmly shut.

"Sapphire?" Professor asked. Everyone's eyes opened and looked at me. "I didn't expect anyone to raise their hand so quickly. Are you sure you your memory?"

"Yes Professor."

"Come to the front then." she ordered uncertainly. I was at the very back of the classroom, which meant I had about 15 seconds of hearing mutterings from my classmates. "Take out your wand." I was instructed when I was standing next to her. I did as my told. "Unless you're using the Patronus to defend yourself from a Dementor you do not need to point your wand at anything specific." She explained, half to me half to the class. "Just let your memory fill you up with happiness. And say Expecto Patronum."I nodded, while raising my wand towards the class. I remembered my memory. I let it fill me up with happiness.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said. A sliver light shot from my wand. Formed into an animal. A Hippogriff. A female Hippogriff. She opened her wings, she could fly and jump around the classroom. Some of my classmates screamed when she came near them, but I was beaming. I successfully preformed the Patronus first time! I was able to point my wand and my Patronus Hippogriff, would follow. My Patronus was a Hippogriff. Which wasn't really a surprise when they were my favorite animal, which I had been begging my parents for one since I first read about them at 9. After a minute my Patronus came towards me, turned back into a sliver light and went back into my wand.

"Well done Sapphire!" Professor begun. "I have never had a student, successfully produce a Patronus Charm on their first try. Especially one that last an entire minute. Students don't normally achieve that until the last couple of lessons they are taught. 50 points to Slytherin well done!"

"Thank you." I said, while I noticed my sister's faces of shock.

"What was your memory?" Professor LolBerry asked.

"Oh that's er .. personal." I said.

I didn't stop smiling for hours afterwards. And actually I think that was the last time I probably smiled in 2017.

* * *

 **Just realised. Not a lot happens in one chapter. Probably why it's going to be 60+ chapters. Their are gaps in my idea for this storyline though, so we'll probably time-skip again. And also I have so much that needs to happen. And not 100% what order those events will be in. And I also need to make the war actually seem real, when it starts up - which**

 **SPOILER**

 **ALERT**

 **\- S -**

 **\- P -**

 **\- O -**

 **\- I -**

 **\- L -**

 **\- E -**

 **\- R -**

Happens when Sapphire's family remember who she really is. Did you think they'd not remember forever? That would be dumb.

 **\- A -**

 **\- L -**

 **\- E -**

 **\- R -**

 **\- T -**

 **Please review,**

 **MD,**

 **XX**


	23. The Day Mine&Ruby's Relationship Stopped

It was the last day of term. It was an hour after Dinner and me and The Super Hogwarts Friends were sitting on the Gryffindor table. We were laughing a joking around. Well my contribution was minable and I was fake laughing at everything. Fake smiling. I had become so depressed by everything I couldn't even have a proper laugh with my friends. Draco had made our meeting to Saturdays only. Well their was more positive things about me in the Daily Prophet, but it was just . . . upsetting.

"I'm going to bed." Chris said. And that's when the best joke ever came into my head.

"Can I Slytherin?" I asked. Everyone burst out laughing, while I giggled at my own joke. Everyone expect Chris. His face had gone as red as my hair. Had I embarrassed him? All of us had used each other for our jokes before without a problem. So what was his problem?

"You're disgusting, Sapphire." he snapped, half joking half serious, as he stood up. Only he stood up too quickly. His glass of Pumpkin Juice tipped over and spilled all over my tie and robes. "Oh. Sapphire I'm so sorry."

I instantly stood up while taking off my robes and tie.

"Saf. Are you okay?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm fine." I stated while stepping over the bench, putting my tie and robes over my arm.

"Do you want me to come with you to the common room?" Lizzie asked as I begun walking down the hall. I regret all the decisions I made after this question.

"Liz. I'm fourteen not four. I am perfectly capable of going to the common room without my hand being held." I said, walking backwards as I told her this.

I looked at my watch. Ten to 7. The corridor to the common room would be filled with first and second years pushing and shoving to get to the common room before their curfew of 7 o'clock.

I choose to go the long way around which lead to a door that was at the end of the Slytherin corridor, meaning I would only have to push and shove a couple of centimetres before I could enter the common room. This meant walking past the Room Of Requirement. Why did I need to add in that bit of detail?

Well I'm going to tell you.

I was walking down the corridor where the centre contained the Room Of Requirement, when I saw a Hufflepuff boy walking in the opposite direction towards me. As we neared I noticed it was Thomas, my once removed Muggle-Born cousin. And Ruby's boyfriend. Have I not mentioned that yet? I think I did. Cause they go out. Or - Just read.

"Hey Thomas." I said, just as we were about to past each other.

"Hey Ruby." he replied. I looked down at my clothes. I had taken off my robes and tie, I had no way of looking different to my sisters. Well their was my scar but I've recently been borrowing Lizzie make-up to hide it. It wasn't a perfect solution yet it worked well, but surely this close up to me he'd be able to notice it.

"Oh I'm not -"

I was cut off. By .. by Thomas kissing me on the lips. A proper kiss. My first kiss with a boy.

"Thomas!" I yelled, when the kiss was over, as the Room Of Requirement doors formed and opened.

"Ssshhhh." he ordered, putting his finger on my lips and his other hand gripping onto my hair. He dragged me into the room, by pulling on my hair.

"Thomas!" I yelled again, as the doors closed. Suddenly his hand went across my face. He slapped me. Why did he slap me?

"I told you to be quite!" he roared in my face. A similar way Lucius used to shout at me. He pulled me by my hair again. The room was different. It still had it's load of junk on selves around the room but Thomas was dragging me to the very centre of the room, where their was a bed. A bed that Thomas threw me into. Before I knew what was happening Thomas was on top of me. Trying to restrain me. His balls pressing onto my vagina.

"Get off!" I demanded trying to struggle free. The more I struggled the stronger he seemed to become. He started undoing my shirt. "Stop it! Please stop it!" I begged.

"Calm down you bitch!" he hissed in my ear. "It's not like this will be our first time my little Ruby."

"I'm not Ruby, I'm Sapphire!" I screamed. I kneed him. As hard as I could manage. He yelled in pain and clutched his balls, while I quickly made sure I had my tie, robes and held my school-shirt in place, before I ran out of The Room Of Requirement. I ran down the rest of the corridor. I ran down the spiral staircase. Shoved through the first and second years and into the common room. Ran to the girls side into my bedroom and burst into tears. I threw my robes and tie in my dirty laundry bag that I was taking home, went into the on sweet and turned on the shower still sobbing.

I scrapped the water out of my hair, whilst trying to calm myself down. I hugged my bosom, remembering how he had touched them while trying to undress me. I stayed in the shower for hours. I washed and re-washed my body and hair again and again. Only it didn't matter how much I washed or how wrinkly my hands and feet got, I could still feel him touching me. Hear him hissing in my ear.

 _'It's not like this will be our first time.'_ That's what Thomas had hissed in my ear. That could only mean one thing.

Ruby and Thomas had had sex before. I nearly got raped because of my sister being a slut.

I wrapped a towel around my body and a smaller one around my hair. I had forgot to bring my slippers to the On Sweet so I settled with walking bare foot. When I entered my room I saw that Lizzie was their. I jumped when I saw her.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled, tightening my towel.

"Er this is my room too."

"Yeah. Well you still should of knocked." I snapped, sitting on my bed.

"You've been ages."

"Couldn't be bothered to go back to the hall." I lied.

"So you took a shower?" she asked.

"So?"

"It's been 3 hours." Lizzie stated.

"I started doing that Potion Essay first." I snapped. Lizzie stared at me. She knew as well as I did I always left my homework until the last minute.

"Well I'm going back to the Great hall. I'll be back at midnight." She explained. Fourth years were allowed outside their dormitories until midnight when their wasn't school the next day.

"I'll be asleep." I snapped.

 **The Next Day (15th December 2018). . .**

"Sapphire! Sapphire, wake up!" Lizzie yelled shaking me.

"What?" I asked dazed from tiredness.

"It's nine thirty! We've missed breakfast!" she explained still shaking me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got dressed in my pink t-shirt, dark grey trousers, and my green Adidas hoodie.

"What?" I asked when Lizzie started staring at me, while I was packing the last of my stuff.

"You hate pink and that shade of grey. And your Uncle Charlie thought he was clever by buying you that green hoodie because of Adidas's white strips, which is why you hate that as well." Lizzie said.

"They are my only clean clothes." I lied.

"You have plenty of clean clothes. You're packing them right now." Lizzie stated. I know she was just concerned and what she said was true but it just pissed me off.

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you can control what I wear!" I snapped, slamming my trunk shut.

"What is wrong with you?" she shot back as I stood up glaring at her. "Since last night, you've been acting strange."

"We're lesbians. We'll always be seen as strange." I snarled, walking out the room dragging my trunk behind me.

During the train journey to and from me, the Hogwarts Super Friends, our family and their friends would normally put all our money together and buy loads of sweets, from the trolley.

"I'm not hungry." I said when Emerald started collecting and counting money.

"But you missed breakfast." Scorpius stated. I didn't reply. I was silent for the rest of the journey. Even when people tired to talk to me.

When we got off the train Scorpius ran to Draco and Astoria. Draco smiled over at me. I gave him a false smile back, which he noticed making his smile change to concern.

I looked away and went over to Mum and Dad, who were having a convocation with Emerald and Ruby.

"Sapphire. Your sisters are saying you've been acting weird since last night. What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine okay?" I said in the least convincing way possible, before running through the barrier.

"You are clearly not fine!" Mum snapped, as she and everyone else followed me. Mum and Dad both moaned and moaned at me all the way home. Demanding to know what was wrong. I wanted to tell them, but I was scared of their reaction. Scared they would call me a lair and hate me.

When we got home I ran inside and into my room without bothering to get my trunk. I slammed the door.

Emerald and Ruby came up 5 minutes later. Ruby dragging behind as she was holding my trunk as well as her own.

"Sapphire." Emerald begun. "It's obvious something is wrong."

"Yeah Saffie tell us and we can sort it out." Ruby added. I glared at her. She caused this.

"Just leave me alone." I demanded though gritted teeth, before I looked away from Ruby. "Get out!" I yelled.

"Saffie. I know that for whatever reason you're upset, but this is our room too." Emerald reasoned.

"And it's been our room longer than it's been yours." Ruby snarled. I knew she was just confused by my glare and trying to spite me, but what a bitch! How could she say that to me? She nearly gets me raped then she has to remind me I was unnaturally born into the family. I glared at her again. In a more threatening way than before. Ruby left.

"What has Ruby done wrong?" Emerald snapped at me, before she left as well and started whisper shouting at Ruby.

* * *

 **What do you think about Thomas's actions? What do you think about Sapphire's behaviour the day after? And your theories on what Thomas meant when he said "It's not like this will be our first time my little Ruby."?**

 **Please Review,**

 **MD,**

 **XX**


	24. Fighting Back

_Suddenly his hand went across my face. He slapped me. Why did he slap me?_

 _"I told you to be quite!" he roared in my face. A similar way Lucius used to shout at me. He pulled me by my hair again. The room was different. It still had it's load of junk on selves around the room but Thomas was dragging me to the very centre of the room, where their was a bed. A bed that Thomas threw me into. Before I knew what was happening Thomas was on top of me. Trying to restrain me. His balls pressing onto my vagina._

 _"Get off!" I demanded trying to struggle free. The more I struggled the stronger he seemed to become. He started undoing my shirt. "Stop it! Please stop it!" I begged._

 _"Calm down you bitch!" he hissed in my ear. "It's not like this will be our first time my little Ruby."_

 _"Please. Please. Please. Just stop!" I begged again beginning to cry, as my shirt was fully unbuttoned and he started undoing my trousers._

 _I struggled more and more, but then it was happening. I was being raped. I was losing my virginity. To rape. "Please. I haven't done anything to you. Just stop." I sobbed._

 _"Shut up!" Thomas yelled, as he slapped he around the face._

I woke up with a start. I looked at my clock on my bedside table. 11:45PM 15th December 2017. A nightmare. It was just nightmare. But it felt so real. As if I was really back in that room. As if I was really being raped. I began to sob. I didn't get back to sleep until 1AM.

I had the same dream. I woke up again at 4AM. I was too scared to even try and get back to sleep, so I went downstairs and made myself a coffee, in a large mug. I sat in the kitchen making coffee after coffee, until I heard Dad come down the stairs, at 9AM. I suck though the hallway. Waited until I heard Dad in the kitchen and went up the stairs then back to my room.

I didn't speak to anyone all day. Or the day after. I drunk Coffee to keep myself awake all night and all day. In a space of a week I only got about 8-10 hours sleep. Every time I did give up and fall asleep, I had the same nightmare. The same feeling when I woke up that it was real.

Again.

And again.

And again.

I wasn't eating probably either. I could only manage a couple of mouthfuls of food before I felt sick. On the 17th at Dinner, Mum tried forcing me to eat probably and I was actually sick. And I didn't even make it to the bin in time and was sick on the kitchen floor. I was scared Mum would shout at me, send me to my room in disgrace, but she and Dad just silently got a pair rubber gloves each, a bottle of Dettol, a cloth and worked together to clean it up. I just got a glass of water, went to my room and tried watching some of my Doctor DVDs. But as much as I love the show, I couldn't get wrapped into the story-lines like normal. Not even when I tried watching my favorite Doctor Who two-parter of all time.

Draco Hologram called me every night. I listened to him speak, but I didn't speak to him. Even if he'd asked me a question. Apparently he waited for me 6PM - 8PM in the woods that were by our house. I never went.

22ed December 2017 everything changed. Nan, granddad, my aunts, uncles and cousins came around, at 5PM, so they could spend Christmas Day with us.

That included my Great Aunt Petunia and Great Uncle Vernon.

That included my second cousin Dudley and his children.

That included Thomas.

Mum had made me and all five of my siblings wear Nan's jumpers from last year, they were too small now - unfortunately nan made new ones every Christmas -, but they clearly showed which one of us was which. When they first got in Thomas gave Ruby a smile and me a evil version of the same smile. I grew hot and sweaty in my wretched jumper. After about 10 minutes I couldn't take it.

"Mum I'm hot can I go in the garden?" I mumbled to her.

"Of course darling." she replied.

"Mum, I'm hot as well." I heard Thomas say as I entered the kitchen.

"Go outside with Sapphire then." she ordered her son.

I sat on the swing bench. 5 Seconds later Thomas sits on the opposite side and starts making the bench swing.

"Leave me alone." I snapped, jumping off the bench and walking down the garden.

"That's not you were saying the other night." he teased, when we got to the benches. I turned around so fast that my lose hair flew in the air.

"'Leave me alone' might not have been my exact words! But I definitely asked you to stop! And you definitely ignored me!" I hissed, before tuning back around and strolling towards the swimming pool.

"Oh Sapphire. You're in denial. You were so leading me on, then chickened out of course." he lied, as he walked to stand behind me. This was what he wanted. He wanted me to react. But I couldn't help myself.

"How the fuck did I lead you on!" I whisper-shouted, moving away from him - closer to the edge of the pool. "The only thing I said to you was 'Hi Thomas' next thing I know I'm begging you not to rape me."

"Rape?!" Thomas repeated, moving nearer to me. "How was that rape?"

"Attempted rape then. Whatever. It still makes you a rapist." I stated, backing up looking behind me to see where I was going.

"Rapist?!"

He continued slowly getting nearer. I continued slowly backing away.

"Is there an echo out here or something? Yes rapist." I was losing my patience. And he was testing it. I was gonna snap and scream at any minute, so loud that everyone in the bloody house would hear me.

"Can't believe I'm hearing this. Me? Me of all people is being called a rapist?"

Still getting closer. Still backing away.

"Yes Thomas. Rape. You are a rapist. Because when someone says no to sex that means NO. No never - ever - means yes." I snapped, close to tears. I took one more step back before I stopped backing away. I was at the edge of the swimming pool. The edge of the deep end of the swimming pool.

"Well Ruby likes what I do to her. Your her triplet. You like the same things." Thomas teased. He'd stopped walking as well. The whole point of me coming this far down the garden was working.

"Just cause we're identical physically doesn't mean we are mentally."

"So you say." He took and small step towards me. He was trying to unnerve me. Make me scared. But I saw him eying the pool before he took his step.

Working.

Or that's I thought.

For the second or two before he continued talking. "Do you wanna see the bruise you made on my balls you naughty girl." he mocked.

"Fuck you." I yelled, turning my back on him. He wouldn't come closer to me than he already was.

When he was 5 Emerald and Ruby had a private tutor come round our house twice a week to teach them to swim. One time when Thomas and his family came visiting, the tutor let Thomas join that one lesson. She wanted everyone to practice holding their breath under the water. Emerald and Ruby challenged each other to see who do so the longest. Thomas on the other hand was nervous to try. The tutor eventually lost her temper with him and forced him under the water. Emerald and Ruby got out the pool and ran to Mum and Dad. After Thomas was saved, the tutor got sacked on the spot. Thomas was left terrified of learning how to swim.

Even today.

Thomas couldn't swim.

That's why I'd come all the way the pool.

The deep end of the pool.

Because I knew Thomas would keep his distance.

Well I thought he would.

I could sense him getting closer.

Talk about a time for him to conquer his fear.

"Come on Sapphire. Stop playing hard to get. You know this is what you want." He was standing right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck. He touched my breasts.

"Get off!" I screamed, grabbing his hands and forcing them off me. He fought back, trying to undress me, but I wasn't going to let him win. So I fought back trying to push him away from me. He pushed me back. Harder. Too hard.

I suddenly tripped over the edge of the pool causing both of us to fall in. Terrified, Thomas tried gripping onto me to use me as a float, but while we were still under the water I kicked him off me. I naturally floated upwards - despite being fully dressed. I was above the water again. I inhaled and exhaled deeply in order to re-catch my breath.

I swam towards the ladder and climbed out the pool. Thomas was still in their. Waving his arms about frantically, in attempt to stay above water level.

"Sapphire!" he called. "Help me ... Please ... Sapp-...-hire ... Please hel-... Help me!" he begged. I stood their for 5 minutes wondering what to do.

I could of helped him. I could of bent down and held my arm out for him to grab. But how did I know he wouldn't pull me back in the pool? Try to drown me while he got out? Why should I help him anyway? He tried to rape me. He didn't do as his told when I was begging. Then today talk as if it was my fault. As if I caused it to happened.

No.

I wasn't going to save him.

He could drown for all I cared.

I ran off. I ran inside.

"Sapphire?" Dad asked, when I was half-way up the stairs. I stopped but I didn't look at him. "What's happened? Why are you soaking wet?" he questioned.

"Where's Thomas?" Dudley added. I ignored all there questions and continued going up the stairs. As I entered my room I heard everyone rush outside. I looked at my bedroom clock. It was 5:25. I went into the On Sweet. I started to take off my clothes one by one and putting them on the radiator of the On Sweet.

"THOMAS!" I heard his mother shriek. "SOMEONE SAVE HIM!" she continued. When I was fully undressed I turned on the shower and started washing the chorine out my hair.

When I got out the shower I put on my Sliver top that had the Slytherin crest on it, my Slytherin Hoddie, my Green and Sliver stripped trousers and my Slytherin fluffy socks. My favourite Slytherin-based outfit.

I looked at the clock again. 5:45. I sat on my bed. I had crossed arms on my knees and my forehead on my arm. While I was in the shower I had heard Hermione and Ron bring Thomas in. Thomas wasn't saying anything but I heard Hermione say this: 'Ron get some cushions for a pillow so we can lay him on the floor. And everyone's coats as blankets, to get him warm.'

I don't think Thomas is conscious.

What if he's dying? What if Thomas is the first Muggle-Born that I willingly killed? Will I go to Azkaban? Or will I go to a detention centre instead? I've over-heard students at school saying that my crimes are so serious that if I'm arrested I'll be considered an adult so will be punished as an adult. But it's not my fault. Thomas brought it on himself. Right?

Right?

"Harry!" I heard mum snap causing my train of thought to get distracted. "Leave her alone."

"Ginny, Thomas is unconscious down there." Dad argued.

"It's not Sapphire's fault. It can't be." Mum argued back, clearly standing front of my bedroom door.

"Sapphire and Thomas go outside. Fifthteen minutes later Sapphire runs in, soaking wet, straight upstairs without a word to us, while Thomas is drowning? Until we hear sides of stories, things aren't looking good in Sapphire's favour are they? Now let me speak to my daughter."

"Our daughter." Mum corrected. "Harry, you've been soaking wet for the past 15 minutes."

"That isn't relevant."

"Yes it is! You're shivering! You're going to catch Hyperaemia! Take a shower Harry! Now!" Mum ordered.

"Fine." Dad said, sounding like he had said it through gritted teeth. "But this doesn't mean you're off the hook Sapphire!" he added loudly now addressing me. "A soon as I'm out the shower and dressed, I'm coming in here to talk to you. Like it or not." he explained.

"Not!" I yelled.

* * *

What do you think? Have I got characteristics right of Harry and Ginny? I think I have. And I hope I haven't made Harry sound abusive. I was going for normal Dad getting angry about something that is normal to get angry about.

Please Review,

MD,

XX


	25. The Sterotype Rant And The Fight

I heard Dad come out the shower. I heard him walk across the corridor to his room. 5 minutes went by. I heard him come out his room. I heard him open my bedroom door.

"It's a good thing you know how to swim Sapphire." Dad begun, calmly enough but his voice sounded tamed. As if mum had recently ordered him not to yell at me, when if he had his own way he would. "Then we would only be one dead body on our hands." he continued.

"Dead?" I repeated, looking up at him.

"Not yet. But your mother called an Ambulance about 10 minutes ago. Hermione has been preforming CPR ever since she brought Thomas in. She's worn herself out. Ron had to take over, but none of it seems to be working." Dad explained. I put my forehead back on my arm.

"Why use the word 'dead' when he isn't?"

"See how you'd react."

"Oh right. And did I pass your little test?" I snapped, keeping my head where it was.

"I'm not sure yet." he stated. "What happened outside?" I stayed silent. "Why where near the pool to begin with?"

"I wanted to be left alone. He kept following me. Thought he'd keep his distance if I went by the pool. I was wrong."

"Do you know why he was following you?" Silence. "How did the two of you both end up in the pool?"

"I tripped." I explained.

"What, and did you grab onto Thomas to try and stop yourself falling in? Because if that is what happened, that's a completely normal reaction." Dad stated, by his voice it sounded like he was starting to calm down. "Is that what happened?"

"No."

"Well I guess that story wouldn't explain why you didn't say anything to us when you ran inside." I was silent. "Sapphire I need you to tell the truth. I want to think you've done nothing wrong. But so far things aren't looking good for you."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

"I wouldn't believe you? .. Sapphire I am your father. I've raised you, your sisters and brothers from babies. I changed your nappies. I taught you how to walk. When your mother gave up breast feeding I fed you. I taught you how to use a knife and fork. I taught you how to read. And most importantly, I taught you how to speak. And you don't think I'll believe you?" Dad stated. Tears were coming to my eyes. Not because of Thomas. Screw him. But because none of the things Dad had said was true. The memory charm made him believe it. Draco had done all those things.

"What happened today was a knock on effect of something else that happened." I begun, but I couldn't say anymore, not unless I wanted to burst into tears.

"And what is that something?"

"You don't need to know."

"Sapphire you can't say something like that and not explain yourself."

"Why not?"

"Sapphire do you even care? Do you care that your cousin is unconscious in our living room? Do you care that your cousin is potentially dying."

I was silent.

Mistake. "Get up!" Dad ordered as tried he forcing me to.

"Dad?!" I questioned.

"I said get up!" he ordered again as I did as my told. I got a second to see his face. He was pissed off. He then took hold of my hood. He pulled on my hood. Dad rarely ever got angry. When he did only me and Mum knew how to behave in a way that calmed him down rather than make him angrier. Mum because she known him for years and was a good, loyal wife. And me from living with Lucius for almost 8 years. My method was just do as he said first time and don't argue.

He let go of my hood when we were at the top of the stairs. I stood their waiting for new orders. "Get down the stairs." I ran down them. Thomas had everyone crowded around him. As if they'd read dad's mind they made an ally way so I could see Thomas.

Although still angry Dad gently pushed me to the left as he walked past and went and stood behind my second cousin Dudley, who was knelt on the left of Thomas's head. Clara - Thomas's mother - was knelling by her husband's left. Uncle Ron was on Thomas's right preforming CPR, Hermione drinking a glass of water behind her husband.

"Harry." mum warned, noticing dad glaring at me.

"Do you care now?" Dad asked. "Does actually seeing what is happening make you care?" he added. I stared blankly at his lifeless body.

"H-have you called an Ambulance?" I asked.

"First thing your Mother did when she saw my baby unconscious you stupid girl!" Clara yelled, needing Dudley to hold her back.

"Just a question." I stated.

"But do you see what you've done now? Do you understand how serious this is?" Dad asked, almost as if he wasn't angry at all.

"Hang on? What do you mean by 'I have done'?" I questioned. Dad glared at me harder.

"You caused this Sapphire."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Dad insisted.

"No I fucking didn't!" I insisted. "This is not my fucking my fault! He brought this on his fucking self!" I screamed I pushed past everyone ran out the front door, slammed it behind me and started running towards the woods. As I ran I saw two people running out of a parked Ambulance van.

When I got up to the woods and the first tree - without saying or doing anything just wanting - a pair of boxing gloves appeared on my hands. I put them on and started punching the stupid tree. As I punched the tree it started moving more and more at an angle.

"Sapphire!" I heard my sisters call.

"WHAT!" I screamed, as I did one final punch. My glove covered fist went through the tree. Despite it being protected by the boxing glove, that did hurt my hand. I slowly released my hand, threw the other boxing glove to the ground, while I opened and closed my fist.

"What happened in their?" Emerald asked.

"I am being accused of what happened to Thomas!" I yelled.

"You we're the only one with Thomas when he 'fell in' the pool." Ruby stated.

"Why did you put air quotes on fell in?"

"Cause you pushed him in." Ruby claimed.

"Hey! Don't just go around accusing her when we don't know the full story!" Emerald said, backing me. I gave her a weak smile.

"She hasn't been telling her side of the story! She said that Thomas brought this on himself."

"He did!" I yelled.

"Then tell us how!" Ruby screamed in my face. I was silent.

"Saffie. I'm on your side but we do have to know what your side is." Emerald said calmly. I stayed silent.

"See! She doesn't have anything to say because everything we're 'accusing' her of is true!"

"No it's not!"

"THEN SPEAK!" Ruby roared. "Go on! Tell us the lies that your side of what happened."

"Their not lies."

"My boyfriend is being driven to hospital and could be dying!"

"Good!" I shouted before thinking. "Death is all that bastard deserves." I added.

"Sapphire. What did he do to you?" Emerald asked.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Ruby asked.

"Do you really think Sapphire would say something like that simply though pure hatred?"

"Yes." Ruby said. I felt a pang in my chest. I silently turned to Emerald.

Their was a long pause of at least 10 seconds.

"T-Thomas tried to r-r-rape me . . . on the last n-night of the term at H-H-H-Hogwarts." I stuttered to my sisters.

"Oh Sapphire." Emerald said, pulling me into a hug as her eyes watered. Ruby glared at me.

"Lair!" Ruby stated, when me and Emerald pulled apart. Suddenly I slapped Ruby around the face! So hard she fell to the ground. So suddenly that Emerald gasped.

"Don't you dare call me a lair!" I screamed.

"Thomas is a Hufflepuff. He wouldn't of tried to rape you!"

"And why do you think that?" I questioned. "Because Hufflepuffs are meant to be so innocent and friendly and 100% incapable of doing wrong!" I added, sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Ruby that's a fucking stereotype. Not all Ravenclaws are clever and nerdy. Mum's ex-boyfriend Michael Corner was a Ravenclaw and he was stupid enough to draw unwanted attention to Dumbledore's Army! Not all Gryffindors are brave. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor when he was a coward and informed Voldemort, were our grandparents were hiding! And what about our grandfather James Potter the first who BULLIED Severus Snape for 7 years."

"Our grandfather was a great man." Ruby snapped.

"No he wasn't! Bullying someone for 7 years is not great. I don't care how shit you're life is, how bored you are or how sorry you claim to be after it's happened. Bullying is wrong. And ALL bullies are evil. And if I remember correctly Severus Snape was a Slytherin and he was a great man."

"No he was not!" Ruby insisted.

"For fuck sake Ruby! He agreed to a plan made by Dumbledore, to kill him, so Voldemort would trust him, so he could give him false information about what the order was planning. Did it help Dad directly? No, but he potentially saved hundreds of life's. And ended up dying in the process! Someone who does that is a great man. Not a good-for-nothing bully .. I can say without feeling any guilt, with my hand on my heart that I am ashamed to be the granddaughter of James Potter the first! And I can name many more Slytherin who are not evil."

"Then name 3." Ruby challenged in disbelief.

"Well w-" Ruby started.

"And as for Hufflepuff!" I interrupted. "Zacharias Smith. A Hufflepuff in Mum's year, who was nothing like his house stereotype. He was a rude and horrible person to anyone who had a different point of view. But just because he wasn't loyal or friendly to everyone doesn't mean he doesn't have those personality traits at all. And finally just because Hufflepuffs personality trades are being Loyal and friendly does not stop them from being evil. Yes they contained THE LEAST amount of death eaters, but the ones that were death eaters were LOYAL and FRIENDLY to Voldemort. Meaning an evil Hufflepuff is bloody hell possible!"

"Are you done?" Ruby asked.

"Yes ... Yes I am." I replied.

"Can the two of you calm down?" Emerald snapped, trying to relieve the growing tension.

"No I won't. Because I know for a fact that Thomas would never do that to me."

"What do you mean to you?! I'm the victim here!" I screamed.

"Why would Thomas want to touch a disgusting little lesbian for?" she yelled back.

"What?" I said angrily, moving closer to my sister.

"Contengo!" Me and Ruby stopped moving towards each other knowing that we'd walk into an invisible wall if we didn't. Emerald put her wand back in her pocket.

"You know I always thought that if only two people it the entire world accepted me for who I was, it would be my triplets . . . I was clearly very wrong." I stated.

"I accept you." Emerald reassured. I gave her another weak smile, then glared at my other triplet.

"You know this is your fault that this happened anyway right?" I snapped.

"Is it now?" Ruby snarled

"Yeah it is . . . Remember why I left the Great Hall in the first place? Chris spilled his drink all over me. I had to take off my tie and robes. Had no way of looking different to you - well their is my scar but as you know I try to hide it with Lizzie's make up and I don't think he was paying much attention to my forehead - anyway he thought I was you. And while he was trying to . . . he whispered in my ear 'Come on Ruby. It's not like we haven't done this before.'" I explained.

"Now I know you're fucking lying. Me and Thomas have NEVER touched each other in .. that way before."

"Why would Sapphire be lying? About any of this?" Emerald defended.

"Because I have a boyfriend and she's jealous!" Ruby said.

Me?

Jealous?

Of her and Thomas?

I was in no way jealous.

In fact I felt sorry Ruby that she was defending a bastard like Thomas.

"I have a girlfriend." I stated, despite knowing that Mum and Dad were likely to be using the stalker spell on the three of us.

"Yeah you're too ugly for boys, so you go for girls instead."

What?!

This just strengthened my points on stereotypes earlier.

She was meant to be a Ravenclaw and she was saying stupid things like that?

"We're identical triplets!" Me and Emerald said to our idiotic sister at the same time.

"Oh shut up." she snapped, realising her stupidity.

"Then stop lying to me and tell the truth!" I demanded.

"I'm not lying, about anything!" Ruby insisted.

"Then why would Thomas whisper that to Sapphire?" Emerald questioned.

"Because Sapphire is a lair! He never said it because it never happened!"

"Stop calling me a lair!"

"Reveala!" Emerald yelled pointing her wand at Ruby.

* * *

Well? . . . . What do you think? Really really really REALLY sorry about missing three promised updates :( ! I've had technical difficulties. To make up for it, today (7th August 2016) I will post chapter 25, 26 AND 27 of this story as well as the promised update to Harkness and the Hawk.

Please Reply,

MD,

XX


	26. Unknown Secrects Relealed

"Reaveala!" Emerald yelled, pointing her wand at Ruby. The three of us were pulled in a scene.

 _Thomas and Ruby were kissing in the Room Of Requirement, Thomas trying to undress her._

 _"Thomas stop." Ruby ordered pushing away._

 _"You need to stop being so frigid!" he snapped. Ruby winced at his words._

 _"Don't call me that!"_

 _"I'll call you what I like." he said, leaning into a kiss with Ruby. He forced her down on the bed. He undid her trousers and pulled them down._

 _The scene then skipped to Ruby laying in the bed crying while Thomas got re-dressed. He then forced her into her clothes and pointed his wand at her._

 _"Thomas? What are you doing?" she asked, through sobs, as she sat up._

 _"Obliviate!" the invisible spark hit her._

 _She blacked out._

 _But for such a short amount of time that she didn't even fall backwards. She carried on crying but through sobs, started going on about Prejudice Seventh Year Gryffindors bullying her for dating a muggle-born._

 _We then saw glimpses of Thomas hitting Ruby._

 _More times were he raped her._

 _And every time he was 'done with her' he'd give Ruby the same false memory of being bullied by the Prejudice Seventh Year Gryffindors._

 _Then it showed the my memories._

 _The whole scene of Thomas thinking I was Ruby and trying to rape me._

 _Then it skipped to today and showed how Thomas ended up in the pool._

The three of us were pulled back into the real world. I was speechless at what I'd just seen.

"Ruby." Emerald whispered sympathetically.

"That's not true." Ruby insisted. Was she being for real?

"For goodness fucking sake Ruby!" I screamed, so loud they probably heard me back at the house with or without the stalker spell. "How long are you going to keep this stupidity up? Next you'll be saying I made up those flash-backs when it was fucking Emerald who cast the spell!"

"Thomas wouldn't do that!" she yelled.

"You saw him do it! How many times did we see him rape you? .. Well? 10? 15? 25? .. And he tampered with your memories to make you think the two of you were being bullied by prejudice Gryffindors which is true for only Thomas and to think everything was perfect when it was a million trillion miles away from that!" I shrieked.

"Oh yes cause you would know all about tampering with people memories wouldn't you!" Ruby shot back.

"Shut it!"

"Poor little whittle abused baby that nobody loves."

"Mum, dad and everyone else will be watching us with the stalker spell Ruby so just fucking shut it!" Emerald ordered fully on my side now.

"All the bloody better." she replied, then carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Making everyone forget who you are. What you are."

"And I did that because I didn't have a choice! You never objected. Neither you or Emerald said anything against it!"

"Yeah. Well maybe I've changed my mind!"

"Too little too late! You should of said something 5 and a half years ago!"

"Would you have even listened?"

"That's not the point." Emerald snapped.

"Yes it is!" our sister replied.

"Look!" I begun. "I didn't have a choice. If I didn't 'tamper' with everyone's memories then Uncle Charlie would have gone to the Ministry. Mum, Dad and everyone but him would of been sent to Askaban, I would of been taken to some Children's Detention Centre and you Emerald, James, Albus and Lilly and all our cousins would of been taken into care!"

"That's right pretend that you're the big hero who saved her family when we all know you just did it to save yourself . . . "

"Oh just shut the fuck up you are being ridiculous!" I yelled, while Ruby continued.

" . . . because you are nothing but a horrible prejudice murderer!"

All of a sudden their was a shatter of glass. The Shielding Charm had broke.

I launched at my bitch of a sister.

I begun kicking her.

Punching her.

Yanking on her hair.

While she attempted to do the same.

But I was 1,000 times stronger than her.

Emerald instantly tried to pull us apart, but it being two against one made it virtually impossible. Then I caught a glimpse of a man. A man with white-blonde hair. I didn't even need to think. I knew straight away who he was. He grabbed me, around the waist. He pulled me away from Ruby while Emerald pulled our sister in the other direction.

"Get off me Draco!" I screamed, punching his arms with my fists and kicking his legs. I struggled so much that Draco's arms - by accident - ended up just below my breasts. I struggled more, but Draco strategy was the more I struggled the tighter his grip on me would get.

"Will you calm down!" Draco ordered.

"NO!" I screamed, hitting his arm again. I must of hit his elbow or some sensitive part of his arm because this final punched caused him to yell in pain and drop me. Blinded with anger I tried to attack Ruby again. Draco grabbed my shoulder. He pushed me to the ground and pined me down. I knew this was my own fault. And that he was trying to stop me doing something stupid.

But this – this one stupid ordinary moment - was bringing back too many memories of Thomas. Too much pain. And I couldn't bear it.

I forced my right shoulder free and slapped Draco around the face. He lost his balance and fell to the ground next to me, staring at me with confusion while I looked at my right hand instantly feeling guilty.

Emerald and Ruby had heard the slap and stopped in their own struggle. They stared at the brand new red mark on Draco's face. I sat up probably, hugged my right knee and stared at my left foot.

"Emerald." Draco begun as he sat up himself and covered the mark with his left hand. "Go back home. Take Ruby with you."

"What about Sapphire?" she asked.

"She can stay here. She'll be home in an hour or so." Draco explained.

"But - " Emerald protested.

"I'm staying!" I snapped. Now that I'd said I was okay with staying my two triplets obliged and walked off. I waited until they were out of ear shot. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just explain."

So I did.

I just blurted it all out.

Confessed to him all the emotions I'd been hiding all these weeks.

I don't why this was different to all the other moments I'd been asked 'what was wrong?' it . . . it just was.

I explained to him everything I have told you in the last three chapters of my story. Draco didn't interrupt me. Not once. He just listened. Maybe that's what made it different. The fact I knew deep down that Draco would listen. I managed to hold back the tears up to I starting explaining what started the fight between Ruby and me.

" . . . and so when you pinned me to the ground it -" I tried to say.

"It reminded you of what Thomas tried to do." he said, putting his arm around me and bringing me to a hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered into my ear. I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Don't be. You .. you didn't know."

"You should have told one of your parents or me before today. Then it would be sorted by now." Draco stated.

"Sorted?" I repeated. "How can this be sorted? You can't go back in time - well you can - but you can't stop Thomas from doing what he did. That would cause a paradox. It's a fixed point in time. What he did can never changed. It always would have happened. It'll always be at the back of my mind." I explained. "Just like -"

"I know." Draco said cutting me off, predicting what I was going to say and not wanting to hear it. "I meant that if your family had known earlier they would have been able to support you. You and Ruby would of had that argument earlier meaning they would of found about her earlier - "

I groaned.

"Sapphire. Don't be like that. This effects her too. From what you saw in Ruby's flashbacks she was raped at least 15 times. She was mentally and physically abused and poor Ruby was left thinking everything was perfect." Draco stated. Although I didn't like the fact he said 'poor Ruby' he did have a point. "Would you want your own sister - your identical triplet - to live like that? Honestly?"

"No." I muttered.

"No." he repeated triumphantly. Then he changed back to a more serious tone. "And although I can understand why you didn't say anything to anyone but . . ." his voice trailed off.

"But what?" I said impatiently. I hated when people did that. Saying 'but' or any connective means you carry on the sentence, not just stop speaking.

"I just want you to be prepared. Thomas is a coward. He's the kind of person who will do something terrible and denies all charges when confronted." Draco explained, in a slight rush.

"Mum and Dad used the stalker spell on us. I could sense it. My Aunts and Uncles and Thomas's parents would have seen the flashbacks." I explained.

"Won't stop him trying to lie out of trouble."

"What the fuck could he say to get out of this?"

"That the flashbacks only showed the bad parts of the relationship, that Ruby hit him first and begun the arguments. As for the rapes he'll say the two of you lead him on then chickened out."

"But why would he do that?" I questioned, near fresh tears.

"Life Lesson: Arseholes start young."

I smiled, at him and chuckled slightly.

My first proper smile in a long time.

Draco went over to a tree to receive his bag, that he would of dropped when he saw me fighting Ruby. He got out a box. At first I was confused, but then I realised it was a box f Bertie's Bots Every Flavour Beans! "I brought two boxes before I got here. Paid an extra 25 Knuts each to chose the flavours. Both were meant for Scorpius but Astoria would of just moaned about his teeth or something. Anyway, right now you deserve a special treat more than Scorpius."

"Thanks." I said, as I opened the box, with a non-fading smile. "What flavours are they?" I asked, while I put a red coloured bean in my mouth.

"Mint, Chocolate, Butterscotch, Vanilla and -"

All of a sudden a breath of fire left my mouth causing Draco to be cut off and take a large step back. "Fire-breathing Spicy." Draco said, as I starting fanning my mouth with my hand.

"No shit Sherlock!" I stated.

"Who?"

After Draco summoned me a bottle of water - and I'd explained who Sherlock was - we hugged and Draco kissed my head. "Good Luck." he said after we said our goodbyes and before he apperated home.

I sat on the branch of the nearest tree and begun eating my 'special treat'.

When the box was finished - excluding the red-coloured ones that were obliviously spicy flavoured as I now knew. I had decided to save for the first day of term in The Cave - I slowly walked home.

* * *

Really really really REALLY sorry about missing three promised updates :( ! I've had technical difficulties. To make up for it, today (7th August 2016) I will post chapter 25, 26 AND 27 of this story as well as the promised update to Harkness and the Hawk.

Please review,

MD,

XX


	27. Three Way Arguments

I got home at 9PM. I had folded the box over the Every Flavour Beans and forced them in my coat pocket. I didn't have my key so I knocked on the door.  
Dad opened it.

He didn't say anything he just stepped aside to let me in. When I walked into the living no was their but Mum, Emerald and Ruby. I shared a look with my triplets that said neither of them had said anything. But when I shared a look with mum, it said that she knew everything.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"In bed. Expect Thomas, Dudley, Clara, Vernon and Petunia, who are at the Hospital." Mum replied.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Got off the phone to Dudley half an hour ago." Dad begun. "Thomas is conscious. He's being kept over-night for observation, but he should be going home tomorrow."

"Did you use the stalker spell on me Emerald and Ruby when I ran out?" I blurted out.

"Yes we did." both my parents replied.

"And I told Dudley about everything we had seen, including the flashbacks Ruby and you had from the Revealing Charm." Dad added. "He said, he didn't want to cause a scene in Hospital, but he'll be questioning him when they get home."

"So they won't be coming back? Apart from collecting their clothes and stuff?" I asked.

"Why were you talking to Draco Malfoy?" he asked back, sitting down next to his wife.

"What you mean?"

"I mean you talking and opening up to him like you've known him for years." Dad snapped.

"He was just . . there." I stated.

"Didn't sound like that. He sounded like he was desperate to see you." Dad said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me." he snapped. Was he . . . was he suggesting that me and Draco were . . . were dating?

"Ew! It is nothing like that! It will never be anything like that! I have a girlfriend!" I replied.

"Wait. You were serious about that?" Mum questioned.

"Of course I was serious! Why would I lie and pretend I'm something I'm not."

"You never told us you were a lesbian." Dad stated.

"Because being gay, is one of the many reasons why I'm being bullied by practically everyone at school."

"Who is she?" Mum asked.

"Elizabeth Nott." I muttered.

"Pardon?" both my parents said.

"Elizabeth Nott." I repeated louder.

"The daughter of Theodore Nott? Granddaughter of a Death Eater?" Mum asked.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Yes we can." Dad said. "Why were you talking to Malfoy?"

I hesitated.

"It's a long story."

"No it isn't." Ruby contradicted. "Just tell them how you love Draco more than your own family. How you'd rather have him for a sibling than me, Emerald, James, Albus or Lilly. How you ignored mum when she banned you from seeing Draco again."

"Shut it!" Emerald and me shouted in her face simultaneously.

"What is Ruby on about?" Mum questioned. "Earlier she said about Sapphire tampering with our memories. And now about me banning you from seeing Draco. None of you have properly met a Malfoy in any of your lives! And Draco was only their when Lilly was kidnapped because his father was the kidnapper, but none of you spoke to him."

"Well why do you think Lucius left Sapphire's body alone instead of cheeking for certain she was dead?"  
I had told Emerald and Ruby everything in detail about that night, but Mum and Dad stared at Ruby as if she was mad.

"Didn't Sapphire tell you?" Dad begun. "I ran to Sapphire's body, realised she was still breathing and lied to Lucius by saying she was dead."

"Sapphire." Ruby said turning to glare at me. "What have you done? . . You said after you woke up everyone remembered, that you were made from life potion and spend nearly 8 years of your life as Magie Malfoy. That the only person you made forget was the Prime Minister!"

"Did you really think I would change my own family's memories, without putting up a defence system?"

"What do you mean by defence system?" Emerald questioned, being just as confused as everyone else.

"I was only 8 years old and I was scared. So I made sure that if something happened, that reminded them of the smallest thing, then the next time they slept – even if , it would be edited out, by the time they woke up."

"So what happened the night Lilly was kidnapped, in Mum and Dad's eyes then?" Ruby contested.

"That Draco was only their because his father was Lilly's kidnapper and that he had no major role, in that night. In their eyes Dad was the one that lied to Lucius about me being dead."

"Sapphire! What is going on?" Mum demanded. "How did Lucius make you from life potion? And why didn't we know about it until Lilly was kidnapped?"

"You knew before that?"

"Ruby!" me and my other sister snapped in her face for the 10,000th time.

"Sapphire, was once Magie Malfoy and lived with Lucius for nearly 8 years of her life."

Was Ruby seriously doing this to me? "During that time she murdered Muggle-Borns and Squibs. Draco brought her here and somehow managed to convince you to take her in and keep her secret. Until a year later when Uncle Charlie had the common sense to say he was going to the Ministry and it's pretty easy to guess the rest."

"Why are you being such a bitch!" I yelled, spitting in her face by mistake as I spoke.

"Well if their not going remember why not tell them everything?" Ruby stated.

"Because I'm ashamed!" I screamed. "I'm ashamed, of what I've done! I don't want to have to watch everyone's reactions again and again nearly everyday, because every moment - every look - of them remembering tears me apart inside! And believe you me, if I could go back and stop Lucius creating me from Life Potion, I would do so in a heart-beat, but I can't!" I added the tears escaping my eyes.

"Sapphire." Mum and Dad said sympathetically, putting their hands on my shoulders.

"GET OFF ME!" I ordered, moving away and turning to face my parents.

Was blood really thicker than water? Lucius, Narcissa and Draco all had their blood put in the life potion during my 'creation'. Were these people even my biological parents at all? "The pair of you just get to bloody bed and forget this! All of it!"

I run up the stairs and to my room.

Not long afterwards I heard Mum and Dad walking to their room muttering to each other. Presumably about me.  
Me and Ruby didn't talk when she and Emerald came up. We just went to bed and laid their in silence for hours until we finally fell asleep.  
The next day all that was remembered, by Mum and Dad was what happened to Thomas me walking out and the argument between me and Ruby minus the Lucius stuff. From what they remembered, Mum and Dad ran out, the moment me and Ruby begun fighting, separated us, Dad got slapped, Emerald used the Revealing Charm, Mum and Dad took us inside sent us to bed and disgrace the situation in the living room, until they went to bed.

Ruby didn't speak to anyone that day, or the day after. She wasn't eating probably, whereas I almost had gone back to my old appetite of constantly eating, whatever was placed in front of me.

Dudley and Clara came around midday to collect their things. I overheard them talking to Mum and Dad. Thomas had given all the lies Draco predicted he would tell.

"He's a lying little git." Dudley stated. "Me and Clara both know when Thomas is lying and that's what he was doing - lying. To his own parents as well."  
Well that was a relief.

"Is their a way we could maybe get Thomas transferred to a different magical school? That's stricter, with .. Wizards like Thomas?" Clara asked.

"That's something you need to bring up with Hogwarts's Headmistress Professor McGonagall." Dad stated taken aback.

Thomas was leaving Hogwarts?

23rd December 2017 = Best Day Ever!

Dad even took £200 out of our family muggle-money box and gave it to Dudley.

"Harry!" Mum snapped when she saw. "That's worth 20 Gallons!"

"I know that. They wouldn't have brought any food or anything for Christmas day because they thought they were having it here. Why should their Christmas be shit just because of their son?"

Mum didn't reply, but I saw her staring as Dad forced the money in Dudley's hand and into his pocket.

Despite everything that happened in the last week, Christmas day was alright.

Even Ruby perked up, acting almost like herself. And that day would be the last time she properly smiled for several mouths.

Normally Mum and Dad brought us things like DVDS (Mine Emerald's and Ruby's would be the latest Doctor Who series), Annuals, books, chocolate and a gallon each. But this year me Emerald and Ruby got an extra present. A pet. Each.

We were so used to having to share the majority of our stuff that this came a complete shock.

Ruby got a Sliver Tabby Kitten that she called Princess. Emerald got a Snowy White Owl which she named Hedwig the second - Hedwig for sort.

And I got a baby Hippogriff.

I had always want to own a Hippogriff ever since I first read about them at 10.

Even more so since we started learning how to look after Hippogriffs in my Care and Magical classes.

I had been pestering Mum and Dad for four whole years and now I finally had one.

I named her Olivia.

We were allowed to take our pets to Hogwarts. Well Olivia had to live outside with our school gamekeeper, Hagrid, but other than that on condition everything was fine.

I did my best to act normal - like before the whole Thomas thing - but it was hard. Not only because Thomas was only 2 carriages away from me, but because Scorpius was sitting in the same carriage as me. He and Albus - they finally became official friends in December - were sitting next to each other Scorpius being by the door. Roxamme and Rose were opposite them, Rose by the door. I was sitting next to Roxamme talking to Lizzie.  
We had all put charms around our pairs so we could only hear what we were saying in our pairs. Me and Lizzie were talking about Thomas and what I had overheard his parents talking about.

"So do you really think - Why do you keep looking over at Scorpius?" She asked cutting herself off mid-sentence.

"Why do you keep looking at Roxy?" I replied.

"You know I don't like it when people answer a question with a question." She snapped. I sighed

"You know how much of a big part he is of my life." I stated.

"No he isn't. Draco protected you from all of Lucius's abuse. All Scorpius is, is Draco's son. All he did to be a part of your life was be born."

"He's a friend. And you know that I use the time-turner to see him as often as I do with you."

"I wish you didn't."

"Well I at least I have a reason. Why do you keep looking over a Roxy?"

"I'm not." she said clearly lying. "I'm looking at the door waiting for the sweet trolley." I didn't want to start an argument, so I started up a new convocation.

"What did you get for Christmas?" I asked.

For the first fortnight of term things were okay. People had seen Thomas's parents coming into school, to talk to Professor McGonagall, three days into the term. Them being muggles, caused the whole school to start talking about it. By the Saturday I couldn't take it anymore an told everyone who was a part of the HogwartsSuperFriends what I had overheard on Christmas Eve and gave them permission to spread it around the whole school. Which they did wonderfully. Everyone knew about it by the Monday of the second week.

I was loving all of it. For the first time in ages I wasn't the main part of people's convocations. Yes I was still mentioned in people's convocations, but Thomas and Ruby were the main part of it.

Then on the Monday of third week into the term, everything went to shit.

* * *

Really really really REALLY sorry about missing three promised updates :( ! I've had technical difficulties. To make up for it, today (7th August 2016) I will post chapter 25, 26 AND 27 of this story as well as the promised update to Harkness and the Hawk.

What do you think?

What do think Sapphire is talking about when she says 'everything went to shit'?

Please Review (By the time this story is over - ages away but still - I want at least one review per chapter.)

MD

XX


	28. He's Back

Me and Hogwarts Super Friends were walking through the court yard when we overheard Thomas talking to his only two friend he had left.

"She totally lead me on, flirting, cock teasing and what does she do when I push her into the bed to give her what she wants? Chickens out by kicking me in the bullocks!"

"Ignore him." Chris said, taking hold of my wrist.

That was easier said than done.

"And as for the Ruby thing, she is just like her sister, only sluttier. I raped her? It's more like the other way around. If I had she would have told someone ages ago."

Despite my current hatred for my sister this words only angered me more.

"They said you erased her memories." One of his friends stated.

"Bullshit!" Thomas replied.

"But what about the flashbacks that Ruby and Sapphire apparently had, because of Emerald."

"Yeah that happened, but the three of them are lairs. The flashbacks were only Sapphire's and showed that she pushed me into the pool. I tried to grab onto her making her fall in and her leaving me. To die."

"But why would she do that?" His second friend stated.

"Duh. Because I'm a muggle-born and she's the prejudice murderer Magie Malfoy."

I lost it. Rage suddenly took over my body.

"You! You horrible loathsome evil little cockroach!" I yelled, as I marched over to Thomas's little 'gang'. I shoved him into the tree.

"Calm down you crazy bitch." he replied.

"Woof, woof. You are simply the most horrible most disgusting excuse for a human being I have ever met!" I screamed, pointing my wand at his chin.

"Sapphire." Lizzie said, walking towards me. I move my wand away from Thomas's chin for second.

"Contengo!" I yelled, the spell stopping Lizzie in her tracks and pushing his friends away from him as I once again pointed my wand at Thomas. He was scared now.

"S-S-Sapphire please s-stop this." he begged.

"You started this!" I roared. "You started this when you started abusing my sister! Don't deny it!"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you lying everyone. Making me look like the bad guy. I never did anything to you."

"The only lair here is you." I stated digging my wand into his chin.

"Sapphire stop! He isn't worth it!" Chris shouted. I lowered my wand and turned my back on him.

He sniggered.

I turned and kicked him in the bullocks. He fell to the floor. I stood at the edge of my shielding charm watching Thomas squirm in pain. "Okay Sapphire you've kicked him. Now just leave him." Chris ordered me. I didn't listen to him.

When he finally got up I stepped forward. I wasn't going to do anything. I was just going to say 'Tell the truth or you'll regret it'.

Thomas went to hit me in the stomach, with his left hand. I put my right hand in the way. Held onto his fist, spun him arm around, by his arm, pushed him into the tree and held his arm in place on his back.

"If you want a fight. You're not gonna win." I hissed in his ear. He tried to move away, so with my free hand I grabbed his head by his hair and shoved in back into the tree.

"Let me go."

"When you tell the truth."

He tried to get away again, so once again Thomas was smashed into the tree and forced his arm so his hand could touch his right shoulder.

He grunted in pain.

He raised his leg and kicked me in the shins. I jumped back. Shook off the pain and shoved the bastard to the ground. "I said you won't win if you pick a fight with me." I threatened, while placing my foot in the center of his back. He grabbed it and I fell into the invisible wall, created by the shielding charm. I kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled upwards and punched me in the face. I felt blood leaving my nose and starting to dribble down my face so I kicked him in the bullocks again. He fell. I kicked his stomach. And again. And again.

I forced him up by the scruff of his neck. He attempted to hit me in the stomach. I punched him in the face. And again. And again.

I saw teachers running towards the shield.

I heard a shatter of glass.

I felt a teacher grab my waist and drag me away from Thomas.

I saw another teacher helping Thomas to his feet.

"What on earth do you think you're playing at!" The teacher restraining me yelled. It was Professor Tugwood. Professor Gudgeon - head of Hufflepuff house - was the teacher helping Thomas.

"He started it! The filthy Mudblood!" I screamed. If I wasn't being restrained I would of instantly put my hand over my mouth.

I had never said that word before. Not even when talking about someone using that word. I always described it as 'The M-word'. Never the actual word.

Well done Sapphire. Great way to convince everyone you're not Magie Malfoy.

I - we - heard someone sarcastically clapping.

A pathway was being made in the crowds.

The person walking through the crowd was . . was -

"Lucius." I said, pushing Professor Tugwood off me and getting out my wand.

"Magie Malfoy. How proud I am to hear and see that you've finally learned." he mocked. "Expelliarmus!" he added. My wand flicked out my hand, towards Lucius's fingerless one. He caught my wand and pocketed it while he got out his own wand.

"St-stay away from me." I stammered.

"Contengo!" he replied.

"No!" I yelled, trying to run towards Professor Tugwood so I wouldn't be trapped. But once someone uses the Shielding Charm on you, you can't escape. I ended up bashing my hand on the invisible wall. He gradually came closer to me as he started to talk again.

"Did you really think I was thick enough to believe you were really dead?" he questioned. He was right in front of me.

"Well I've been all over the Daily Prophet for mouths now so you must be." I snapped.

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" he screamed, suddenly slapping me around the face. "Still haven't learned how to respect your superiors I see."

"Why would anyone respect you?" I replied clutching onto my cheek.

"I have money. I have power."

"No you HAD money. You HAD power. Even then people didn't respect you. They feared and loathed you, for being a prejudice little git."

"Like father, like daughter."

Suddenly Lucius was shoved into his own Shielding Charm. A non-verbal Stunning Spell. Made by me. Simply with anger.

"I am not your daughter! I am nothing like you!" I roared.

"You try to hide it. But I know the truth. I saw you attack that Mudblood. I saw your rage."

"Thomas being a Muggle-Born had nothing to do with me attacking him."

"You called him a Mudblood." Lucius stated, slowly getting back up.

"I was angry."

"About what?" he questioned. "Angry about him being a wizard despite his filthy muggle blood?" he said answering his own question.

"I just said that, that had nothing to do with it!"

"Then why?"

"It's been all over the Daily Prophet since Boxing Day so you should fucking know."

He walk towards me at a fast pace. I backed up. "I'm not a prejudice. The whole blood status thing is a load of bullshit. Muggles, Witchs and Wizards, they are the only compulsory titles you should have to announce yourself as. I'm nothing like you. Never have been. Never will be."

"Lair!" Someone from the crowds called out. It was Razia - Louise Lane's friend that purposely hit me with the bludger during a Quidditch game.

"Excuse me?"

"If your so friendly with Muggle-Borns, tell us were Louise has been for the past two days?" she added.

"Sorry I haven't got a clue what you're on about."

"Louise went missing yesterday morning. And no one has seen her since."

"And why do you think Magie has anything to do with it?" Lucius asked her.

"Why wouldn't she be, when she spent the first 8 years of her life murdering Muggle-Borns and Squibs?!"

"Look!" I shouted to get Razia's attention. "I have no idea where Louise is. Give me a truth potion I will say the exact same thing. I have no problem with Muggle-Borns."

"Then what's your problem been with Louise and Thomas?" Louise's other friend asked.

"Do you really need me to answer that? .. Louise and Thomas both have horrible personalities. Thomas thinks he can do whatever he likes to women simply because he thinks he is a man. But he's not. A man wouldn't do what he did to me and my sister. Thomas is just a stupid little boy. Louise despite being looked down on by some for being a Muggle-Born thinks she is better than everyone else just because she is smart and clever. She mocks and teases people like Vincent and Lizzie for not being as smart as her. Yet she is the one who runs down the corridors crying because the prejudice 7th year Gryffindors called her the m-word."

"You're very good at lying Magie . . . " Lucius whispered in my ear. ". . . you almost sound convincing."

I jerked my head to face him.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Then tell your little where the Mudblood is."

"I don't know!" I insisted.

He turned to face someone which - to me anyway - was obviously him looking at someone Hologram Calling him.

"Narcissa. Apperate the Mudblood here."

"What!" I yelled. Narcissa apperated. She had Louise Lane with her. Lucius grabbed onto my hair.

"Shouldn't of grown your hair out Magie. It makes it easier for me to grip onto it." He hissed into my ear. "Especially since the little situation with my fingers." he added, showing me his free fingerless hand.

"Get off me!"

"Now I think you've had enough practice with the curses using a wand ... Let's try without a wand."

I tried using my left hand to reach into his pocket and get my wand. He realised almost instantly, grabbed my hand and forced it up my back like I had done with Thomas. "No wand. Just pointing at your victim and saying the spell."

He paused, knowing it would make the tension rise. "Torture the Mudblood."

I begun taking heavy breaths to try and calm myself down.

"No."

I heard gasps and whispers from the crowds.

"Do as your told." he hissed in my ear.

"No."

"Say that again and I'll torture you."

"I don't care!"

More gasps and whispers. "I'm not that stupid little girl you can just shove around your little finger anymore!"

"You definitely are still that stupid little girl."

"Well it's not as if you have a little finger for you to twist me around." I sneered as if Lucius hadn't said anything.

I got kicked in the shin. I groaned in pain.

"Torture the Mudblood." he ordered.

"No!"

He let go off me and kicked me in the lower back, causing me to fall to the floor.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled. I screamed and squirmed in pain. No idea how long the pain lasted but the HogwartsSuperFriends told me it was about a minute and a half. "Are you going to do as you're told now?"

"No!"

"Crucio!"

I screamed.

"Do as your told!" he ordered.

"No!" I gasped between screams.

He let go of the spell.

"What do you mean no?" he demanded.

I staggered to sit up.

"I mean no. And my answer will always be no."

"Crucio!" he yelled. I was told later it lasted about 2 minutes.

I gasped when he finally let go. I was unwilling breathing heavily to catch my breath. While I was doing this Lucius spoke again. "Torture the Mudblood."

"You can ... torture me ... all you like ... But my answer will ... ALWAYS ... be ... NO!"

He walked over to me and stared down into my eyes.

"I don't how you survived last time ... but if you don't torture the Mudblood ... I ... will ... kill ... you."

I slowly stood up and stared straight into the deranged arsehole's eyes.

"Then kill me." I stated causing the mutterings from the crowd to get louder. "Death will be better than having another Muggle-Born on my conscience!"

Lucius took a step back from me. I noticed the entire Hogwarts Super Friends staring at me in terror.

"Don't!" Scorpius mouthed to me.

Lucius raised his wand.

"I don't have a choice." I mouthed back.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

 **This chapter and chapter 29 were originally the same chapter. But it was still at least 1,500 words from being finished and already at 3,150 words, so I split it.**

 **When I first thought of this story I thought it would be about 30 chapters. And now nearly 30 chapters in I think it is going to end up being at least 50 - 60 chapters. I know that's a lot but we are 28 chapters in and the story you've read so far isn't even halfway.**

 **Anyway.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review,**

 **MD,**

 **XX**


	29. MAJOR UPDATE!

Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Where do I start? I am SO sorry. As you probably know I lost Chapter 29 and had to re-write it - which I still haven't finished doing. I am doing a BTEC Performing Arts Course in Sixth Form, and that takes up A LOT of my time and to be 100% when I get home I'm am so tried that Typing up FanFiction doesn't cross my mind.

If I don't have anything do during I-S (Independent Study) I think about writing during the day an I'm like "I'm gonna type up this, this and that part of the story." Then I get home and I'm SO tried.

Recently I have been re-reading my work on this story and I've just cringed. Soooooo . . .

I'm going to re-start. The whole thing. Same story, just a new name, which is:

"The Third Wizarding War: 1st February 2019 - 20th March 2020"

The Chapters will be about twice as long as they were, so about 6,000. I WILL post on the first Saturday of every mouth at about 11am British Time - Yes I'm up that early on Saturday, I have a Volunteering Job every Saturday that starts at 2PM. BUT that's not set in stone. If I have a good month were I have more free-time, then I'll publish 2 chapters in 1 month.

For example at my Drama Club, we're putting on a show next week, so when that's done I'll have my Sundays back until the next show. Also in the Half-Term and The Summer Holidays my Drama Club isn't open, so I'll have time then too.

This version will stay up as a reminder of what I wrote - cause it'll be the exact same thing just written better - until I reach Chapter 28 on the new version.

As I always like to be at least 3 or 4 chapters ahead of what's published the first Chapter of this new Version will be published on the Wednesday 12th July 2017. And also because that will be the 2 year anniversary of the story.

Again, really sorry about this.

See you on July 12th!


End file.
